A Girl Named Jack
by Name1
Summary: Jack's lived as a boy in her family's eyes. Now she's been sent to Middle-Earth. Will they be able to show her that being a woman isn't horrible? Not MS. Finished. Please, read Rewrite. This issues with this thing makes me cry sometimes.
1. Name Her Jack

Thanks to Vainfinde for Beta-ing!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A man passed back and forward in the maternity waiting room. He fists were balled in frustration. The door opened and a Doctor came out.  
  
"Mr. Templite?" The man stopped pacing.  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Sir, I'm afraid there has been-"  
  
"What sex is it?" The man interrupted. The Doctor looked startled.  
  
"It's a girl." The man let out a colorful strain of curses.  
  
"My first child and it's a girl! She will be able to have other children, won't she?"  
  
"Well, Sir, that's what I've come here to talk to you about. You're wife's birth was very difficult. I'm sorry, sir, but she will not be able to have other children." The man's face twisted in rage.  
  
"Has Lily named her yet?"  
  
"No. She told me to ask you for the name."  
  
"Jack. Name her Jack." The other people in the waiting room stared at the man.  
  
"Jack? Are you sure, sir?"  
  
"Name her Jack. Can I see my wife now?"  
  
"Of course, sir." The Father stalked into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jacob, honey; we can always adopt." Lily whispered softly.  
  
"Hush baby, it ain't your fault." Jacob shot the crying girl a glare.  
  
"What did you name her?"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Jack?" Lily asked looking down at her girl.  
  
"Jack."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
5-year-old Jack stared at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in her brother's Alex's clothes. She yanked her long hair out of its pigtails. She raised her scissors to it and cut away.  
  
"Jack? Jack what are doing?!" Jack looked up at her Mommy and grinned. "Jack, why did you do this to your hair?!" Her mother cried dropping to her knees in front of her.  
  
"Gonna be a boy." Her mother stared at her, then nodded.  
  
"Jack...here, let me help you even it out." When her Mommy finished she looked into the mirror and nodded.  
  
She was Jack.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Her father glared down at her.  
  
"I want to hear nothing but good words from your baseball coaches. You here me, boy?" He said sharply. Seven-year-old Jack nodded fiercely. "And don't be late getting to the car this time. God help you if make you and your brother late for Karate class." Her father growled. Jack nodded again. Father turned towards Alex.  
  
"Alex, my boy, have fun. I'll be routing for you." He lifted the boy into his arms and threw him up into the air.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Kick higher, Alex. Look at Jack. Jack, do a sidekick again. You see how she is doing it? Like that. Better."  
  
"Jack, come here." Her father called. Jack came over to him. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "What did I tell you about out doing your brother, boy?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Daddy- Father." Jack let out a yelp as he gripped her shoulder.  
  
"Now get back out there," he said, letting go of her. Jack trotted back out onto the floor. 


	2. But I'm Not

Last chapter was to show a bit of her family life. Now Jack is 17. Please review. Flames welcome, if you hate it, tell me why. If you love it, tell me too 'cause then I get all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Jack? Where you paying attention to a word I just said?" My English teacher demanded. I jerked up. Shit, I fell asleep again.  
  
"Um...yes."  
  
"Then what was that last thing I said?"  
  
"Where you paying attention to a word I just said?" I said hopefully.  
  
"Haha. Well, smart ass, you get the joy of staying after school with me, again."  
  
"Ah, come on, Mr. Ralif!"  
  
"Quiet or I'll add another hour to it!" I fell silent. I'm going to get skinned for this. I glanced over at my brother Alex. He was pointing at me and laughing. I flicked him off.  
  
"Jack! Another hour!"  
  
"But-!"  
  
"Not another word!" The bell rang. The students filed out, Alex hitting me on the back of the head with his binder.  
  
"Fuck head."  
  
"Dad's going to be pissed as hell." Alex said with a sneer.  
  
"There's a change."  
  
"He's not that bad, Jack! You act like he's so horrible, but he's not!"  
  
"To you. He's never quite forgiven me for hitting puberty." Alex rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alex, leave my room unless you wish to join your sister."  
  
"I'll tell Dad you're here." I snorted.  
  
"Thanks bunches." I swiped my black hair out of my face. I had let it grow out a bit; it now hardly touched my chin. Mr. Ralif shut the door and tossed a packet on my desk.  
  
"Two hours of Shakespeare, get cook'n." I banged my head against the desk. "That won't help it get done, Jack." I groaned and opened the packet on Hamlet.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Done." I put the packet on his desk. "Can I go now?"  
  
"Jack, is there trouble at home?" I glanced over at him in surprise.  
  
"No, not really." I lied, edging towards the door. He sighed.  
  
"It's just that I've noticed at the Parent-teacher conferences your father never seems to be interested in you, only Alex." I grit my teeth together. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
"My father wanted a boy. I made my mother barren. I'm a girl. There, I've talked."  
  
"But what about Alex?"  
  
"He's adopted." I said simply. "Can I go now?" Mr. Ralif looked at me sadly.  
  
"You want a ride home?"  
  
"No. I'm going to walk. I like going through the forest." I stalked out of the room and to my locker, nearly pulling it off its hinges. Damn inquisitive teacher. I slammed my locker shut and pulled my bag over my shoulder. Man was I going to get hell when I got home.  
  
"Jack!" I looked up and groaned. The cheerleaders were here. To put it lightly the in-crowd liked to poke fun. Ever since school had started I had been shunned. By the girls 'cause I didn't have an ounce of femininity in me, and by the boys who thought a girl named Jack that knew Karate and beat their teams at little league should start acting more like a girl.  
  
"Hi, Shirley."  
  
"My name's Vicky." The Cheerleader growled.  
  
"Sorry, you all look alike. Blonde, cute and stupid."  
  
"Ewwwww! She called me cute! Did you guys here that! JACK was making a hit on me!" Wow I walked right into that one.  
  
"Sicko lesbian!" One of the others cheerleaders shouted.  
  
"Seriously Jack, if you didn't dress so weird and would, like, wear make up you would be totally cute." I knew this girl, Alison; she lived on my street. I looked down at what I was wearing. Jeans, white long sleeves, plain gray T- shirt.  
  
"And this is weird clothing...how?"  
  
"Jack!" Alison rolled her eyes. "Look read a magazine, watch MTV. Lord, go shopping at somewhere other then K-mart! It's not that its weird its just so...manly!" Snickers from the group. I looked at her in disbelief. Was she trying to take me under her wing? She reached out with some lip-gloss.  
  
"Don't touch me with that." I growled.  
  
"Oh, come on, Jack! It's just a little gloss!"  
  
"Back off, Alison." I said glaring at her. She stopped and puckered her lips. She popped the stick back in the bottle and placed her hand on her hips.  
  
"Fine, Jack! Be a man! I don't care."  
  
"It always amazes me how you think I care."  
  
"You know, Jack, she's right." A deeper voice said from behind me. I spun around. Ryan, Mark and Kyle. Three guys I'd known my whole life and never talked to. I sighed when I saw Ryan.  
  
"You're a girl. You need to start acting like it." Ryan said, shifting the weight box he was carrying. "You're never going to get a boyfriend. I know I'd never date you." I stared at him sadly.  
  
"Thanks, Ryan. I'll lock that tid bit of information away." I said bitterly and walked out of the lobby. I took a sharp right and disappeared from their eyes. I broke into a run.  
  
Be a girl. That's what I'd been told my whole life by everyone. But I wasn't allowed to, for my father's sake. I had to be a boy. For Dad. I grit my teeth. I never had Barbie dolls, never owned anything pink in my life. From birth I'd been Jack the boy. My grandparents called me a him, and so did my mother. For their eyes, I was a him.  
  
And as a boy, any female impulses were to be denied. Yeah, I had them; times when I've looked at my mother all made up for the opera. I wouldn't mind being pretty. I would like to be able make men look at me, and want to be with me. I wouldn't mind having a man love me. I wouldn't mind if a man looked at me and saw me as a girl.  
  
But I'm not. 


	3. North

Thanks for reviewing! I swear, just keep reading and she'll get to Middle- earth. As for the Dad's issues, he has a mental disorder (one that I can't find the name of for the life of me) in which the parent makes them self believe that their child is another gender.  
  
---------------  
  
I ran down the street. I glanced at my watch and let out a curse. Almost bloody five. Dad's going to kill me. I picked up the speed. Finally my house came into view. Dad's car was in the driveway. Damn it. I knew it would be there, but still I had hoped... I skidded to a stop in front of the door. Dad was sitting at the table, reading the paper. He looked up from sipping his coffee, his blue eyes piercing me.  
  
"You're late, boy."  
  
"I know, Father. I'm really sorry. I got held up at school and-"  
  
"Held up by falling asleep." Fuck you, Alex.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Father. I won't ever do it again."  
  
"People expect a certain quality of my boys. And that quality reflects on me. And if you're falling asleep in classes and getting detentions, then that quality goes down. Therefore my quality goes down. And I," He took a sip. "In people eyes am looked down upon. Do you want me to looked at badly?" I bowed my head.  
  
"No, Father."  
  
"Very well then. Did you find out about the track team?"  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Tryouts are after school next Friday."  
  
"Are you running?"  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"Why, again, can you not go out for the football team like Alex?" I grit my teeth. I knew what was going to happen next. Father looked at me expectantly.  
  
"Because, Father, they don't allow girls on the team." I answered, my eyes locked on the ground.  
  
"But I have sons."  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"So you're lying to me." If I said I had lied, I get beaten. If I said I hadn't been lying, I would get beaten even more.  
  
"Yes." His fist connected with my jaw. I flew into the wall.  
  
"Never lie to me, boy!" Dad spat out pulling me forward by my shirt. "An extra hour of weight lifting for being late and I want to see some improvement!" I nodded and ran up the steps. Alex looked up as I entered the weight room.  
  
"Oh, you're home." Alex sneered as he went back to watching the race.  
  
"Fuck you." I threw my shirt at his head. I caught my figure in the mirror and scowled. Soon I wouldn't be able to hide my body from him. I had, by some grace of god, not hit puberty till last year, but now that I had I was growing quickly.  
  
"Here." He tossed me my sweatshirt. I caught it and pulled it on, my curves disappearing into it.  
  
"Spot me will ya?" I asked as I slid onto the bench. Alex dropped his weight and came over to me. "I see you told dad."  
  
"Of course, it isn't healthy to keep anything from him." Alex said with a wicked smile.  
  
"One day when you're least expecting it I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Whoops." He dropped the bar. I caught and glared up at him.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Sorry, bro." I flicked him off. The house shook with the sound of someone charging up the stairs. "Dad's coming." The door burst open. Dad stood there in all his fury.  
  
"Out, Alex." His voice shook with his anger.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Out. Why don't you go to the mall for a bit?" Alex nodded and nearly sprinted out of the room. Dad turned his red face to me. "I just had a visitor. Do you know who that visitor was?"  
  
"No." I looked around desperately for a way to escape.  
  
"But I think you do." He stepped closer. "In fact I think you sent him here. It was your English teacher." Oh, shit. He picked up a weight and right hooked me with it, sending me flying to the floor. "Who have you been talking to, boy? Have you been lying? Telling lies about me to other people?"  
  
"No, Dad! I swear I haven't said anything!" I rolled out of the way as he threw the weight down. His foot connected with my shoulder. I let out a yell.  
  
"Lying bastard! You ungrateful little brat! After all I have done for you! After what you did to your mother! You have the NERVE to go and tell lies about me!"  
  
"I swear, Father, I didn't! I swear it!"  
  
"Shut up!" He pinned me onto my back with his feet. "Now don't move, you ungrateful little fuck!" I nodded weakly, pain shooting up from my jaw. He went out of my vision and returned with a large flat weight. "I'm going to take care of your ass once and for all! You've been nothing but a disgrace to my name since you were born! A weakling of a man!" He raised the weight above his head. My eyes widened.  
  
"Dad, don't!" Alex. He stood at the doorway, his mouth open in shock. "Dad you'll kill him!"  
  
"Go on Alex. Just leave." I looked around frantically. As long as Alex was in the room he wouldn't drop it. Alex never saw me get beat. Never.  
  
"Dad, beat her up, I don't care! Just don't kill Jack!" Alex shouted.  
  
"You have a brother! Jack is not a girl!" Dad screamed, his voice ragged with his anger. Oh god. I'm going to die. That set him off. I'm going to die even if Alex is standing right there. I jumped up and made a dash for the door. Dad grabbed my shirt and pulled me back, punching me. I spun around and slammed my fist into his jaw. He staggered backwards.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
I should not have done that! Dad's head slowly turned to look at me. He charged, lowering his head like a football player. I spun to the side, ten years of Karate kicking in. I dropped my elbow on his back and drove him onto my knee. He swung around and punched at me. I ducked and rammed into him. He stumbled backwards.  
  
"When I get my hands on you, boy, I'm going to smash your face in!" Dad snarled wiping the blood from his mouth. He started for me again. I did a round kick. His head whipped to the side with a sickening crack. He fell lifeless to the ground.  
  
I stared at his unmoving body.  
  
"Jack! You killed him!" Alex shouted running to Dad. "Dad? Dad?! Jack, you broke his neck!" Alex looked up at me with terrified eyes.  
  
"I-I had to. He would have killed me."  
  
"Jack, you killed him!" I backed up staring at his limp body. I killed him. I bared my teeth in a sneer.  
  
"I hate him. I'm not sorry." A scream came from the doorway. Mom was there. She ran to Dad her face pale with terror. She looked up at me.  
  
"Get out of my house!" I stared at her. "GET OUT!" I fled the house and disappeared into the forest. I ignored the various cuts and scrapes from the branches as I ran. Mom will call the cops. I'd go to jail. I glanced around. I had to get out of the state or something. South is school. West is home and east is the town. North is the U.S./Canadian border. I spun on my heel and ran North. 


	4. Three Elves And Jack

This chapter was lost! But now it is found! Thank you Lady Whight for sending it to me.  
  
-----------------  
  
I braced myself against the tree. The pain from my shoulder and jaw was making my trek even harder. I rubbed my hand against the swollen jaw. At least he didn't break it. I had to keep going, I was only a few miles from home. A man on a horse or motorbike could catch up with me in a matter of hours.  
  
It was so damned cold. It was well into fall and the wind cut through my sweatshirt easily. I shoved my hands into the front pocket. My hands brushed against something. I pulled it out. Alex's baseball hat. Ah hell, it's better then nothing. I pulled it on low and started my run again. You would think that a long run would keep you warm, wouldn't you? But no, I had to sweat. Nothing like freezing cold sweat all over you.  
  
Conditions didn't improve as night started to fall. Heavy sheets of rain fell almost with no warning. God hates me. My run slowed to a jog, my soaked shoes becoming weights. Soon night fell completely and the unrelenting rain only came down harder. I've got to find shelter. Anywhere. A stinking log will do! I glanced up at the rather large tree I had come to a stop at. It was really three trees. They had somehow grown twisted around each other, and now were very old. Their combined trunk was too big to put my arms around it, and its branches where thick. Half way up tree had what looked to be a large hollow hole, one big enough to shelter me from the rain.  
  
"With my luck it'll get hit by lightening." I reached out and pulled myself up. My drenched clothes made this incredibly difficult. I looked up for the next branch. It was just out of my reach. Naturally. Grabbing the trunk I stood and pulled myself along. With much effort my injured shoulder and I made it halfway up the tree. I leaned back against it.  
  
"Oh lord, I think it's going to fall off." I groaned rubbing my arm. I looked up. Alright, Jack, almost there. Just one more climb and then you get to rest. I stood again, wrapping my hands firmly on the corner of the hole. I pushed of the branch and managed to slide into it. The hole was more then big enough to hold me, and I slid in easily.  
  
"Oh, thank god." I stretched out easily in the large space. I rolled my shoulder and hissed. Dad got me good. Dad. Wow. I killed him. For some reason, that didn't seem quite real.  
  
By now Mom would have called the cops. They're probably organizing a search team now. Wow. I snapped his neck. Damn. I killed a man. Aren't you supposed to feel...horrified or something? Why is all I feel amazement?  
  
"Weird." I opened my eyes and jerked backwards. An arrow point was inches from my forehead.  
  
"Who are you to invade a guard post of Rivendell?" A voice demanded. I followed the arrow shot up to a blue eye. The man was tall but skinny. Not too much of a masculine frame. I can take him.  
  
"Answer me!" A quick swipe to his legs, where are they? Just to the right of my legs. Gotta be quick. Another arrow point prodded my cheek.  
  
"I wouldn't try anything if I were you." How the hell could he tell I was going to strike? My muscles barely tensed-  
  
"If you want to live I suggest you tell me." The first voice said darkly. One in front me, one to the left. Crap, how am I going to get out of this? Maybe if I pushed him backwards and then twist kicked the one to the left?  
  
"I would answer Lady." Another voice. Three? Christ, how many were in here? Shit, with two I had a chance! But three?  
  
"I grow weary of asking." The arrow against my forehead drew back as the bow tensed. "I was just looking for a place to get out of the rain!" I answered quickly, pressing my back against the tree.  
  
"What is your business in these lands!" The one to the left demanded. What do I say to that? Running from the cops? The arrow tip pressed slightly harder into my forehead.  
  
"Ow, you fuck! That hurts!"  
  
"Fealin, that's enough." The third voice said gently.  
  
"But, sir!"  
  
"If she tries anything we can kill her fast enough." The arrow drew away and I sat up a bit too quickly. My shoulder wrenched in pain. I glanced around the hole. It was lit with a soft glow. There were three men, all armed with bows. There was no way I was escaping.  
  
"What is your name, Lady?" The third man asked softly.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Jack? What kind of a name is Jack?" Fealin asked.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"That's quite a dirty mouth you have on you, milady." The man on my left said.  
  
"If she can be called that." Fealin said looking at me disdainfully.  
  
"Rinvil, Fealin." They both fell silent. "Lady Jack, my name is Elrohir son of Elrond. And I would like very much to know why you travel these lands." I looked Elrohir up and down.  
  
Something about him creeped me out. It wasn't the fact that he was incredibly beautiful, which he was. His black hair was held back in a braid, and gray eyes watched me. He was more handsome then any man or women I had ever seen. Now that I think about it, I tore my eyes from him and looked at the other two, all three were breath taking. The feeling of wrong grew stronger.  
  
"Do you dare not answer Lord Elrohir?" Fealin growled, his hand going to his bow again. I held up hands.  
  
"Talk about being trigger happy." A gracefully sloped eyebrow rose. I looked away from Fealin. Something was defiantly not right about these guys. "I'm just traveling and my travels take me through here." I didn't want to tell them I was going to Canada, in case the cops came by. But something told me that was the least of my worries. I looked the men over again. Their dress was so...weird. And who has long hair now a days? Elrohir sighed.  
  
"And where do you travels take you, Lady Jack?" I shuddered. Dude. That's wrong. Lady Jack?  
  
"Why the hell are you calling me Lady Jack? Just call me Jack."  
  
"As you wish...Jack. You know, I have every right to kill you. You're a foreign threat traveling through my fathers lands, and you're not exactly cooperating."  
  
"Who is your father that gives you that right? George Bush?"  
  
"He is son of Lord Elrond, ruler of these lands." Rinvil said quietly from behind me.  
  
"Who the fuck is Elrond?"  
  
"He is Lord of all Rivendell and the land that surrounds it." Rivendell? I don't know of any towns in Canada or the U.S. named Rivendell. But maybe. I've heard of that name. But I don't think it was a town.  
  
"That still doesn't tell me anything."  
  
"You are in Rivendell, Lady. One of the last great homes of the elves in Middle-Earth." Elrohir said from his corner.  
  
I could feel the color drain from my face. Now I remember where I had heard Rivendell from. Middle-Earth had sparked it. These men think they're elves from Lord of the Rings. I have to get out of here! No bloody well telling what the crazy bastards would do. I was moving before I thought. I launched myself at Fealin, knocking both of us out of the hole. To my ultimate surprise, Fealin grabbed a branch and whipped himself up on it. I did no such thing. I was going to fall to my death, or so I would have hoped. Instead I smashed into a branch. 


	5. Caleb

Thanks for everyone who reviewed! They make me happy. Here is your next chapter, I'll try and keep updating quickly.  
  
----------------------  
  
Alex sat in the car. His mouth was dry; he hadn't spoken since Jack had run out. For the first time in his life he felt nothing. Just, nothing. He had gone through his grief all last night. Now he was just...empty. The trees flew by. It had taken all last night and well into the afternoon for the police to gather a large enough crew to comb the woods. He had offered to help, he wanted to help somehow. His father was dead. His daddy was dead. The same father that kissed his scraped knees. The same father that had sung to him every night. The same father that had taken him out of the hell of the orphanage.  
  
But what about Jack?  
  
Alex looked down at his hands. He knew he should but he didn't hate her. He knew how his dad was to Jack. But still to him he was his father. And his only Dad. A hand squeezed his.  
  
"Don't worry, Alex. We'll find her." Officer Ferris said encouragingly.  
  
"She can't run forever." The deep voice belonged to Caleb.  
  
Alex stole a glance at him. Caleb sat rigid in his seat. His face was impassive, and his dark eyes stared off into nothing. He had flown down from Juneau after Mom had called. Caleb was an outcast of the Templite family. His father, Dell, was Dad's brother, and according to father, the best kind of man there was to be. His mother Shirley was Dell's high-school sweetheart and the two had eloped to Alaska. Soon little Caleb was born. From the birth Dell had known Caleb wasn't his. Caleb's hair and skin were darker then any of the Templite or Shirley's family. A few days later Shirley admitted to having an affair with a local. Dell had flown back home and hadn't seen them since.  
  
Caleb turned his black eyes onto Alex's. Caleb had the most fascinating eyes; they were almost a deep purple. Then he looked back to the window.  
  
"Alex." Alex glanced up at his Uncle. Dell was turned completely in his seat. "Don't talk to him." Uncle Dell locked eyes with Caleb. After a few moments Dell looked away. No one could hold Caleb's glaze.  
  
"We're here." Ferris said quickly, stepping out of the van and trotting over to the other officers.  
  
"Lets go hunt down that little bitch and make her-," Dell's face turned up in a sneer, "-him, pay." The three got out. Alex glanced towards the tree- rimmed sky.  
  
Jack, we're coming for you. 


	6. Dukam

REALLY HYPER!!!! Just thought I'd share that. REALLY LONG Chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
----------  
  
The soft humming was the first thing I was aware of. Then, slowly, other senses came back. I'm laying on something soft. God my head hurts. My shoulder doesn't though. Wonder why? I shifted slightly, testing my sore body for any hurts. Nothing except my head. I rolled my shoulder. Wow it doesn't hurt at-never mind. A cool hand was placed on my forehead.  
  
"Are you waking?" A girl sat on the bed next to me. She was incredible beautiful and her raven hair flowed around her quite dramatically. The silken strands were held behind two pointed ears.  
  
"Are you a elf?" She smiled softly.  
  
"Yes." Her voice was feather light.  
  
"Then no." With a groan I turned on my side and buried my head in a pillow.  
  
"You do not believe I am an elf?" Her voice was calm and cooling to my ears.  
  
"That would be correct." The pillow muffled my voice. She was silent for a moment.  
  
"Here, sit up and drink some tea. My father said it will dull the pain in your head." Very gently she pulled me onto my back.  
  
"Why did you just touch me?"  
  
"Lady-"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Lady Jack you should do as my father says he is a great-"  
  
"Just Jack. No Lady."  
  
"Alright, my apologies if I have offend you but-" She took a deep breath, "Drink the god damn tea." I blinked at her. She blushed and looked away. "I am so sorry. It's just...my elder brother Elladan, curses like that and I just wanted to try the words out. You have been saying those words in your sleep and I just thought! Oh Valar, I do apo-You're laughing at me!" She glared at me until my fit of giggles subsided.  
  
"Sorry, but you said damn wrong. I mean you said it like a duck. Like Dukam." I sat up and grasped my head. She offered the tea. I glared at it.  
  
"How do I know it's not poisoned?"  
  
"Oh, its not!" I stared at her. Well, this hurts too much to be a dream and with my luck those crazy bastards probably took me back to their home-I took a moment to look around. The room was full of afternoon light. It was highly decorated. Every carving and window was detailed-a rich one at that. And this hurts too much to care! I grabbed the cup and gulped it down in one bit. Some of it dribbled down my chin. The girl looked on in horror.  
  
"Eh, sorry about that. Manners have never been my strong point." I let out a burp. My headache was quickly fading. "Wow! That really works!"  
  
"My father is a good healer." The girl said instantly gaining her regal air again. I wrinkled my nose. That bothers me a bit. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Uh no. Who's your papa?"  
  
"Papa...oh, my father. He is Lord Elrond, Lord of the Last Homely House."  
  
"Homely house? This place is called the Last Homely House?" What a fucked up name for a house. Wait...who names their houses?  
  
"Otherwise known as Rivendell." A voice said from the doorway. A man stood there, and if I thought the girl was regal and gorgeous then nothing could be said about this man, except maybe amazing. I snapped back in reality.  
  
"So." The Lord looked at me expectantly. "You gonna let me go?"  
  
"Your injuries are quite serious; and with the increasing numbers of orcs roaming our forests I wouldn't think it wise to travel until you are healed."  
  
"Oh. That's right, orcs. Yes. Big danger those." What the fuck are orcs? Crazy people. Crazzzzzzzzy people.  
  
"You do not believe me." A smile graced the Lords lips. I swallowed and nodded. Damn...hotness. "Then come, let us go greet my son Elrohir. He has wondered of you. I believe he is in the hall with the rest of the lunch party."  
  
"Okay." I stood and hopped out of the bed. The girl gasped but Elrond didn't look away.  
  
"Lady-"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"You will have to put something more on then just a slip." I shrugged and turned to the girl.  
  
"Where's my stuff?"  
  
"Oh, you cannot wear that! Those are far too dirty."  
  
"Arwen, lend her something." The girl nodded and flowed out of the room. And I mean flowed.  
  
"You are disturbed, lady?"  
  
"Jack. And yeah, the whole flowing thing kinda creeped me out."  
  
"Elves are born with natural grace." Elrond said as he sat down on one of the many armchairs.  
  
"So was my mom, but she don't walk like that." The Lord laughed and leaned forward.  
  
"I must admit, Lady,"  
  
"Dude! For the last time it's Jack! I've never been a Lady, I never will be and I'm not royalty."  
  
"Simply by being a woman means that you deserve the title of Lady."  
  
"Well to bad! Cut it out! I'm not a Lady!" I snapped. The Lord's eyebrows furled with slight confusion.  
  
"While I admit you are unlike any woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, you are still a woman. But, as you wish I will call you...Jack." The name came out almost bitter on his tongue.  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
"No, that is not it. I was just under the impression that Jack was a male name."  
  
"So." Elrond, obviously noting he had touched a tender spot, moved on.  
  
"And it is not very pleasant to say. It does not flow right over the tongue."  
  
"Well, thanks." I said dryly.  
  
"I could give you a new one."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A new name. I have given it to many others."  
  
"No, thanks. You don't just change people's names. Besides, I happen to like Jack." I crossed my arms. Arwen reentered with a gown in her arms. "Who's that for?"  
  
"Why, you." Arwen said, laying it down on the bed.  
  
"Hell no." Elrond started to chuckle again.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because no! I don't wear dresses!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"Arwen." Elrond said sharply. Arwen fell silent. "If you are not fond of dresses then find something else, but you can not come in a slip nor those clothes of before." I bit my lip and looked around. I let out a grin.  
  
"You're a Lord, send for some freaking pants."  
  
"Arwen, go and get her some breeches."  
  
"But Father, it isn't right-"  
  
"Arwen."  
  
"Yes, father." She disappeared through the doors once again.  
  
"Hey I'm starving, crazy dude. Will you get me some food?"  
  
"You still don't believe me do you?"  
  
"Naw, but I'm not freaking out any more. 'Cause ya know, you're all bloody insane so I figure I'm most likely going to get sacrificed to some deity. So I might as well eat before I die."  
  
"There are some biscuits on the tea try. And what makes you think we are going to sacrifice you?"  
  
"Well, let me see." I cocked my head to the side in thought. "Oh, that's right, you're all fucking insane."  
  
"I see Elrohir did not lie about your vocabulary."  
  
"Something wrong with it?" I asked as I pounced on the biscuits.  
  
"Don't talk your mouth full."  
  
"Yes, father." I rolled my eyes and shoved the last biscuit in my mouth. "That didn't last very long."  
  
"No, it didn't. Are you still hungry?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I will just take that as a yes, unless I'm wrong."  
  
"Nope. You understand that one right?" Elrond just smiled at my sarcasm. It was one of those; oh, I'm so much older then you and I know such much more, so I shall bear your childish antics. Arwen busted into the room. Her arms full of clothes.  
  
"Here. It took me a moment, and I had to borrow them from Elladan, but here. I didn't know what color you wanted so I brought a bunch of different ones. Take your choice." She dropped the clothes onto the bed. I went through them. Weird. The only normal clothes I could find were a pair of dark brown breeches, a loose white shirt embroidered with silver leaves. What kind of man wear's embroidered shirts? A gay one, that's who.  
  
I pulled the slip over my head. Elrond and Arwen spun on their heels.  
  
"Lady!" Arwen cried out.  
  
"You should warn us, Lady." Elrond said, his voice still level.  
  
"I look gay."  
  
"Gay? Why, you do look happy-" Arwen started.  
  
"Oh no! You know what I meant! Gay, as in stupid and corny."  
  
"Would you like the dress?" Elrond asked earnestly.  
  
"No!" He laughed and undid his belt.  
  
"Here. You need this. We can't have you walking around holding up Elladan's pants." I nodded and looped it on.  
  
"Now, I look gay. So.....what is that your gonna show me?" Elrond took my hand and ran it on his ear. Arwen gasped and covered her mouth.  
  
"See, real." My insides quivered slightly. I stroked the ear, looking for seems. Elrond shuddered.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ran my finger over the tip of the ear again.  
  
"Careful Lady. Elven ears are v-very sensitive." I backed off, my hands in the air.  
  
"Woah! Sorry!"  
  
"Do you still not believe?" The ears...they seemed real. But still, my mind grasped for common logic. No. No. Middle-earth isn't real. Elves aren't real. And whatever the hell orcs are, they are not real. I clenched my jaw. Elrond sighed.  
  
"Then come with me." Elrond through open the door and strolled rather quickly down the hallway. I trotted behind him, Arwen glided behind him.  
  
"How do you guys do that? Is there some sorta class I can take?" Arwen laughed.  
  
"Elves are very graceful."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." Wow, the Lord can walk really fast. Elrond stopped when the room grew wider and the floor cut out. I walked next to him and stopped dead. Ethereal voices floated upwards. I walked towards the railing. Twenty men and women sat in front of a blazing fire, singing.  
  
The singing was unreal, more beautiful then anything I had ever heard. It was almost...godly. The last bits of my resolve melted away. I felt myself start to quiver. It's real. It's really real.  
  
"HOLY FUCK!"  
  
--------------- 


	7. Elladan

In case you're wondering, I don't know who I am going to have her hook up with. I have about four or five elves in mind. Oh and no offense to any one who has named their houses. ::nods gravely::  
  
OHMYGOD! I can not believe, ::pulls out shot gun:: that I misspelled orcs! ::Loads it.:: I mean I know how to spell orcs! I mean I spend a month re- reading the trilogy and The Silmarillion for research and I misspell orcs! Thank you guys for bringing that to my attention. ::raises gun to head:: I have since reposted the chapter with correct spelling. Now, goodbye. ::Shoots::  
  
Oh! Wait, I live. I want to say something else to. When I was rereading chapter 6 I want to make one line clearer to you all. When this line is said,  
  
"Lets go hunt down that little bitch and make her-" His face turned up in a sneer, "-him, pay." It's said by Uncle Dell not Alex. I've already gone through and changed it.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The singing stopped and all heads turned towards me.  
  
"Jack! You're awake!" Elrohir shouted jumping from his seat. He ran up the stairs, a twin image following him. "Jack? Are you alright?" Elrohir asked staring at my pale skin.  
  
"She is alright, besides a bump on the head. She has had, as you imagine, a bit of a shock." Elrond motioned to the other elves. Elrohir nodded and looked back me.  
  
"Good afternoon, Jack. Would you like to join me for lunch? For some food?" He said slowly, pointing towards the banquet. It was easy to be brash and rude when I thought it wasn't real. But now the fact that I was now in front of a group of Lords it took me a moment to find my voice.  
  
"He said I was shocked, not a half wit you asshole." I managed in a small voice. Elrohir blushed.  
  
"I didn't mean to imply anything-" The man behind him started to laugh.  
  
"Woah...there are two of you."  
  
"My twin, Elladan." Even though Elladan was an exact copy of Elrohir, all but his blue eyes, he wore the looks completely different.  
  
"Nice to met you, Lady." I twitched slightly. What is with the Lady thing?  
  
"Jack." I said softly, staring down at the elves in disbelief.  
  
"Jack, why are you wearing my clothes?" Elladan asked softly. So, this was the gay guy. I jacked my thumb at Arwen.  
  
"Come, Jack. Eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"But you were just saying that you were-"  
  
"Lost my appetite." Any feeling besides deep feelings of confusion had fled. Elrond placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and guided me into a side door. The three children followed.  
  
"Jack, if you could tell us where you are from, we could easily send you home." The Lord said his hand messaging my shoulder.  
  
"But I have heard of no place where elves are unknown." Arwen said softly.  
  
"Nor I." Elrohir added.  
  
"I'm from...I don't want to talk about it. I can't return home anyway."  
  
"Why not?" Elrond's voice was low and gentle in my ear. I took a few steps forward from him and turned a sharp look on them all. Four elves in an elven house called Homely, all looking at me with wise eyes.  
  
"I was just running in the woods. It started to rain; I was trying to make it to the country border. I saw the tree, I climbed up it." Elrohir moved to stand at my right. His grey gaze held tightly to mine, reading my expressions more then I would have liked.  
  
"When we pulled you up, you looked half dead." I did not meet his eyes. Elladan moved to my left. I looked up at him and his hand caught my face. I started to object but a stern look in his cobalt eyes silenced me.  
  
"You were running; running from someone." Elladan's brows furled. "A man. He had hurt you-"  
  
"Stop! How did you-!" I jerked away and backed into Elrohir. Not feeling that I was safe until I twisted to face all four of them.  
  
"Brother!" Arwen shouted, moving to her father's side.  
  
"I apologize, my Lady. My brother shouldn't have done that." Elrohir said sharply. Elladan said nothing but stared at me. I could not bring myself to meet his eyes nor to speak. Not even to object to the lady comment. His eyes, his eyes had felt like they were burning into me. Those blue eyes...  
  
"My son trained under Lady Galadriel. He is strong in his grandmothers ways." Elrond said softly.  
  
"Father! You will not punish him? That should not have been done!" Arwen looked at her father, shocked.  
  
"Hush, Arwen." She fell silent, looking away with cold fury in her eyes. Elrond looked to me. "You do not have to tell us anymore. Would you like to return to your room?" I nodded and pushed past the twins.  
  
Elrond took my hand in his and led me from the room. No sooner had the door shut then Arwen bit into her brother.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Elladan! What in the name of the Valar where you thinking!" She stormed over to him. Elrohir quickly moved out of the way, not wanting to turn his sister's rage onto him.  
  
"I wanted to see." Elladan said looking out the window to the sky.  
  
"You wanted to see? Lady Galadriel said-"  
  
"I know what my own teacher said to me of my powers, Arwen." Elladan said sharply.  
  
"All the less, you shouldn't have!"  
  
"You knew what I was doing. You did not stop me, nor did father."  
  
"That does not make it right, to do that to an innocent human girl!" Elladan simply stared at her, his eyes unreadable.  
  
"Oh, you are impossible!" Arwen shouted. "I'm going to go make sure you didn't scar her!" Elrohir watched his sister stalk out of the room, slamming the door with a loud bang before turning curious eyes onto Elladan.  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"It's going to rain soon." He answered his eyes locked on the grey clouds. Elrohir sighed. 


	8. Alex

Thanks for the reviews! Keep then coming please!  
  
------------  
  
"Doe, John." Alex barley lifted his head to acknowledge his attendance to the orphanages class. Today was her birthday. His beloved Terisa's birthday. He didn't feel like cookies and milk, he didn't feel like watching 101 Dalmatians. All he wanted to do was sit; sit and cry.  
  
"Why wasn't he like he was last week?" Lily Templite asked holding a very young Jack's hand.  
  
"Is there a problem with his mind?" Jacob Templite growled, instantly feeling that this was a trick.  
  
"That's not it at all. Today is a special day for little John. Today is his sister Terisa's birthday."  
  
"I thought you didn't know where he came from."  
  
"Well that's part of why I called you in here. I want you to know that this boy may have some problems."  
  
"Such as what?" Jacob growled impatiently. It had taken him six years to find the right kind of boy. With the right racial background, skin coloring and hair coloring of his family. He would be pissed as hell if the boy turned out insane.  
  
"Nightmares, and similar things. You see, his mother was a crack addict; she committed suicide in front of him when he was only four, his sister Terisa was only three. The reason why we didn't know who he was is because he ran from his home with his sister."  
  
"But you said he was found alone in the garbage can." Lilly said swatting Jack's hand as she reached for a toy.  
  
"Why, yes, he was-"  
  
"Good. I don't want women. I won't adopt a daughter." The aid worker looked slightly startled.  
  
"Alright, sir. Apparently Terisa died a month before he was found, at least that's what the physiologists where able to get out of him."  
  
"Just nightmares?"  
  
"That's all that he has shown be now. But as he grows-"  
  
"I want him." Jacob interrupted sternly. "Nightmares are childish things. When can I take him home?"  
  
"Oh! Well...just come in and we'll sign the papers."  
  
Jack stayed a moment, looking in at the Nursey of children. Alex lifted his head and locked eyes with him. Jack smiled. Alex looked away.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Alex stared out the window at the trees flying by. He was going to his new home today. Away from the horrible place. Alex looked at the stern man who drove the car. He felt a shudder run through his body. While he had never had a daddy before, was this how it was always going to be like? Alex glanced next to him as something brushed against his arm. A stuffed giraffe. He looked next to him. Jack grinned. His new brother. He smiled back weakly.  
  
"He won't be scary with you. I promise, he loves boys." Confusion shot through Alex's mind. Wasn't Jack a boy? The car stopped. Alex watched as Jack fiddled with his seat belt, then climbed out of the huge SUV, falling flat on his palms.  
  
His door opened and Alex's seat belt was undone for him. He was lifted into strong arms. His new daddy smiled down at him.  
  
"Hello, Alex. That's your name now. Welcome to your new home." The man gave him a huge bear hug. Alex felt a safety he had never had before. He started to cry.  
  
"Oh, come now, little man! No tears! I'm happy your here too!" His daddy kissed away the tears and tenderly readjusted Alex. "Let's go see your room. You like baseball?" Alex nodded. "You do? What about football?"  
  
"Don't know how to play it."  
  
"That's alright, my dear boy! I'll teach you!" The Daddy said with a deep laugh. And Alex snuggled against his new Daddy's shoulder, he walked past Jack, he was busy cleaning his scraped hands in a puddle.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Alex awoke with a start. He gripped at his rapid heart. His soul cried out for both the comfort of his father, and the feel of Jack's cool hand on his forehead when he awoke him from bad dreams.  
  
"God." Alex said with a groan. He leaned against a tree. The fire flickered in rain. Still raining from this afternoon. It would make the tracking harder. Alex was glad. This confused him. He knew he should hate him. But Alex couldn't bring himself to.  
  
He glanced around at the group of searchers. Our group was small, consisting of Uncle Dill, Caleb, him and Deputy Aya. It seemed as each moment passed his will to hunt Jack grew less. Why couldn't they just let her go?  
  
But at the same time, the loyalty to Dad fought a one sided battle. He just didn't know whom he should be loyal to. For every moment with Dad there was one with Jack. Jack was his only brother, Dad his only father. He clutched his head painfully, forbidden tears passing down his cheeks. His body racked with silent sobs. God, please! Tell me what I am supposed to do!  
  
A gentle hand pressed against his shoulder. Alex glanced up. Caleb stared down at him, his black hair falling into his eyes. Rivers of water fell of his chin, and to Alex's surprise he didn't have a jacket. Lifting him up by his shoulder and he guided Alex away from the group.  
  
"Why do you cry, little cousin?"  
  
"It's...you swear you will not tell?"  
  
"I swear." He still stared at Caleb with a look of distrust. Caleb's face grew sterner at this. Mentally Alex reprimanded himself. Caleb didn't say anything he didn't mean.  
  
"I just don't want to hunt Jack any more. It-It wasn't her fault." There, he had said it. Caleb's face remained impassive. Dark eyes raised to the trees, his hand stroking the bark.  
  
"Dad was in the wrong! But no one will believe Jack!"  
  
"You must make a decision."  
  
"What choices do I have? I have to help! I can't betray Dad!" Alex said bitterly.  
  
"Your father isn't alive. Your sister is. Do you really wish to bring about the death of another family member?"  
  
"No!" Alex said fiercely.  
  
"Are you angry with her for your father's death? If you were in her position, would you not have done the same thing?"  
  
"Yes." Alex admitted miserably, this wasn't leaving him with any clearer path. Caleb sighed at the look of confusion, making Alex feel like quite an idiot.  
  
"What if I told you I could find her before these Neanderthals?" His head snapped up to gape at Caleb.  
  
"How?"  
  
"We passed where she went through an hour back. Don't ask me how I know, I just do." Caleb shouldered his pack. "I am going that way; you may come if you wish. Or, you can stay." He then simply walked away, leaving Alex to stare after him. He had seen the death of his mother, his beloved Terisa and now his father. He had enough. Alex started after him.  
  
"Grab your pack Alex." Feeling like a dolt he doubled back to the camp for his pack 


	9. Running From My Demon

Well I've decided to show you just how fucked up Jack is, enjoy and please R&R. Thanks for everyone who reviewed!  
  
---------------  
  
The rain pounded against the window pane. I traced my finger down it, following a raindrop. I had refused to come down for dinner, and the plate of food was left to chill untouched. No hunger would come to me. Elrond had read by the fire for a little, and Arwen had come in to beg forgiveness for her brother. Then they had left.  
  
I glanced down at the courtyard. Despite the rain and the late hour, Elves were still crowded under roofed enclosures, laughing and dancing. That is how I had spent my evening, watching them. The shock had worn off hours ago, and my awe had been replaced with dullness. I guess I was afraid. It was different from any fear I had ever experienced.  
  
And what do I do now that I am here? Lord Elrond had said I could stay as long as needed. But then again, he didn't know he had someone who killed their own kin in his house. No one did. Except...blue eyes flashed in my mind; that one knows. Elladan knows. Somehow. And what am I to do about it? Kill him too? Impossible. He's not an enraged old man. Father's face flashed through my mind.  
  
I killed him.  
  
Guilt filled me. I was starting to feel it, now that I had time just to think. I shook my head.  
  
Worst of all, I failed him.  
  
I traced another drop, leaning against the window. I hissed and drew back, rubbing my sore shoulder. Damn Dad, you sure did a number it. The bruise was nice and black, and that was after Elrond had put his healing mint paste on it. My head hurt less, oddly enough. The Elven Lord had said he had gotten to it quick enough to delay the bruising, which was good, because if my head hurt half as bad as my shoulder, I would be dead. I pulled my sleeve up and glanced at it. It was forming into a lovely shade of purple. Thank you, daddy dearest. I twisted so my back could lean against the window. Why?  
  
Why wasn't I born as a man?  
  
I think like man, I talk like man, I fight like a man, hell, everyone I've ever met has said I'm a guy. In all rights I should have been a fucking man! I hit the back of my head against the window. Damn everyone! I brought my knees up to my chin. I tried! I tried so damn hard to be what Dad wanted. I cut my hair, I scrapped my hands, and I made my skin weathered and rough. I was athletic, I was foul mouthed, and the few friends I did have were all guys! I played football and hockey; hell, I even knew how to play Rugby!  
  
It was my fault, the whole damn thing. If I had just been stronger, better at hiding my breasts, then maybe I could have looked more like a boy. If I had just tried harder I wouldn't be in this position! I jumped up, my body shaking with frustration.  
  
Damn it! Why couldn't I have been a better boy?! I let out a strangled sob. The nothingness in me swelled into an unnamable emotion and I ran to the door, throwing it open. Adrenaline filled me. The urge to run until I couldn't run anymore could no longer be denied.  
  
I ran blindly through the halls, mowing over elves that were not quick enough to get out of my way.  
  
I fucking tried! I swear I did! I tried so hard!  
  
Somehow I had managed to make it to the main hall. I sprinted to the stairs, past a surprise guard, leapt off the railing and slammed into the ground.  
  
I wanted to be Daddy's little boy!  
  
My legs cried out in pain but I shot off again, heading towards the main doors. I pushed them open and ran out into the freezing rain.  
  
I wasn't good enough, damn't!  
  
I sped past a gazebo and someone called my name. I only went faster. My legs screamed in agony as I jumped off another wall.  
  
Father, I'm sorry I failed you!  
  
The drop was further then I had expected and I twisted mid air to try and hit the ground with a roll. I didn't move fast enough. My back slammed into the ground. Black dots flashed in front of me.  
  
"Jack!" I jumped to my feet, allowing the agony of my mind to ignore the pain. I took for the woods at full speed. The voice behind me grew louder. I couldn't hear any footsteps but whoever it is was still getting closer. A last burst of sped kicked in but still I couldn't lose my follower. The trees sped past me; this was by far the fastest I had ever run. I ran through the trees, the rain soaking me. With a sharp pain my legs gave out. I tumbled headfirst onto the grass and landed on my sore shoulder. The rain beat against my face, making me grow numb.  
  
I didn't mean to hurt you!  
  
"Jack!" The rain ceased to hit my face. Fealin stood over me, his raven hair glued to his head. "Jack, what happened? Why were you running?" His hands picked wet grass from my face. "Why didn't you stop when I called?" Fealin's hand froze as tears pooled against it. "Jack?"  
  
"I'm so sorry!" My voice broke with ragged sobs and I curled into a ball on my side, my entire body heaving. I bashed my fist into the ground repeatedly. "Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it-"  
  
"Jack, stop that!" Fealin's hand caught my own. "Stop hurting yourself!" Fealin gathered me into his arms. I struggled against him, slamming my fists into his chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" I was clawing at his chest now, desperately trying to get away. Fealin didn't budge. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT, DAMN IT!" I shouted hoarsely. The energy left me as quickly as it came and I collapsed against Fealin. "I swear I didn't mean to! Oh god, I swear! I tried!"  
  
"Fealin? Is that Jack?"  
  
"Here!" An elf came into view, followed shortly by Elrond. I buried my face into Fealin's shoulder. I bit down on it hard to keep myself from crying out. Fealin hissed a bit and but only rubbed my back.  
  
"Lady? Why did you run?" Elrohir asked as he crouched down next to us. I only bit down on Fealin harder.  
  
"Fealin, bring her inside." Elrond ordered sternly, wrapping a cloak around the both of us. With a nod Fealin started to move. I tried weakly to stand- I'd be damned to be carried like some weakling woman. Fealin swung me into his arms. I bit down even harder. A metallic taste filled my mouth as his blood seeped through his light shirt. 


	10. An Exchange

Thanks for all the reviews guys!  
  
'' Means mental talking.  
  
Flashbacks or memories  
  
-------------------------  
  
The firelight flickered across the curved ceiling. Elrond sat next to me, his hands busy with work, applying salve. Fealin sat at the end of the bed as Elladan dealt with the bite and scratch marks. Fealin ignored him mostly, wincing every now and then when a new salve was rubbed on, but mainly his blue eyes watching me intently. Arwen laid next to me on the bed singing softly. Her hands ran through my short hair, pulling apart the tangles.  
  
To say I was embarrassed was an understatement. I was totally humiliated. I had let my emotions get control of me, like some kind of a weak child. I sat up abruptly. The singing stopped. I pulled my arm out of Elrond's grasp and stood, my legs groaning with the effort.  
  
"Stay down." Elrond ordered pushing me back down. I glared at him but did nothing. He returned to his healing ways.  
  
"Jack," Arwen moved so she was facing me. "What happened to make you run like that?" I looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry, alright? I swear, I'll never do it again." Elrond's hand caught my chin.  
  
"Never be ashamed for your feelings." I looked away, not wanting to meet the Lord's deep eyes.  
  
"You kept apologizing. To who?" Fealin asked as Elladan finished sterilizing his shoulder. I stood up and walked to the window.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Just ignore it, okay?" I sat down on the window seat, bringing my knees to my chest. I watched the rain. The cushion sunk down. I drew my eyes away from the window. Elladan sat next to me. Panic filled me. What if he does that creepy thing from before? Just don't look into his eyes. Despite my efforts, Elladan's cobalt eyes caught mine instantly. A pillow flew across the room. Elladan leaned back and the pillow smacked into the window. Arwen was sending a death glare at him. A half smile fell onto his lips and he chuckled slightly. Elladan was a tall man-elf. As all elves seemed to be. He took up most of the seat.  
  
His jet black hair fell easily around him, tumbling over his shoulders. His fingers were fiddling with the window lock.  
  
"Do you mind?" I shook my head. He pushed the window open. Raindrops flicked off the ledge and into the room. I let out a sigh of relief as cold water hit my face, followed by a breeze that filled the room. Elladan closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He let his hand rest on the ledge, a small pool forming in it.  
  
I cocked my head to the side. Okay, what is he doing? Elladan's eyes opened and locked with mine.  
  
'Why do you run?' A voice asked inside my head. I jerked backwards, but Elladan grabbed me, holding me still.  
  
"Elladan, stop!" Arwen shouted tearing at Elladan's grip on me. My mind felt like it was being torn open.  
  
"What are you hiding from?" Elladan asked, his voice dark and rich. He ran a hand across my chin. "Don't be scared. Don't run from me; I just want to see..." Arwen was shouting in some language, elvish probably.  
  
"Elladan, that's enough." Elrond said sternly. But the prying open of my thoughts didn't stop. Elladan's voice whispered words into mind.  
  
'Let me see. Let me see what causes you to run.' I struggled to get away, but the elf's locked hold on my arm and chin was unbreakable.  
  
"Elladan!" Elrond's voice was sterner. Elladan didn't heed. He gripped at a random thought and brought it up.  
  
"JACK! GOD DAMN'T GET DOWN HERE!" Father bellowed. I flew down the stairs and stood in front of her enrage father. I was only nine here...  
  
"What-" He was breathing hard, "Is this?" He held up a paper. I remember this. I gasped when I realized it was my poetry assignment.  
  
"Daddy-"  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
"Jack Templite." I answered immediately.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
"I'm your son."  
  
"MY SONS DO NOT WRITE POETRY!" His fist connected to my stomach sending me painfully into the dish cabinet. Dishes fell to the floor. With a curse at my clumsiness he kicked me so hard I dropped to the floor. He didn't stop kicking. Pain assaulted my senses and I felt darkness filling my mind.  
  
Elladan pulled back sharply from my mind. He quickly dodged Arwen's angry fist and stood. She was yelling him in their tongue. Elladan's eyes did not leave mine. But I did not feel the same pulling from before. Anger grew within me. So this bastard could control it. He was aware of what he was doing to me. I stood up. Arwen stopped talking as I walked by her. I stopped in front of Elladan. He stared down at me, his eyes and face emotionless.  
  
"Why are you doing that?" I asked, not intimidated by his mask.  
  
"I want to know." Elladan said simply. I took a deep breath.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to relive such things?" Elladan didn't answer. "Will you keep doing that anyway?" He looked at me for a moment, and then nodded. Fire took hold of my body. I struck him. He stumbled backwards in surprise.  
  
"Elladan." Elladan turned to face his father. Elladan only offered three words as an explanation.  
  
"It was necessary." His blue eyes looked back on me, my shuddering from. He walked over to me, and placed a gentle hand on my chin. I prepared myself for hell again as he tilted my face upwards. Instead of the horrible prying feeling, I was drowning in his mind.  
  
A scene filled my mind. A field of grass extended into all directions, surrounded by wide sloping mountains. A woman sat on a blanket, humming to herself as she did needlework. I approached the woman. She turned to look at me, her eyes twinkling merrily at me.  
  
"Hello, Elladan baby." Elladan? The wind blew past me, wrapping me in a sweet scent. My raven hair blew past me. The woman took me into her arms and sat me on her lap. She started to braid the hair as she sang. A pure boy voice added to her song. In surprise I realized it was coming from my mouth. I had no clue what it was about. Soon both voices stopped and laughter burst forth. The woman and I fell backwards in a fit of tickling. After a moment we both stopped, and I glazed up into the woman's azure eyes. Pure love shone through those eyes.  
  
"I love you, momma."  
  
"I love you too, baby."  
  
"There." Elladan said as he pulled away. "An exchange."  
  
"Grandmother would not approve!" Arwen growled. Elladan's grin appeared again.  
  
"Wouldn't she?"  
  
"I lived with her too, Elladan!"  
  
"Yes, but I can speak with her over miles. How do you know if she speaks to me now?" Arwen's mouth opened and closed. Elladan's eyes focused on me.  
  
"I am sorry I have brought up painful memories. It would not be necessary if you spoke of it."  
  
"And why do I even need to speak of it?" I demanded, staring away from him.  
  
"Because Jack, if you don't you will not heal."  
  
"I don't need to be healed."  
  
"I think you disproved that tonight." He bowed deeply. "You've proven to be quite a mystery, Lady Jack. I will find you in the morning." And with that he turned on his heel and strode out of the room. Arwen nearly ran out after him, Elrohir on her heels. Elrond simply sighed.  
  
"Forgive my Lord Elladan. He knows many things. Ever since...ever since he drank from Galadriel's mirror he' s been so different from the elf I used to know. When there is something he doesn't know, he'll do much to find it out." Fealin said standing. I stared at his bare chest. Fealin shook his head, murmuring something about no manners as he pulled on his tunic.  
  
"Come Fealin, let us leave Jack to her sleep." Elrond said standing himself. He brushed some hair out of my face. "Do not let my son disturb you." Pulling his hand away, he bowed. "Sweet dreams Jack. If you need anything, just ring and a maid will come." I nodded slightly. Fealin bowed to me.  
  
"Goodnight Lady. And any time you need to tear me up, please feel free to call." I felt heat flush to my cheeks. Then the two departed. I stared at the door for the longest time. With a groan I turned from it and threw myself onto the bed.  
  
I've made an idiot of myself in front of them. I bet every elf in this place knows of my foolishness. And where the hell is this place anyway? How in fuck's name did I get sent here? What of my home? I winced. Okay, what of America; would I ever see it again?  
  
With another groan I rolled onto my back. I stared up at the ceiling again.  
  
Daddy.  
  
The guilt filled me again. Suddenly the smell and the feel of the wind surrounded me. The guilt lessened. I killed my own father—the woman's voice came into my ears, interrupting my thoughts. I closed my eyes. Her song over took me and suddenly I was deep inside my own mind. The warm sun beat down on me. I opened my eyes to see the woman looking down at me with a grin.  
  
"I love you, baby." I was in Elladan's memory! I started to get up but found I couldn't. Her voice filled the air again. My eyes grew heavy.  
  
"That's it baby, go to sleep. Momma's right here." Sleep took me. 


	11. The Columbia

2/1/03. At 9:oo this morning NASA lost contact with the space shuttle Columbia. Later debris was seen falling over the northern skies of Texas. We don't know what went wrong, only that we lost them on reentry.  
  
This is the crew:  
  
Commander Rick Husband  
  
Pilot William McCool  
  
Commander Michael Anderson  
  
Kalpana Chawla  
  
Dr. David Brown  
  
Dr. Laurel Clark  
  
Colonel Ilan Ramon, (Israel's air force)  
  
My heart and prayers goes out to the friends and family of the crew of the Columbia. 


	12. Another Human

Lalalala.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The room was cold and dark when I awoke. I stood and let out a hiss as my legs cried out. I stumbled over to the fire and stirred it. The faint glow illuminated the room. I glanced around for some clothes. A pile of clean tunics lay on a chair. Flipping through them, I was cheered a little to find my old clothes in them. I slipped on my jeans and chose a clean tunic from the pile. After a bit more exploring of the room had taken place I discovered both my hoodie and my hat. Pulling my sneakers on, I stretched and glanced around.  
  
Spotting the door, I trotted out. Let's see, with Elrond we went...left. I walked down, glancing around for other signs of life. There were few; it was still rather early. I stopped and glared. Maybe he went right...I turned around and found myself staring at a velour tunic.  
  
"Woah! Sorry bud, too close." I took a step back and looked at my captor. Brown eyes looked down at me, amused.  
  
"Lady Jack, I presume."  
  
"Yep. I mean, yeah that's me."  
  
"I was sent to escort you down to dinner, but I found your room empty." The man-elf, (I was still having trouble forcing myself to think of them as another race) said with a smile.  
  
"I thought I could make it on my own, but this place has got more wrong turns then fucking New York." The man looked startled for a moment and then laughed.  
  
"I see no one has lied of your words."  
  
"Why does everyone find cursing such a big deal? Seriously, it's just words."  
  
"Yes, I suppose." The elf said with an amused expression on his face. "My name is Figwit, Lady."  
  
"Just Jack, please." I couldn't stop the trace of annoyance from seeping into my voice.  
  
"I do not understand why you refuse to say you are a Lady. You are a woman, and from what Elrohir has said of you, a rather lovely one at that." I shot him a glare. Was he flirting?  
  
"Elf boy, you better not be hitting on me." Figwit blinked in surprise.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Cause I'm not interesting in love or weak shit like that, you hear me? I'm Jack. I'm not a woman, so don't treat me like one." Figwit looked very surprised now. I swore. "Listen I'm sorry, alright?" I had needed to say that more for self-reassurance then anything else. I mentally kicked myself. He already knows of last night no doubt, and so now, I go and make a bigger fool of myself and go off on him for no fucking reason.  
  
"La-Jack. I am sorry if I expressed interest in you. I do not lie that I find you attractive." I did a double take. Me? "I did not realize that you were not open for relationships. Forgive me."  
  
"Oh, hell, don't apologize. I-uh-I was just being a bastard, alright? Now could you please lead me to the food?" Figwit laughed a musical one that filled the air.  
  
"Come, Jack." He offered his arm. I stared it.  
  
"Well, come on, get a move on it." He lowered his arm and simply pointed to a large sets of doors to the right.  
  
"That is the dinning hall." I felt like kicking myself.  
  
"Um, yeah." I paused at the doors. I was going to be stared at. And everyone in there knew of my humiliation of last night. My stomach growled. Damn't I want food!  
  
"Lady, are you all right?" Figwit asked, his voice closer then it should be.  
  
"Yes." I practically growled. Cut it out, elf boy. I'm not built for love. I yanked the doors open. All eyes turned on me. I pulled my hat lower over my eyes.  
  
"Ah, Jack! I see Figwit found you! Come! Eat!" The Lord said merrily, standing. Figwit took my elbow and led me to the main table. I sat down between Elrond and Arwen.  
  
"You're in a good mood." I replied darkly, staring out at the curious faces that inspected me.  
  
"My family is once again whole! This is Estel, my adopted son. He has returned from a long journey with Figwit here, my third councilor." A boy stood, his shoulders were lanky and stretched with growth.  
  
"A man!" I nearly shouted in surprise. He grinned weakly.  
  
"Yes." Estel answered, looking ashamed.  
  
"Oh, hell, this fucking great! I don't feel half as alone anymore! Okay, I lied about that, but maybe I can identify with you more then these guys!" I stood up and walked over to him and stuck out my hand. He stared at it. "Okay." I put my hand away. He stared at me for a moment.  
  
"So, where are you from?" I asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"I have lived here all my life, Lady-"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"-since I was only a babe." He answered, casting an odd look at me.  
  
"Oh, well. So you haven't been around our people much?" I asked, picking up a pastry and sniffing it.  
  
"I have too!" Estel cried out angrily. I bit into the pastry and gacked. I set it down in disgust and picked up another one.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Eighteen." Estel said, staring at me in disbelief as I inspected the cream puff thingy.  
  
"Coolness, I'm seventeen." I took a bite into my cream puff and sat back down at my seat. I grabbed as many as I could and piled them up on my plate. Looking thoughtfully out at the crowd I swallowed.  
  
"You know I'm sorry for last night. Just forget it, please." I addressed it to Elrond but I said loud enough for the gawking crowd.  
  
"It's quite alright." Elrond assured me. I stuffed another pastry in my mouth. "You rather like those, don't you?"  
  
"Yes! Man, these things are great!" I said, taking a chug of milk in front of me. Arwen began to cough politely. "Sorry." I managed after I swallowed. "These things just taste so damn good! I've never tasted such good food in my life!"  
  
"I'll tell the chefs you like it." Arwen said, gracefully rising from the table. "But I must take my leave, Father. I wish to walk in the gardens with my brothers, if I am still invited."  
  
"You are, dearest sister." Elrohir said standing up as well. Estel turned to me, looking at me with curious eyes.  
  
"Do you wish to come?" Estel asked. Arwen shot him an annoyed look.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to-"  
  
"Of course!" Elrohir said, grabbing my hands and pulling me up. I took a step back in annoyance. What was it with elves and invading personal space?  
  
"Come on, you'll love our gardens!" Arwen said in a fake happy tone, still glancing over at Estel angrily. I followed slightly behind the four siblings, who were walking out, arms linked and singing in a different language. I let out a sigh. Oh yeah, the fifth wheel, always fun.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
I decided to make Jack ignore what happened, it's sorta like-a self-defense mechanism. If you don't think about it or talk about it, it didn't happen. 


	13. Bonding Time

MOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
:::BAM!!!!!!!!!:::  
  
Cow falls to the ground dead.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The four siblings sat laughing together on the bench across from me. I fought the urge to jump up and flee. I sighed and looked upwards. They were still talking in there own language, and seemed to have completely forgotten my existence. I guess it was to be expected; their brother did just come back from a trip. But damn, I was bored.  
  
Arwen was raving on an on. Elladan was listening quietly as Elrohir made fun of her behind her back. I glanced at Estel. I didn't know what to make of him. I thought perhaps he and I could talk or something, both being human, but he's more of an elf then a man.  
  
Estel looked up, his stormy eyes locking with mine. Elladan and Elrohir rose, lifting Arwen with them. The three left, nearly carrying a confused Arwen out of the glen. I looked at Estel and raised an eyebrow. He just shrugged. I stood and stretched, feeling my muscles rippling.  
  
"May I ask you something?" Estel asked, shifting on his bench.  
  
"Sure, why not?" I answered wandering over to him.  
  
"I am only 18, young in my peoples eyes-"  
  
"What do ya mean? 18's the age of adult hood for humans...isn't it? Oh wait, you mean the elves. How old do they get to be?"  
  
"They live until they are killed or die of heartbreak." I nearly choked.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You did not know?" Estel asked surprised.  
  
"Those lucky bastards!" I whispered, my mouth falling open. That's not fair! I want to live forever too!  
  
"I wanted to ask you about Humans. Their culture."  
  
"Can't really help you on that, I don't know how you folks around here act."  
  
"Are you not a human?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then could you tell me what's that like?" I stared at him in confusion. How can he not know how to be human?  
  
"Estel, babe, you've been hanging around elves way to long. Have you ever even had contact with humans?"  
  
"Yes!" Estel said angrily.  
  
"I can't tell you how to be human, Estel. It's not something you learn, it's just something you are." Estel sighed and looked down, his face falling.  
  
"I fear I shall never know it then." I cursed under my breath.  
  
"Come on, man, it's okay." I said hastily patting his shoulder. He looked up surprised slightly and let a small grin out.  
  
"How old are you, Jack?"  
  
"18 this October." Estel looked at me startled.  
  
"October?"  
  
"Yeah, as in the month? Never mind." Maybe they had different months here. Crazy people.  
  
"Jack, why are you named after a man?" Anger flared up in me instantly. I beat it down, I will not give into my emotions like a weakling mother. "Jack?" Estel asked as I walked over to the garden wall. It was really the wall of one of the many towering buildings.  
  
"You know, for some reason Estel just doesn't fit you, buddy." I said running my hands over the wall.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's too-elvish. If you're a human, you need a human name." I said glancing back at him. He was still facing away from me on the bench.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hey, if you want me to tell you about humans, I'd change it. Like in Spanish when you have to pick gay names." I felt around for grips in the stone.  
  
"But I already know the language of men."  
  
"Oh, Estel!" I rolled my eyes, the whole mean of that just flew right by him. I pulled myself up and searched with my feet for ledges in the stone.  
  
"I like Estel. Why do you want me to have a human name?"  
  
"To remind you that you are a one." Estel nearly fell from the bench. He turned around, an argument on his lips when he froze.  
  
"What in the name of Elberth are you doing?" I glanced down at him.  
  
"Scaling the walls of Rivendell."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Get down from there! Ladies shouldn't do such things!" I twitched. "You could get hurt!"  
  
"I tell you what, you egotistical bastard. I bet you that I will get to that balcony before you."  
  
"What do I get when I beat you?" Estel asked a grin on his face.  
  
"If you beat me, you get a human name." Estel raised an eyebrow, a crooked grin on his face.  
  
"That's my incentive?"  
  
"Alright, alright, how about this. If you make it to the top before me, you'll get to enjoy my company."  
  
"No. How about this, if I make it to the top, I get to ask you whatever question I want." Fine. He didn't say I had to answer his questions. Ah, loopholes are great.  
  
"Sure." I answered at the same time as Estel added something.  
  
"And you have to answer it."  
  
"No, no, no. That's not fair."  
  
"Yes! You agreed!"  
  
"No, that is not fair!"  
  
"Is too." He said grinning as he climbed up next to me. His face grew serious. "Don't hurt yourself La-hey! That's cheating!" Estel took off after me. I glanced down and watched as he climbed up flexibility after me, a sharkish grin on his face. Holy shit! Must climb faster! Must climb faster! 


	14. Blood Ties

I just wanted to say that this chapter was very hard for me to write. ::Wipes a tear away:: You see my pet cow Jingles was shot. Just the other chapter. It's still very near to me.  
  
In seriousness: This chapter is very important. It is the start of pretty much most of the future of the story, when I start the friendship between Estel (or Joshua Estel) The human name Jack gave him. I apologize that this chapter is going to move so fast, but I decided to like three chapters. If it feels to rushed I am sorry. I usually prefer to build up to things. Please review and tell me what you think of it, if I messed up and what not.  
  
When you're done please read the comments at the bottom. I explained things a bit down there.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
I laid panting on the balcony, feeling the heat radiating off of my body. I glanced at the panting Estel.  
  
"So, Joshua, I guess we came in even, eh?"  
  
"You're not going to stop calling me that, are you?  
  
"Nope. Maybe I'll call you Josh, but Joshua fits you." It didn't really, but I couldn't think of anything else.  
  
"You're not so bad for a girl."  
  
"You're not so bad for an idiot." He grinned at me. "That was fun."  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"How much trouble we gonna get into?" I asked, heaving myself into a sitting position.  
  
"A lot." Estel said, sitting up as well.  
  
"I'm okay with that." I rubbed my head. It hurt. That tea was starting to wear off. My shoulder kind of hurt too. I guess climbing a tower can override any pain reliever.  
  
"Nice hands." He said with a snort. I glanced down at my raw hands.  
  
"Yeah, well look at your own." Estel laughed.  
  
"Yes, they hurt."  
  
"Mine too." There was a moment of silence, and a relaxing cool breeze. "Hey, Josh?"  
  
"Hm?" I grinned. He's already responding to his name.  
  
"We're bonding." He nodded as the first genuine smile I had seen crossed his face.  
  
"I think so. It is nice to have someone with my own physical limitations. If an elf had done that they would have made it up here in half the time it took us." I grunted as I rubbed my palms on my pants.  
  
"Bonding is always good."  
  
"Don't do that. You'll infect the wounds."  
  
"But it itches!" I cried out, itching my scraped palms more.  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Fuck off!" Estel grabbed my hands and tried to pull them apart. I pulled harder; he pulled on his end. My shoulder was starting to hurt a little bit more after being used for tug-of-war.  
  
"Don't itch!"  
  
"I will if I want to!" I screamed back. He yanked my hands forcibly to the side and pinned them against his leg.  
  
"Do-" He grunted as he pulled at my hands, "Not-" My hands popped apart and he shoved them down on top of each of his legs. He grinned into my face. "Itch." The door burst open. Fealin stood there. His eyes traveled from our faces to my hands buried in what must have looked like Estel's crotch. I let out a cry and lurched back.  
  
"No! No! It's not what you think!" I howled. Estel launched into an explanation of what had happened. Fealin just shook his head and walked out, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Somehow, I don't think he believes you, Joshua."  
  
"If he talks, there is going to be one hell of a rumor about us."  
  
"Ha, that's a joke. All they would have to do is take one look at me and then they'd know it wasn't true." Estel sat up and stared at me.  
  
"Jack, you're beautiful." My face reddened, though if it was from embarrassment or anger I couldn't tell.  
  
"I'm a man trapped in a woman's body, Josh. It doesn't take keen eyes to see that." I said forcing my aching muscles to bring me to my feet. Estel grabbed my arm.  
  
"No. You're a woman trapped in a man's bindings." I blinked at him.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about. I dress like a man because I like it-"  
  
"That's not what I meant, Jack!" I ripped my arm from his grip.  
  
"What is with you people?! Just because I'm staying here you people start judging me like you know me! You don't know anything about me!"  
  
"Sometimes it takes an outsider to see the truth."  
  
"Bullshit! You think I'm a lady? Would a lady race you up the side of a fucking tower? Would a woman curse like I do? Dress like I do? Eat like I do? Act like I do?" Estel was standing now.  
  
"What happened to you to make you like this?" He asked, his face twisted with confusion.  
  
"I was born!" I nearly screamed. Estel looked taken aback.  
  
"Jack, you can be who ever you want to be-"  
  
"Then leave me alone! It was a mistake for me to ever talk to you! To think I thought we could be friends just because were both human! God, I've known you for like four hours and you're giving me sage advice!"  
  
"I apologize, I never meant to preach."  
  
"Well, you did." Silence fell and I glared at him. Finally Estel moved, falling onto one knee.  
  
"Jack, forgive me. You are right; I know nothing about you and your past. I- I just...Will you still, still... I am young, I know this, and I speak too quickly, and often dumbly. I have enjoyed the last few hours. I would still like to see you. You are the only human I have ever truly known. And I feel a binding to you because of that. I-" He paused, searching for words. "I would just like to be your friend."  
  
"You want to be my friend?" Estel nodded and stood. "Alright, then go over and shout at the top of your lungs, 'I'm a fucking dick head who takes it up the ass every night' and that you're a shit eater. Do that and all's forgiven." I started to walk away, ready to go brew on my anger when a huge bellow came from behind me. I whipped around to see Estel standing near the railing yelling the required words.  
  
I glanced over the side of the railing, staring down. I snorted. Every elf in Rivendell was staring up at the tower. But Estel didn't stop there; he shot me a look and then kept going, shouting about how he was an idiot and driving away the only human connection he might ever have because he was being too nosy and that he was a blinking idiot.  
  
"Stop it, Joshua." I said laughing. "I'll be your friend. I'm actually touched. No one has ever really wanted to be my friend before." Estel looked relieved and stepped away from the railing. "Well, at least not enough to sacrifice their pride for it. Just do me a favor. Consider it a little extra requirement." Estel looked at me expectantly.  
  
"Don't ever ask about my past. And just accept me as a guy, I don't want to be a woman." Estel frowned for a moment.  
  
"Alright." I stuck out my bloody palm.  
  
"Take it and shake it." He did. "That's a formal way of agreeing on something, and it's a thing you do to people you first meet. At least, where I'm from, anyway." He nodded and then grinned.  
  
"You may have taken this symbol further then you meant to." Estel said, glancing down at his bloodied hand.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We've exchanged blood. With elves, that is the highest sign of friendship."  
  
"Oh?" I looked down at my own hand; it was impossible for me to tell Estel's blood from my own. I hadn't meant to do that. "You don't mind do you? I not like invading some scared code of privacy or something like that?"  
  
"No. I do not mind at all. But you see, according to old legends, we're now bound to each other for all eternity."  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"I've known very few elves who have ever pledged themselves to each other in companionship by using the blood ties, but those that have are either still friends..." He looked out over the sunset. "Or they died together. I only know one was still living while the other was dead."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My father-Elrond. His mentor, Gil-galad, died. He missed him terribly."  
  
"He got over it?" I asked, hope growing that maybe this thing could be beat.  
  
"No. Gil-galad was reborn as Glorfindel, and he lives here now." I nodded, swallowing. I stared out over the sunset. A breeze surrounded us, weaving in between us, carrying the songs of the elves. I felt fear in me, though I didn't believe in superstitious. But this was a new world, with different rules from my own. After all, elves existed.  
  
"Perhaps it doesn't work with humans?" Estel cast me a look plainly saying that it did.  
  
"Glorfin and Herinlyn. Glorfin let himself fade after Herinlyn died in battle." I sighed. I had committed myself -true it was unwittingly- to a man I hardly knew. A hand slipped into my mine. I looked down at it in surprise.  
  
"You fear as well?"  
  
"How did you know?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice level as panic filled me.  
  
"I felt it." I didn't want to be stuck with anyone! Especially someone I hardly knew! His hand squeezed mine. The fear let in a moment. I shot him a surprised look. He turned his head and smiled at me. A cloud moved and sunlight fell on top of us. Estel gasped.  
  
"Joshua?"  
  
"A sign from the Valar." He whispered. "It means they've accepted our ties to each other."  
  
"I guess that means you're stuck with me." I managed hoarsely. I felt fear fill me. Estel placed an arm around me, and very slowly I felt his own fear slipping into the back of my mind. It wasn't like when Elladan gave me the memory of his mother; this was more like a natural thing. Joshua was as scared about this as I was.  
  
"Father. We should go talk to Elrond." I nodded but didn't move. Neither did he.  
  
--------------------------  
  
And that's how Arien saw them as she drove her chariot bearing Anar, the Fire-golden fruit of Laurelin, over the skies of Middle-earth. Two terrified human teenagers, both who had stumbled into something bigger then both of them. Only starting to know the extent to which they had bound their souls together. And so, Joshua Estel, or Aragon, Son of Arathorn, King of all men, and Jack, the girl that slipped through the rift portal, were binded together through the tie of blood.  
  
And this what Yavanna, lover of all living things, wrote in her Book of Life, and showed to Manwe and Varda, the Lords of the Valar.  
  
---------------  
  
Alright, I am a great lover of mythology. And in Norse mythology there is the blood tie principal, and it is not taken lightly. I am pulling from that, and have incorporated it in the Elvish culture. I usually don't like doing that; I feel it's best to follow the guidelines that Tolkien himself set down (not with time and events obviously but with the cultures in general). Thanks for reading!  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Once again, sorry that the chapter went so fast, I hope no one felt rushed. 


	15. The Wind

Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Once again, sorry that the chapter went so fast, I hope no one felt rushed.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Arwen stamped the ground angrily.  
  
"I wanted to talk to Estel!"  
  
"Arwen, why were you ignoring Jack?" Elrohir asked, crossing his arms. "That's not like you."  
  
"I just wanted it to be us! She depresses me! I just wanted to spend some time with my family that's all!"  
  
"Arwen, Jack needs us to spend time with her. If we ever wish to heal the poor girl." Elrohir said, stroking her cheek. "You have us for all eternity, and certainly you have Estel for much longer then Jack." Arwen nodded.  
  
"To heal her would be a great task." Elladan said staring up at the main tower.  
  
"Yes, but our Arwen can do it. Right, little sister?"  
  
"Of course I can! I'll make her into a woman to be amazed by. She'll be my greatest project yet!" Arwen said, a silly grin on her face.  
  
"Arwen, this isn't like taming that wolf." Elladan warned.  
  
"Yes and no. I think there are some aspects rather curiously alike." Elrohir shrugged slightly.  
  
"Arwen, just please remember that she is a living being."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Alright, Arwen. Go ahead and try." Elrohir said with a soft smile. When his little sister set her mind on something, she always got it. His beloved baby sister. He stroked her cheek again. She grinned happily up at him.  
  
"Come, sister, let us go find our brother." He said, offering his arm. She smiled and took it. They paused and looked over at Elladan. He was balanced on a small post, singing softly into the wind. It surrounded him like a blanket, blowing upward from the ground.  
  
"Elladan?" Elrohir called carefully. When his brother was like this, it was difficult to know how he would react to any contact. Elladan's mouth moved, but no sound could be heard.  
  
"What?" Arwen asked, staring up at her older brother as if she didn't know him.  
  
"Go on, I'll catch up." He just barely whispered. Elrohir glanced at his brother and shared a look with Arwen. Sometimes it felt like they had lost Elladan. He didn't know his twin anymore. That knowledge saddened him, unlike anything else ever had. He walked off, Arwen gently patting his arm, reading the pain on his features.  
  
"A...blood tie?" Elladan whispered softly. "Between Estel and Jack? But why?" The wind whipped around him. "Of course I trust you, my Lord." Elladan answered to the wind. A few moments later, Estel's voice came down from the tower.  
  
"'I'm a fucking dick head who takes it up the ass every night and I'm a shit eater!" Elladan shook his head in wonder. The wind rustled the trees. Elladan shook his head.  
  
"No, no. I don't want to know."  
  
---------------------  
  
Elrond looked up started from his tea.  
  
"Estel! Jack! What is it?" The Lord asked, standing. He placed a hand on Estel's cheek and one on my shoulder.  
  
"We did the blood binding." A blonde elf sitting behind Elrond started to choke on his tea.  
  
"You did WHAT?" Elrond cried sharply.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Please review! 


	16. Uneducated Hick

I've decided to write in first person with Aya (Deputy Aya) like I do with Jack. Aya is twenty (if you're interested). Please review, I've been just amazed at the review count. Thanks everyone who reads, and please forgive my missing words and grammar mistakes. (I swear I reread it before I post, but I still manage to miss stuff.) Oh well, onto the story.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
I buried my face deeper into my jacket as the cold north wind blew. My eyes searched the sky for a familiar constellation. I couldn't find one. I shuddered. Something wasn't right about this place. I felt like someone was watching us, though as I scanned the small clearing I couldn't see anything. Even Dell, who had as much belief in the unknown as a brick, was nervous. On the ground below me he paced back and forward, his cigarette blazing.  
  
He was worried about Alex no doubt. The boy had disappeared this morning with Caleb. I shook my head. Damn fools! There are a million places for them to get lost! And where the hell was Ferris and the others? We were suppose to regroup here at noon, it was now almost midnight. I didn't like it here. It didn't help that I was unarmed. It was my first year with the Forrest rangers and I had yet passed all the exams required for me to be able to wield a gun. One of the biggest parts of it was that I wasn't twenty-one yet. So while everyone else got to have guns as we went and hunt out a murderer, I got to baby-sit Dell.  
  
I glanced down again. Just in time to see the forty nine-year-old man itch his crotch. I winced. That's going to stay with me for a while. I shifted so that my legs could comfortable hang over the side of the tree. Dell was unarmed as well. How had Ferris put it, 'I don't want the crazy son of a bitch anywhere near a gun. Or he'll be shooting at the first log that looks like Jack.'  
  
It's not like I thought the girl did anything wrong. My best friend Callie had lived next to Jacob Templite and family's home. What I saw when I came over was enough to convince me that someone ought to take the whole family out back and shot them. What was wrong with the man? Dressing that girl up like a boy! Not that it mattered. I shook my head. Jack shouldn't have killed him. She should have come to us for help.  
  
"Ranger!" Dell shouted from below.  
  
"I have a name."  
  
"Fine whatever. Aya. When are we going after my nephew!"  
  
"We wait until the others come."  
  
"I've waited twelve hours already! I'm not going to wait any longer!" I leaned down to him.  
  
"You're not leaving this clearing."  
  
"Listen girly I don't have to take orders from you!"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Get down here! I'm not going to look up at you like I'm talking to a fucking squirrel!" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Listen Templite! Ferris put me in charge of you and I'll be damned if you go walking off like that idiot son of yours."  
  
"He's not my son!" Dell practically yelled.  
  
"Shut up Dell!" I glanced around quickly. Somehow upsetting the quite of the forest seemed very wrong.  
  
"What's wrong Aya? Scared of a little forest? Fraid the bogy man's gonna come out and rip your throat out?"  
  
"Mr. Templite I am trying to listen for footsteps, so if you'd kindly shut up that would be just lovely."  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that you little bitch! Hey-I'm not done talking to you yet!" I ignored him and climbed up higher in the tree. "Why the hell did they put a little girl like you in charge anyway huh? Why don't you stop trying to do man's work and go back to the fucking kitchen!" I swore loudly.  
  
"Stupid little uneducated hick." I growled under my breath. I looked upwards again. "Ferris! Where the hell are you man? Don't leave me here with jackass!"  
  
I leaned against the tree and pulled my coat collar up. This place is really starting to freak me out. With Caleb and Jack disappearing like that. Talk about Blair Witch project. Dell was still shouting insults up at me, and realizing I wasn't paying any attention he raised his voice.  
  
"If I only had a weapon." I groaned, clamping my hands over my ears. "Mr. Templite go to bed!" There was silence. "I'll stay up and see if any one comes." No answer. "Mr. Templite? Are you there?"  
  
"Shut up girl!" Dell hissed from somewhere below me. "Something's coming. Stay silent and don't move!" Dell was climbing a neighboring tree.  
  
I tensed up and listened. I didn't hear anything. But there was something down there all right. I could feel it. It was radiating upwards in dark waves. Every now and then I would catch a glimpse of a dark head reflecting the moonlight.  
  
For once Dell got something right; there were bogeymen in these woods. I stifled a cry as something hit me. The others! What if they ran into those...things? Something creaked above me. I glanced up and locked eyes with black velvet eyes. A man sat perched on the branch above me. He placed a finger on his lips and pointed down. A bogeymen was sniffing at bottom of the trunk. It was the most horrible thing I'd ever seen. Yet oddly I was fascinated, I'd never seen anything look like that. It had gray skin, and a long thin nose. It's hands and shoulders where thin and it's arms even thinner.  
  
The man slid down next to me, placing a hand over my mouth. He brought his lips and pressed them against my ear.  
  
"My name is Erestor. On normal circumstances I would have you dead by now. But your loud friend has called a band of orcs here." His breath inside my ear made me shake. His voice was deep and rich. "Your friend called you a ranger. You are clearly not. Why do you impersonate one?"  
  
"I am a ranger. A forest ranger." The man shot me a odd glare. He obviously thought I was lying.  
  
"You talk much to loud-" He read my jacket name. "Aya. So I shall do the talking. In a moment my people will come in slaughter these pigs, you must remain perfectly still, or they will shoot you. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good. When this is over you shall come back to Imladris, Rivendell, with me. And then I will ask you questions and you will answer, or you will die. Do you understand me?" I nodded again. "Good. Now, hold on tight to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sh! Just do it!" Black eyes flared in annoyance. In moments he lifted me into his arms and jumped to a different tree. I bit my cry of surprise down sharply, remembering the things below. Blood filled my mouth. Erestor dropped me onto a wooden platform. I glanced around in shock. I had scouted this place out thoroughly! Why did I never see this?  
  
"Stay still if you wish to live!" With that he dove gracefully off the platform. Thinking he was going to die I rushed to the edge of the platform. My mouth dropped open. Not only was he standing there, perfectly unharmed, but there where many other men around him. Throwing back his head in a wicked snarl he let out a war scream. Inhuman ones answered the scream, and the bogy's charged the men.  
  
Swords flashed in the darkness and the smell of blood assaulted my senses. Somebody jerked the back of my shirt and pulled me flat on the platform.  
  
"If you want to stay alive, stay away from the edge." Another man loomed over me, dark hair falling down his shoulders. Intense brown eyes glared down at me in annoyance and then he took jumped off the side of the platform. I stayed silent, I stayed still. When I thought the battle would never end a silence filled the air. I opened my eyes. Six men stood over me, all staring down at me.  
  
"Figwit." Erestor said sternly, wiping black blood from his face.  
  
"My Lord?" It was the dark haired man from before.  
  
"Stay with the men and clean up this mess. Rinvil!" A blonde haired man step forward, bowing deeply. "Rinvil take Tuilin and Cathal and see if more of there band lays upwards. I'm going to take of mysterious visitor to Rivendell. Find the man, bring him to Imladris."  
  
----------------------------  
  
In case your wondering:  
  
Jack: This name literally means, 'man'. So of course, it was perfect for my character.  
  
Alex: Means 'defender' and 'warrior'  
  
Aya: Means 'woven silk'. Like as in spider webs.  
  
Dell: 'Doubtful'  
  
Figwit: Is an acronym for 'Frodo is great...who is THAT?!'  
  
Elrond: 'Stardome' or 'Elf of the Cave'  
  
Glorfindel: 'Goldtress' and 'Golden-haired elf'  
  
Elrohir: 'Horse of the Stars'  
  
Elladan: 'Man of the Stars.'  
  
Fealin: 'Sprit Song'  
  
Rinvil: 'Cold Brillance'  
  
Estel: 'Hope'  
  
Joshua: 'One who saves people from their sins.'  
  
Arwen: 'Noble maiden' (Evenstar is her surname) 


	17. Silver and Green Eyes

The thing about the two Glorfindel's. There is a Glorfindel who dies by falling to his death in a battle with a Balrog, so some think that the Glorfindel of Rivendell is the Glorfindel of Gondolin reincarnated. The more popular belief is that Glorfindel is the reincarnation of Gil-galad. Which is what I believe. ------------  
  
Elrond sat in his chair, staring at us in thought. The surprise that had been on his face moments ago was nowhere to be found. The blonde haired elf was staring at Estel, with a look of anger on his face.  
  
"Why did you let this happen, Estel? You two barely know each other!" the golden haired elf growled.  
  
"I know, Lord Glorfindel, but I just shook her hand and the blood-"  
  
"You just didn't think, Estel!" Glorfindel shouted. "You two have no idea what you have gotten yourselves into! Not one pair of blood tied friends haven't gone through hell!"  
  
"That's true, my Lord, but are you not at peace now in this life with my father?"  
  
"After a life of pain! You don't understand what you have done! You have bound yourself to her forever Estel! More then that, you have opened yourself to be an instrument of the Valar! They will do their work through you, as they did through my life as Gil-galad!"  
  
"But, my Lord, why would I be important for any of their works?"  
  
"They will make you important!" Glorfindel yelled. Estel closed his mouth and looked down. I clutched his hand tighter. The move didn't go unnoticed by the Lords. Glorfindel was staring at it almost with sorrow in his eyes, Elrond sighed and stood.  
  
"Beloved friend, you have frightened them enough." Elrond said, softly staring at me. I looked away. "I do not know how this blood tie will work; with all the others they had known each other for years. Can you feel each others feelings?"  
  
"What? That's impossible." I growled, crossing my arms.  
  
"Yes." Joshua said from behind me. I stared up at Estel. He looked down at me and smiled weakly.  
  
"Who knows, Elrond? Perhaps this is the wish of the Valar." Elrond glanced back at his friend. "First Jack appears out of nowhere, speaking an odd form of English, dressed oddly and in many different ways then that of our ladies." Elrond nodded slightly.  
  
"It is odd that she would appear out know where."  
  
"Even odder that she acts as if she is a man." Glorfindel said darkly. "Last night when she ran from-"  
  
"Hello! I'm right here! Stop talking about me as if I was out of the room!" They looked at me in surprise.  
  
"I see fear has not dulled your quick tongue." Glorfindel said sharply.  
  
"Fuck off." I flicked him off. He stared at me for a moment. It was my guess that he hadn't been treated with disrespect in his entire life. Then Glorfindel started laughing.  
  
"My, my you are amusing."  
  
"My, my you are an ass!" I growled back at him.  
  
"Jack, I know you are scared at the moment, but do treat him with more respect." I glanced at Elrond in surprise. He was staring down into his tea, stirring it slightly. I nodded. "And more so, I wish to know where you come from. Why are you running, and from who?"  
  
"I-eh." I fell silent and looked down at my feet. If I tell them, I'll get...hell, I don't what will happen. "I ran away from home because I didn't get along with my family." Estel shot me a look that plainly said he knew I was holding something back. "And the next thing I know, instead of being in Canada, I'm in fucking Rivendell, which has living breathing elves running around, and suddenly I'm bound to Joshua."  
  
"Joshua?" Elrond asked, raising and eyebrow.  
  
"That's what she calls me." Estel said quickly, still looking at me.  
  
"Estel, is she telling the truth? You should be able to tell." Glorfindel asked from his set.  
  
"She is. She's just ...leaving something out." I glared at Estel.  
  
"And where is this Canada? I have never heard of it." Glorfindel asked.  
  
"It's a country, right above America."  
  
"Is that another country?" Glorfindel obviously didn't believe me.  
  
"That's where I come from." I growled at him. I disliked his haughtiness. "Listen okay, where I'm from, elves don't exist. There's a book or two about this place, but it doesn't exist. You don't believe me? I can sing the fucking national anthem for you!" For a moment all three stared at me. Suddenly Glorfindel kicked out the chair, which he was using for a footrest.  
  
"Sit down and tell me about your world."  
  
"World?" Estel asked, looking confused. Elrond was also looking at Glorfindel for and explanation.  
  
"She obviously doesn't hail from around here." The elf said gruffly. I sat down. "Tell me, you say there are no elves in your world?"  
  
"None."  
  
"It must be a sad world in deed." Estel said sadly from behind me. I glared at Glorfindel.  
  
"Not from where I'm sitting." Elrond chuckled a bit as Glorfindel's lips twisted into a smile.  
  
"You said something about books."  
  
"Yeah, I'm but fuzzy about that. I'm not a fan, so I can't really tell you about it. Except there's one named The Hobbit, and I think another one called The Lord of The Rings or something like that." This time it was Elrond who choked on his tea. Glorfindel grew a tad bit paler. "What? What did I say?"  
  
"Nothing." Elrond managed through his coughing. "Continue." I gave them both and odd look and then glanced back at Estel. He was standing directly behind me. He shrugged down at me. I looked back at Elrond. He had gotten control of himself again.  
  
"Why were you running away from your home?" The Lord asked.  
  
"Like I said, I didn't get along with my family."  
  
"Your father?" Glorfindel asked leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You were screaming that you were sorry to him last night." I felt my face heat with embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah, well, I failed him."  
  
"Is that why you left?" Estel asked.  
  
"I just felt the need to split, that's all."  
  
"Split?" Elrond asked. I grit my teeth; it was getting a bit annoying having to explain slang words to them every four seconds.  
  
"Sorry, I had other reasons."  
  
"Just a thought: Do all women act like they're men in your world?" Glorfindel asked, examining my face. I felt anger flash through me.  
  
"No." I growled out.  
  
"Then why do you?" He asked, not breaking eye contact.  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"I think it is."  
  
"Listen, you piece of shit! I don't have explain myself to you!"  
  
"Jack!" Elrond called out warningly.  
  
"No! Why don't you people accept the fact that I'm a man!"  
  
"But you're not!" Glorfindel said, raising his voice to match mine.  
  
"I should be!" I yelled back.  
  
"Who said so? Your father?" Glorfindel asked, slamming his hands onto the table, making the dishes rattle.  
  
"Why do you care?" I screamed at him, standing up abruptly. Estel put a soothing hand onto my arm. I pulled away. "You don't know me! Why do you care?"  
  
"Why do any of us care? We don't like seeing beings in pain." I let out a disgusted sound.  
  
"I guess that makes you Mother Teresa!" Glorfindel's brow furred. "Listen to me! I don't want your help!"  
  
"Too bad, you have it."  
  
"I am happy being who I am!"  
  
"Is this who you are? Or is it who you were made to be?"  
  
"Listen, you goddamn asshole! Who are you to judge me? You don't know anything about me! You don't know about my house or my family! So just shut up!" Glorfindel just leaned back in his chair and stared at me. I hated that!  
  
"Don't give me any looks of pity!"  
  
"I'm not giving you one." He said, his voice level. Confusion filled me as his eyes continued to stare. His silver eyes were filled with deep age. A pit formed in my stomach. It filled me with a hollow feeling. What the hell was he doing to me? I forced myself to break eye contact. The feeling didn't leave.  
  
"You know what? Fuck you!" I shouted, filling all the hatred and malice into it that I could. I turned and fled the room. Estel started to follow, but Glorfindel stopped him. I flew down the stairs, past a startled Arwen and Elrohir. I ran until I came to a dead end. A wall towered above me, and sitting on it was a man. I blinked at him. He sat on the ledge, his green eyes staring down at me. I took a step back when I saw his eyes. They were a bright green, a green that no one was supposed to have. A color that belonged only to plants when the sun shown through their leaves.  
  
A gust of wind came, swirling around the man, tossing his charcoal hair around him.  
  
"Hello, Jack."  
  
------------  
  
Aragon struggled against Glorfindel's grip on his arm.  
  
"Let me go, Glorfindel!" He strained in vain; he had to get to Jack. Her pain filled every corner of his mind. The urge to take her into his arms and comfort her was overwhelming.  
  
"Do you see now?" Glorfindel asked levelly.  
  
"Glorfindel." Elrond growled slightly. While Glorfindel was his best friend, he'd be damned if he let him hurt his Estel. Pain crossed Estel's face as he felt Jack escaping further and further away from him.  
  
"I have to go to her! Let me go!" Estel pulled back violently, but the elven lord's grip didn't budge.  
  
"Do you see now what you've gotten yourself into? Joshua Estel?" Estel looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"What you call me?"  
  
"Ereinion." Elrond warned again. At the sound of his past life true name, his grip loosened on Joshua Estel's arm. Before Estel could react he fell to the ground, crying out in pain and clutching his right forearm.  
  
"Estel! What is it?" Elrond shouted, rushing to his adopted son's aid. He pulled Estel's hand from his wound, only to find there was none.  
  
"Jack! It's Jack! Something's happened to her!" Suddenly Glorfindel was moving and then he was gone. He moved with the speed he was acclaimed for.  
  
------------  
  
a little note. For those of you a little rusty on your Silmarillion history, Ereinion is Gil-galad's true name. He becomes known as Gil-galad after his uncle's death, Turgon, and his father Fingon became King. Gil- galad means 'scion of Kings' which for those of us who aren't dictionaries, means 'successor of kings'. 


	18. We Do Listen

Sorry this is so short. I have to go babysit, I'll write more when I get home tonight.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Glorfindel flew down the stairs. He paused when the path split directions. He glanced both ways and grit his teeth at the delay. He strained his ears for any sound of the she-male.  
  
"-fucken hurts." He spun on his heel and shot down the right path. Jack was hunched over, cradling her right arm against her body. He crouched beside her.  
  
"Jack, let me see it." She glanced up at him, her eyes clouded with pain and confusion.  
  
"He was just sitting up there. On the wall. He told me to take his hand. So I-so I did. Green eyes. Such green eyes. He hurt me. It fucken hurts." She mumbled, staring at the wall. Glorfindel gently pulled her arm away from her. His eyes widened with what he saw. The skin was pink and raw, singed in the center, where there was a black mark. It was an odd symbol, but not one he hadn't seen before. Glorfindel swore.  
  
"Come on, Jack. Can you stand? We have got to get this bandaged." He pulled her to her feet. Jack was staring down at her arm. He took her left arm and started to lift her.  
  
"I...I want to go home." Glorfindel stared at her in surprise. "I don't like it here. I'd rather go back and get hanged then stay here."  
  
"Why would they hang you?" Glorfindel asked, crouching down next to her.  
  
"In my world we don't got this kinda stuff going on. There are no elves and no scary things. And there are no blood ties, that's just something kids do. It doesn't work where I'm from. And no one has green eyes like his."  
  
"Jack." She was in shock. He had to get her to lay down. "Jack, I want you to come with me." Her brown eyes flickered to his. Glorfindel's own silver eyes stared back. And for a moment the just stared, bronze and silver locking. Glorfindel couldn't bring himself to look away. Something was different with this girl. Jack turned her face to the wind.  
  
"Jack," He said after his voice had returned to him, "come on, I need to get you to Elrond." He stood again and stared to reach down to lift her up. Her hand grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Ereinion. Do you hear it?" Jack asked, her face still pointing to the west.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Glorfindel asked sharply. Her bronze eyes locked his again. Something inside the reincarnated elven king shook. She looked away.  
  
"I don't hear anything." The elf king said. Jack grabbed his face and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Skai! Skai! Gimb-ash nazg buurz goth durb! That's what they scream." She growled darkly. Glorfindel stared at her in shock.  
  
"How do you know that language?!" Jack didn't answer. "Damn't woman! How do you know black speech! Answer m-"  
  
"Ereinion." She turned to him again, her eyes half lidded. "You haven't prayed in a long time, Radiant Star. You mustn't lose your faith in us, dearest Ereinion."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We do listen." And then the half-lidded look was gone and Jack fell limply to the ground. Glorfindel stared open mouthed at the girl.  
  
----------------  
  
The black speech she speaks, very roughly translated from Black Speech to English is:  
  
Gah! Gah! Find the One Ring! The Dark Lord Rule!  
  
If you want to see what the brand on her arm is, go here:  
  
It is Tolkien's logo.  
  
I promise you, my little side characters all come into play! Sorry I didn't update when I promised, computer problems. Please review! 


	19. Micheal

Sheriff Michael Elrentin sat in the tree, cursing out god as the wind tore through the trees. He had lived through Vietnam, and now he was going to die in a damn tree. He squinted down at the ground. He couldn't tell if those monstrous things where still there or not, but he was pretty sure the others of the search party didn't make it. He'd have to take a chance.  
  
"Ferris! Kelington! Is anyone alive?" Michael shouted, his voice echoed off the trees. Silence met his ears. These kids were too young to die! And by such things! Then again, they were a little older then when he had gone to Vietnam. "Something tells me I'm not where I'm supposed to be." Michael muttered.  
  
"Don't move." A voice said softly from his right. Michael turned and blinked in surprise at the arrow point in front of his face. "Sonny, get that out my face." He growled, pushing the tip down. "Help an old man down?" The man didn't answer just raised his arrow tip again. Michael sighed.  
  
"I'm 64 years old. Do you think I'm going to attack you? I get up to pee four times a night. I got up this damn tree and now I can't get down." The man started laughing and lowered his bow.  
  
"My name is Rinvil. I thought you were another human."  
  
"Well, I am. Never mind that, I've been freezing my ass off in this tree; get me down will you?" After a bit of work, Rinvil got the old man down. "You haven't seen the rest of my party have you?"  
  
"They're dead I'm afraid."  
  
"I figured."  
  
"You have a limp. Are you hurt?" Rinvil asked.  
  
"No, boy, I got it in Vietnam."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Vietnam, you know, the war America lost. The unjust war." Michael spit out bitterly. At a look on Rinvil's bewildered face, he let out a curse. "What are they teaching you kids now a days? The War of 1960. Ring a bell? Odd boy." Michael sighed and stood up. "You wouldn't happen to know where all the guns went?"  
  
"Guns?"  
  
"Weapons boy!" Michael now completely didn't know what to make of Rinvil.  
  
"Oh, no. You should come back with me. Orcs roam the forests."  
  
"Is that what we ran into? Bloody awful things."  
  
"I am looking for a man. We found him with woman. I believe her name is Aya."  
  
"That would be Dell then. He's real asshole. Ignorant as hell. Why are you searching for him?"  
  
"He is trespassing."  
  
"No one owns these lands." Michael said, resting a hand on his hip. This boy had to be insane.  
  
"Lord Elrond does." Seeing that the name meant nothing to Michael, Rinvil sighed. "Come with me back to my home. Far to many people have not heard of Lord Elrond for my liking.  
  
"Is Aya there?"  
  
"She will be, three days before us. It's a long trek. Can you take it?"  
  
"I was solider boy, long treks aren't new to me." Rinvil was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Do you happen to know of elves?"  
  
"Yes, little tiny things that run around and make toys." Michael said, starting to follow Rinvil.  
  
"What are they teaching you kids now a days?" Rinvil mocked, readjusting his quiver. "Toys indeed!" 


	20. Golden Eyes

I took time to sit down yesterday when, my computer was being a bitch, and map out the plot for the story. I feel all happy about it now.  
  
-------------------  
  
My eyes opened and were assaulted with a silver light. I squinted and looked around. There was nothing but silver. There where no walls, no ceiling. The only way I knew there was a solid ground was because I could feel it with my feet. There was no sound, not even my own breathing.  
  
"Hello?" I shouted. No sound escaped my lips. I took a step forward and froze as in the muted silence, a crack began in the silver, racing forward all around me. The crack raced across the silver, spreading under my feet and onward. One by one pieces of the silver on one side of the crack fell silently into darkness. I leapt over to the solid side, landing without a sound. I stood and glanced down the side of the now formed cliff.  
  
"Jack." I swung around, crying out, my voice once again swallowed by the silence. The silver ground under me began to shake, and the cliff edge was quickly expanding. I ran down the never-ending silver, the edge chasing me from behind.  
  
"Jack, wake up." I shot forward and glanced around. I was on a grassy hill, laying between two great trees. The plain was filled with a soft light that seemed to becoming from the two trees.  
  
I backed up, staring up at the trees. They were of an impossible height.  
  
"Choose, Traveler." A soft voice cried, carried on the wind.  
  
"Who?" My voice was back, though nothing but a whisper.  
  
"Choose, Traveler."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Choose, Traveler." The voice was just as soft as before, yet this time with an underlying tone of authority. "Which one calls to you: Telperion the elder, from which silver dew ever fell; or Laurelin the younger, from which great light and warmth came forth from her golden flowers? Choose wisely, young one. They decide your fate."  
  
"But what am I choosing?" I shouted in frustration. No answer came. I stared at the massive trees.  
  
'Come with me,' I swirled around.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
'Tis I, Telperion. Come with me and a great mind you shall become, one whose skills in battle are legendary. Come with me, the elder, and I will show you my wisdom.'  
  
'No,' A softer voice called from the golden tree, 'come with me, Laurelin the golden. Come with me and a person of great courage and kindness you shall become, one whose skills in battle are legendary. Come with me, the younger, and I will show you my wisdom.'  
  
"Trees are talking to me." I said rubbing my temples. This is just too odd.  
  
"Choose, choose, choose!" The trees cried, their words rambling together.  
  
"Alright! I'll choose! My choice is" while being smart is great, "Laurelin." I can gain knowledge on my own, courage I can never find nor buy.  
  
'Come touch my bark.' I climbed up the big mound of earth and balanced myself on top of one of her great roots. I placed a hand on the bark, and felt nothing. The tree before me started to fade away.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
'We are but a memory!' Cried Telperion.  
  
'And a memory we will always remain!" Cried Laurelin.  
  
'Oh fair Yavanna! How we miss your sweet voice!' Telperion called. He was soon echoed by Laurelin.  
  
'Remember your choice, Jack!' Laurelin cried out faintly as the tree almost completely disappeared. 'Courage over Intelligence! Remember it!' Then the trees were gone.  
  
The light around me started to fade, and then there was only blackness.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
I awoke with a start, clutching my injured arm.  
  
"Jack! You're awake!" I looked up at Arwen. She was standing near the doorway holding a tray of food. "I must go and tell Father! He's been wanting to talk-" The tray fell from her grip as she brought her hands to cover her mouth.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, panic starting to well in me. What the hell was wrong?  
  
"Your eyes! They're golden!" 


	21. Hysterics

The more you review the quicker I update! Any ways, here's the next chapter.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Elrond!" I shouted as I stalked across the freezing courtyard. I ignored the look my backwards baseball hat and nightgown were getting. I shoved my way past the gathering of elf ladies and used the knee of a statue to boost me up to the gazebo.  
  
"You could have used the stairs." Fealin said dryly. I flicked him off.  
  
"What is going on, Elrond?" I shouted angrily. "I know you know! I know it!"  
  
"Calm down, Jack; you are hysterical." Elrond said calmly, sipping his coffee.  
  
"In the past four days, I have been warped to another world, found that elves were real, blood tied myself to Josh, became a tool of your gods, got a tattoo burned into my skin, which by the way," I raised the healing scar to show them. "hurts like hell, and my eyes- my eyes have been turned gold." I gripped Elrond's collar. His cup shattered on the ground as I pulled him up to my face. "Gold, Elrond! Do you see the gold? Do you see it?"  
  
"I see it." Elrond said uncomfortably, pulling away.  
  
"And if that wasn't enough, I just got done having a conversation with trees! Trees, Elrond! Two of them! Great big ones! So yeah, I'm a little hysterical!" I nearly screamed.  
  
"Muffin?" Estel asked, holding out his half-eaten muffin.  
  
"I don't want any muffins, Joshua!" Estel winced.  
  
"Jack, sit down." Glorfindel ordered sternly.  
  
"Listen to me, you blonde asshole! I will not sit down until I get some answers!"  
  
"If you sit down, I'll give them to you." Glorfindel said darkly, his silver eyes flashing in annoyance. Silver eyes...  
  
"Wait a minute." I brought my face close to his, staring into his eyes. He scooted his chair back a few feet.  
  
"That's right, I choose Telperion."  
  
"Dude." I sat down. "So you saw them too?"  
  
"Weren't they beautiful?" Glorfindel asked, a far away look in his eyes. "I can still remember their voices crying in pain as they faded into memory..."  
  
"Yeah. Alright, what were those things?" I asked, swinging my chair around until it was backwards. I propped my elbows on the back.  
  
"Trees of the Valar."  
  
"Okay, that tells me squat."  
  
"Jack, I can your legs." Elrond said quietly. A younger looking elf tilted his head my way. My nightgown was pulled up to past my knees with the way I was sitting. I readjusted myself so that I sat Indian-style on the chair.  
  
"Alright then." Glorfindel sat back. "In the begining there was Eru, also called Iluvatar. The Ainur were born of his thoughts. The Valar are a type of the Ainur. He showed them a vision of Middle-earth." Elves of all ages where gathering around the gazebo, all listening attentive to the golden haired elf.  
  
"When they saw the Children of Iluvatar, elves and men, they fell in love. And some of them, the greatest and fairest, came down to shape Arda, Middle- earth, for the Children. One of them went bad; his name is so terrible I shall not say it. He wanted all of Arda for his own. But Manwe, the god of the winds and king of the Valar, denied him and so the evil one started a war. When the Children did come, they had to unite to destroy him. They failed, but he was banished from Arda. The made two trees of light-"  
  
I woke up to find Joshua staring down at me.  
  
"You fell out of your chair."  
  
"Yeah. I kinda noticed. Was hard not to."  
  
"So you ask and then you sleep." Glorfindel said his face laced with disbelief.  
  
"Well, it was long story. I got up to the part the hiding of the Undying lands." I said standing up and stretching.  
  
"I'm impressed. Did you understand any of it?" Giggles from the elven ladies.  
  
"Yes!" Good god this man was annoying! "God, you're a whore." Glorfindel choked on his muffin. I jumped off the gazebo. Estel ran to me and stopped me.  
  
"Jack!" Estel cried his mouth agape.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?! You don't go and call the reincarnation of one of the greatest elven kings ever a whore!" I paled slightly. I didn't know he was a king.  
  
"So." I said regaining my composure and walked off.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To find some decent clothes."  
  
"Erestor has returned! He has brought someone!" A guard shouted. A gray horse trotted into the horse. The elf, whom I guessed was Erestor swung down off the horse.  
  
"Erestor! It is good to have you home!" Elrond shouted, running down the steps of the gazebo and grabbing Erestor's shoulders in his greeting. On the back of his horse a woman shifted around, staring around. It was Deputy Aya.  
  
"Oh, fuck." Estel gave me a concerned look. He reached for my hand. I pulled away. "Oh, fuck, no." Aya spotted me. For a moment she stared at me, her mouth open in shock. Then she let out a cry. I was off, running towards the main gate. She jumped off Erestor's horse, landing in front of me.  
  
"Stop!" Aya shouted. I bolted in the other direction, ducking to avoid her arms. I doubled back and zig-zagged through the pillars, trying to lose Aya. It didn't work.  
  
"Jack, stop! This is resisting!" Aya shouted from behind me. I started for the gate again. I almost flew from my feet when Elrond's iron grip locked onto my arms. I elbowed him in the groin. His hands released. I took off again. Aya skidded to a stop in front of me.  
  
"Don't do this, Jack."  
  
"Don't make me hurt you, Deputy." I warned.  
  
"You wouldn't. You're not a killer, Jack. You don't have the guts."  
  
"I'm sure that's not what my family said."  
  
"Listen, we can just sit down and talk about this. The rest of team will be here soon." I glanced back at the elves. Josh's eyes stared at me worriedly. I would have to plow through her. I took off. Aya was so surprised she barely had time to react. She spun out of the way, my punch going into air. I ran into the forest, a cursing Deputy following me.  
  
With a burst of speed Aya overtook me, tackling me to the ground and pinning me there.  
  
"Jack, don't be stupid. Let's talk. I need to know where we are. What's going on? Like I said before, I don't believe-" She let out a sharp cry as she was thrown off of me. I rolled onto my back. Josh had thrown her off, and he glared at her, breathing hard.  
  
"Back off." He warned, helping me up. Fealin pressed his boot onto her back, keeping her down. She let out a whimper.  
  
"Stop it, Fealin." He looked up in surprise. "Let her go." He stepped back and Aya jumped up. Breathing hard, she glared at me.  
  
"Jack Templite." Aya said between puffs. "Tell me now, and answer me truthfully. Did you do it?" I looked away. "Shit. I was hoping you were going to say no." Aya sighed. A look of remorse appeared on her face. She brought out her cuffs.  
  
"What are you going to do Deputy? Bring me down to the station?" I asked darkly. Blushing, she put the cuffs away.  
  
"Why Jack? Why did you do it?" Aya asked. "Is it because of how he treated you?" I nodded.  
  
"Jack, what's going on?" Estel asked. I glanced at him.  
  
"Nothing, Estel."  
  
"You lie horribly." Glorfindel said from behind me.  
  
"I don't need any of your crap at the moment!" I growled at him. Glorfindel nodded and shut up. "Thank you!"  
  
"Jack, you should have come to us. Was he hitting you?" I pursed my lips. "Oh, I can't blame you for what you did. Hell, I would've done it."  
  
"Just shut up, Aya! You don't know what you're talking about! What happened was a reflex! I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Of course you didn't, honey." Aya said softly, looking at me with pity in her eyes. I tore at my hair.  
  
"Deputy! Damn't woman I failed him!"  
  
"How?" Aya asked. "Listen, as soon as we get back civilization with the rest of the crew, the first thing we are going to do is-" She paused and looked around. "Find out what cult this is and then get a statement. If you tell us exactly what happened, maybe we can find a loop hole."  
  
"I don't want your help. Besides, I don't think we can get home from here."  
  
"What happened?" Elrond said in a commanding voice. I glanced at him, finding the need to answer him bubbling with in me. I bit my tongue. What the hell was this? Some sort of mind trick? Elrond repeated it. Aya answered him.  
  
"She killed her father."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Yep, Elrond does voice magic. 


	22. Explanations

Okay still in the writing mood, so I'm updating again. Even though I should be doing my Spanish take home test. (Considering it's 9 p.m. and all)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Elrond, Glorfindel, Fealin, Erestor, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and Joshua all sat across from me. It seemed like anyone I had ever met in this place had come to hear me out. Aya sat in a chair close to the corner. Her face was pale and the hand clutching her glass was shaking. She had taken the elf thing a lot worse then I had.  
  
"Okay. Where should I start?"  
  
"At the beginning." Glorfindel said softly.  
  
"Right. Well, I was born on October 29 at 11: 49 p.m. to Jacob and Lily Templite. I did two things that were wrong: I was born a girl and I made my mother barren. When I was six we adopted Alex, my brother. The only reason why it took so long was because Father was searching for the perfect boy, one who carried the same hair color – most of our family is blonde, save Caleb and me. And also with the blue eyes that Templite males are accustomed to. I'm black haired because of my mother's father. Caleb has it because his mother, Shirley, cheated on my Uncle Dell with an Alaskan.  
  
"I am from Hazelvine, Minnesota, which is at the very tip of Minnesota. When Elrohir and Fealin found me, I was running from the cops," I jerked my head towards Aya, "and was trying to make it to the Canadian border. In all reality, I could have made it, but most likely I would have frozen to death before I got there.  
  
"My father, Jacob, is a very prescient man –was," I corrected myself painfully. " And he wanted a boy; he didn't want any girls."  
  
"Is that why you act the way you do?" Arwen asked. "Your father did this to you? What a monster!"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about. My father was an honorable man. A good man. He had every right to want sons. I did my best to be his son; I was raised as one. I was on the baseball team, track, basketball, judo, you name it. I even played hockey once. But I still failed him. I was-this was- to much of a woman." I looked down at my body, my femininity enhanced by the nightgown. "No matter how I tried, I still failed him."  
  
"How could you have failed him?" Elrond asked. "You couldn't have prevented puberty!"  
  
"I know. But I should have hid it better." I said with a sigh. "My brother, Alex, was...always what my father wanted. Alex had an ideal life. Sometimes I was jealous, I admit, but I feel horrible for stealing him away from Alex. Alex is....a year older then me, but he is kinda younger." The elves nodded.  
  
"How you can you praise him? My best friend was Callie, your neighbor. I saw him hit you! How can you still love him?"  
  
"He's my father, Aya!" I shouted angrily. "He beat me because-" I couldn't come up with a reason. "Just shut up." I pulled my hat lower. "One day I slept during class, and my teacher kept me after. I got home late, and then the teacher talked to my father about his worries for my health." I said bitterly. They always meant to help, yet all it did was make it worse. I stared at my hands.  
  
"Father got upset. He came up. He was the angriest I'd ever since him. He was going to-" I stopped and swallowed. "Kill me this time. He had me down, and this big 45-pound weight. He was going bash my head in with it." My voice had become dry and shallow.  
  
"So, ten years of martial arts kicked in. I fought back." My voice wavered. I pulled my hat down even lower as I couldn't blink the tears away. "I did a round kick and I broke his neck. And then I ran." I twisted my hands together, screaming at myself for being so weak. There was silence as I pushed my feelings down, deep inside of me.  
  
"Don't do that." Fealin was crouching in front of me, looking up. He reached up and wiped the tears away. "Don't bury it. Get out. Or else you never will."  
  
"I'm not going to be weak." My voice shook. Fealin's eyes softened.  
  
"Do you want to bite my shoulder?" He asked. I laughed, a short, hollow one, but a laugh.  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"Jack, you tell the jury what you just told me, and you'll get off on self defense." Aya said, leaning forward.  
  
"Aya! I don't think we're getting home! We're surrounded by blinking elves!" Aya paled. "Besides, I don't think with people like my Uncle Dell on the stand that I'll have much say."  
  
"Oh my God, Dell! I left him in the woods when those things attacked!" Aya shouted, jumping up. I jumped up looking like I could kill her.  
  
"You brought Dell here? Oh God, I hope whatever is out there eats him!"  
  
"That's a nice thing to say about your kin." Aya said as she stood.  
  
"He's Dell." Aya smiled and then shrugged.  
  
"Do not worry. Rinvil is out looking for him. He will find him." Erestor said from his chair.  
  
"He'll be aggressive." Aya warned.  
  
"Rinvil can handle him." Erestor assured.  
  
"Yeah, beware of stupidity." I snorted, wiping the tearstains off my face. "It's really weird." I said with an embarrassed laugh. "They just won't stop."  
  
Fealin looked at me and grabbed my hand. He tilted my chin and kissed my forehead. I must have backed up about four feet.  
  
"Whoa, now."  
  
"Forgive me, Jack. I just do not like seeing you in tears."  
  
"That's quite lovely. But let's not do that." I insisted, leaning against the wall. That's odd, my tears have stopped. I pulled up my nightgown and wiped my face off. When I lowered it, everyone in the room save Aya was looking politely away. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Elves." 


	23. Favorites

Okay doky, still writing. And it's like 11: 58. I'm going to hate myself tomorrow morning. Sigh. Keep reviewing, it makes allowing writing sprees to take place at night possible. Another thing, with Estel, as Jack gets more and more comfortable with him she will start to think of him as Josh or Joshua, losing the Estel completely.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright." Aya said, taking a drink of her water with less shaking hands. "You all are elves, and this is some place called Middle-earth." Aya's voice failed her and she took another drink.  
  
"Yep." I answered, watching with humor at Aya's reaction. She's such a wuss!  
  
"Those things that attacked me and Dell, they were Orcs, which are evil things that think like men? Oh, hell, I'm only used to different skin tones." She said, shaking her head. "How did we get here? Jack?"  
  
"Damned if I know."  
  
"And another thing. I know you answered this earlier, but I still don't understand. What do you mean 'the trees turned your eyes gold'?"  
  
"Take it, goldy." Glorfindel shot me a glare and launched into another explanation of the Eru and the Valar and the two trees and the Valar.  
  
"Whoa. This is so deep." Aya said, putting down her cup. "I took several culture classes in college. Go on, tell me more." And so Glorfindel went on, Elrond and Erestor inserting things as he went along. For a moment I was interested, but that faded quickly when they started discussing the family tree of Feanor. Josh and the twins were talking about a riding competition coming up, and Arwen was gazing out the window. I sighed and looked over at Fealin. He was sitting on the chair directly in front of me. He was watching me. I shifted a bit uncomfortably. He didn't look away, and he didn't blink. Finally I just closed my eyes and fell limply backwards. All talking stopped.  
  
"I'm alive, just bored." I announced.  
  
"Do you wish to join our conversation?" Estel asked.  
  
"Naw. I actually want to think for a bit. A lot has happened."  
  
"Alright, then." He went back to talking with his friends. How the hell are we going to get home? Aya and I? Are we even going to have the chance? What am I going to when Dell shows up? And why the hell am I being used as a pawn? I felt a distinct dislike at that thought. I don't want to be anyone's pawn. I sighed. I want a cheeseburger. Or a subway meatball 12'' sub. Yeah, that would be good right now. I want cable TV, too. And a shower; I would rather like a shower. I felt a half-sleep fall upon me.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Hm?" I answered slightly dazed.  
  
"Over here, Jack." I sat up and looked around. I was in a grassy field again. I looked to my left. A huge tree stood there. Uh-oh.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" I asked it hesitantly.  
  
"No, Jack, behind you." I turned around. A man stood there, with black hair and green eyes. The oddest green eyes; a green no one's supposed to have. I shuddered and gripped my arm as it started to ache.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Orome." He said sitting down next to me.  
  
"You're one of the gods." He nodded. "You bastard!" I punched him. "You burned a tattoo into my skin man! That is not fucking fun you know!" Orome laughed.  
  
"You are aware that I could destroy you right know, aren't you?" He asked with a laugh.  
  
"Go ahead. I don't want to be anyone's pawn."  
  
"You were your father's." Orome said quite seriously.  
  
"That is completely different!" I yelled. Orome held up his hands in defense.  
  
"If you say so. Listen to me, Jack." He placed a hand on my shoulder. A calmness filled me, and utter comfort that filled me to my toes. I scooted closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder. I yanked it off and jumped up.  
  
"What the hell was that?" I demanded. He pulled me down by the hand and the calm feelings pulled me down.  
  
"Listen to me. I like you, Jack. You're unlike any human female we have at the moment. That is undoubtedly why Eru sent you over."  
  
"You mean your god dude?"  
  
"Your god as well; now don't interrupt. Each one of us has our favorites in the dark war. Manwe has Frodo, Varda, Ereinion, Nienna has Aragon just as Tulkas has Eowyn. I was quite content not having a favorite and just watching the wars, as I have in the past. But when Eru sent you I took a liking to you in an instant. I'm going to take you under my wing, and give you advice." Orome's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him, not in a sexual way, but in a fatherly way.  
  
"You're touching me." I managed in a forced voice. I couldn't make it sound threatening, though. He laughed and his arm squeezed me.  
  
"So I am, so I am. Don't go against the Valar. Do remember what Ereinion told you of Feanor? Don't go against the Valar. I won't be able to protect you. We are all but pawns in Eru's plans."  
  
"Who's Ereinion?"  
  
"Glorfindel; Gil-galad."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How do you like your eyes?" Orome teased.  
  
"About as much as I like my tattoo." He chuckled.  
  
"You'll get used to them, and you'll become proud of them. The tattoo is the crest of the Valar, you know."  
  
"I didn't." He rubbed my back and laid me down on the grass. My eyelids became heavy.  
  
"Don't be alarmed. Your body is just calling for its mind. In a few seconds you will be back in your own body." Orome said as I closed my eyes. "Oh and Jack, don't tell them that you talked to me."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
I shot up and glanced around. I was back in the room. I looked down at my tattoo. It had spiking pains coming from it. I rubbed it. Conversation in the room had fallen silent.  
  
"I can add that to the pile of weird shit that has happened to me."  
  
"What happened?" Elrond asked, worried.  
  
"Oh, I went to that grassy plain thing again."  
  
"What did you see?" Fealin asked, leaning closer.  
  
"Nothing, just a grassy plain." I lied.  
  
"You must have been dreaming." Elrohir said with a stretch. Josh sent me an odd look but didn't mention the fact that he knew I was lying.  
  
"Can we go and get some food?" I asked, standing. "And maybe a change of clothes?"  
  
"Of course. Arwen, take her to her room and arrange for a late lunch." Elrond ordered. He looked back at Aya. "Would you like some food as well?" Aya's face screwed up.  
  
"Um, no thanks. I don't think I'll have much of an appetite today." She said quickly. I shook my head and headed towards the door.  
  
"Mind if I come?" Estel asked.  
  
"I don't." I answered pulling myself up, ignoring Fealin's hand.  
  
"I'm going to eat with them, Father." Elladan said standing.  
  
"Me as well." Elrohir said following Elladan and Estel out the door.  
  
"If I may, my Lords?" Fealin requested.  
  
"You may." Elrond said looking at Fealin with thoughtful eyes. Fealin bowed deeply and left. "Jack. You would tell me if anything happened right?" Elrond as, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"Of course." I said flashing a grin. "Wouldn't keep anything away from you." I shut the door. Wow. They didn't believe that at all.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The Valar's Favorites  
  
Manwe-Frodo  
  
Varda-Ereinion  
  
Ulmo-Galadriel  
  
Nienna-Aragon  
  
Tulkas-Eowyn  
  
Yavanna-Legolas  
  
Aule-Gimli (he did create Dwarves)  
  
Orome-Jack  
  
Irmo-Faramir  
  
Namo-Eomer  
  
Nessa-Boromir  
  
Vana-None  
  
Este-None  
  
Vaire-None 


	24. Train Me

Uh, my brother has brownies. I can smell them. I want to eat one. I can't, though. He'll kill me. But I want one so bad...  
  
------------------  
  
I stared down at my food. Around me the others dug in. I poked my food. My father's face haunted my mind. Images brought back up from telling about that night flashed through my mind. I tried to push them down. The hollow feeling was deep inside me again. Telling of my past had brought so many memories up. I sat and reviewed them, pain rippling through my mind. For all the pain he caused, I still loved him. He was my father, and I had killed him. Besides, I thought as I tore off a piece of my toast, most of the times he ever hurt me I had failed him in some way.  
  
But in so many other instants I had done nothing wrong. I looked up to see Estel staring at me, his eyes soft with worry. I grinned and stuck my tongue out. His expression didn't change. I swallowed hard and looked away. The hollow feeling was filling me, making it hard to breathe. I took a drink of water, my father's voice echoing in the back of my mind.  
  
'You are my son, Jack.'  
  
I took another drink.  
  
'Do you hear me? You're nothing. NOTHING.'  
  
I stood abruptly. Talking stopped as I stalked over to a window, yanking my hat down over my eyes.  
  
'Look what you did to your mother, you fucking bitch! Because of you I'm the shame of my family! I need a boy of my OWN blood to lead this family when I die; instead I got you! God must hate me!'  
  
I crossed my arms and glared out over the forest. The others were staring at me, I knew. I didn't care.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with you? You're ruining everything! You always do!'  
  
I bowed my head and leaned it against the window. The hat visor blocked out any sight of the outside world but the floor.  
  
'God, I wish you hadn't been born!'  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
'That's not good enough, boy. Not nearly. My name rests on you!'  
  
I killed him. I'm sorry, Daddy. I bit my lip and tasted blood. I'm sorry.  
  
'You're embarrassing me!'  
  
A hand touched my shoulder. I turned around. Fealin. His face was twisted in worry. Behind him were Estel and Elrohir.  
  
"You're bleeding." Fealin said, lifting my chin up. I jerked away from him and walked towards the hall's door.  
  
"Jack?" Elrohir called out. I opened the doors. I wanted to run, to escape the feeling deep inside me. Joshua stood next to me. He looked at me and then back over the courtyard. Joshua started to run. I followed him gratefully, falling in step next to him. Understanding flooded me through Josh's mind. I ran next to him, both of us running quickly but careful not to lose each other. We ran into the woods, stopping only when we couldn't go on any more. We collapsed in pile on the ground.  
  
Josh fell onto his back breathing hard. His arm came out and pulled me to him, his fingers interlocking with mine.  
  
"Did he really say all those things to you?" Josh asked quietly. I sat up and looked down at him.  
  
"You heard my thoughts?" He nodded.  
  
"I'm happy you were born." Josh said softly. I smiled weakly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Jack." Estel said sitting up. His hand came out and cupped my face. "I am. I'm glad you're here." I grinned.  
  
"Getting weak on me, Josh?"  
  
"No, getting stronger. That's what caring about someone does. It makes you weaker and stronger at the same time."  
  
"How can you care about me Estel? You've known me for two days." I said darkly.  
  
"Because of this." He said as he pulled up his sleeve. A burn mark matching mine was there.  
  
"Estel, our friendship only exists because of that tattoo." I said bitterly. "I want a real friendship."  
  
"Jack." His hands pulled me against him. Feelings assaulted me through Josh. "Tell me this isn't real." He whispered, his voice rough. I gripped the back of his jerkin. "It doesn't matter to me how long I've known you. The thing that does is that I feel like this. You're my friend, Jack, but something so much deeper. I wish I could use words better then those, but I am not a poet like my brothers." There was rustling in the bushes as Fealin stepped out.  
  
"Are you both alright?"  
  
"We're fine."  
  
"Come back to the house; an Orc party has been spotted. Come on." His words were rushed and the grip on his bow had caused his hand to go white.  
  
"How far did we get from Rivendell?"  
  
"Three miles." Fealin was scanning the wood side. "Hurry." The two of us ran, Fealin ahead of us. He froze and twisted in the air, barely missing the arrow. Horrible creatures poured out of the bushes. My eyes widen slightly. Talk about the shit nightmares are made of.  
  
Josh sped in front of me, taking on an Orc with his hands. One charged me, its lips open in a snarl. I fell to the ground and kicked its legs out from under it. I dropped down on top of him, my elbow ramming into its stomach. It pushed me off and jumped up, grabbing its ax. I threw myself at it as it charged, punching it in the face. I backed out of the way, nearly missing its blade.  
  
"Fuck!" Hand to hand does not work against fat moving sharp items!  
  
"Jack!" Fealin cried. I looked up in time to barely catch the sword as he threw it my way. It was far too heavy for me, but I managed to swing it, clumsily blocking the ax. I lunged forward with all my strength behind the sword and plunged it deep within the orc's chest. I pulled it out and looked around. Estel and Fealin had already finished off the other six.  
  
"Eight. A scout party." Fealin said spitting on the ground in disgust. I dropped the sword and stalked over to him.  
  
"Teach me how to use those things." I demanded pointing to Fealin's own sword. He opened his mouth to argue and then shut it.  
  
"Alright. You get Lord Elrond's permission, and I'll teach you to fight."  
  
"You swear?"  
  
"I swear. Get my Lord's permission and I will teach you." Fealin said with a grin on his face.  
  
"You don't think I'll get it?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"You just wait."  
  
"I will. Come on, we got to get back."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Brownie....::drools:: brownie please. 


	25. I Didn't See Anything!

Right well here's the next chapter.  
  
----- Means I'm changing a setting.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"What! You must be joking!" Fealin cried out in alarm.  
  
"No, I am not." Lord Elrond said as he sipped his tea. "What happened today will happen many more times in the future. The times are getting darker, Fealin. She must know how to defend herself. As must all the elven ladies, or at least those who wish it. Glorfindel and I have opened a weapons course." Fealin looked as if he was going to pass out.  
  
"We want you to teach Jack. Find out where her fighting abilities end and then bring that bar up. I know it is odd, Fealin, but we must adjust with the times." Glorfindel explained as he stared out over the forest. "Had you or Estel not have been there she could have easily been killed."  
  
"Once again, I am in the room." I said loudly from my corner chair. Their eyes turned towards me. "And I will have you know I did quite well for myself out there. I'm not helpless child! And another thing, why are two always drinking tea? Every time I see you you're drinking tea."  
  
"Can you use a sword?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Or a spear or an ax? No? Then you can't fight." Glorfindel said setting down his teacup.  
  
"That's such shit! I can fight! I took Judo for ten years!"  
  
"What is Judo?" Fealin asked, turning to look at me.  
  
"A form of hand to hand combat." I said still glaring death at Glorfindel. Silver eyes locked with mine, amusement in them.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
-----------  
  
Glorfindel led me out to a training field.  
  
"Show me how skilled you are." I crouched down into a starting pose.  
  
"Let's go." The thought of grinding his golden little head in the ground was just too pleasing at the moment.  
  
"Oh, no, you're not fighting me." Glorfindel said crossing his arms.  
  
"What? Why!"  
  
"It wouldn't be fair." A taunting grin came onto his face. "I'd defeat you too quickly."  
  
"Oh, hell, no! Come on! It won't be fun unless it's you I'm kicking the shit out of."  
  
"Instead, you're fighting Fealin." Fealin looked as if this was news to him, but he stepped forward. "Alright Jack, impress me." I grit my teeth. God, I hate that cocky son of bitch sheep raper who only likes to eat-  
  
"Jack?" Fealin asked after a moment.  
  
"Sorry." I bowed to Fealin and then to Elrond. "Whenever you're ready." He didn't move. A minute passed and he still hadn't moved.  
  
"This is ridiculous." Fealin looked to where the watchers were. "I can't fight her-" My fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled backwards in surprise.  
  
"Didn't your instructors ever tell you not to look away?" I yelled as I kneed him in the stomach. He recovered quickly and hit me in the stomach. I stumbled backwards. Damn, he's fast! I faked left and went right, jumped, twisted in the air and landing in a kick. He stumbled backwards. I kicked again but he back flipped out of the way at the last second. I ran after him. Fealin threw himself to the ground. I couldn't stop fast enough and he ripped my legs out from under me.  
  
I caught myself with my hands and kicked him in the face. I flipped over backwards and ducked, barely missing his foot.  
  
"Damn, you're fast!" I growled as I ducked his onslaught of punches. I dropped to the ground and punched upwards. Fealin swung out the way with a curse.  
  
"You play dirty." He said darkly.  
  
"So does the rest of the world." I shouted as I charged him. I stopped and jolted to the left. He stood still, confused at what it was I was doing. I twisted around once I was far enough away and fell into another stance. There is no way in hell I'm winning this fight like this.  
  
Elves are apparently a lot faster then humans, or, at least, me. So how do I deal with a faster opponent? He's faster than me and he's stronger then me. These elves have got all the good cards. I saw the golden hair of Glorfindel flash in the sun. Except maybe intelligence.  
  
I gotta do something. I glanced around the field. He's the got the advantage here. My eyes flashed to the left. And obviously in the forest. My eyes flashed quickly to the right, staring at the house. Of course! So many distractions, I might have a chance there. I bolted towards the house. Fealin let out a shout and took after me. I skidded to a stop in front of a wall and pulled myself up. I landed with a loud crash into the room. With a cry, an elf-maiden covered herself up.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I shouted throwing the chamber door open. "I didn't see anything, I swear!" I ran down and stopped abruptly. I stilled myself behind a pillar as Fealin rushed through the door, the others behind him.  
  
"But she could be anywhere!" Fealin shouted angrily. Glorfindel laughed.  
  
"Clever girl. Much smarter then I gave her credit for. Happy hunting, Fealin."  
  
"Clever, my ass." I muttered angrily. Their heads snapped up to my hiding place. I took off down the hall. How the hell did they hear that?!  
  
"I'm coming!" Fealin shouted, his voice rich with amusement.  
  
"Thanks for the warning, dumbass!" Okay! Alright! Maybe I can win this thing! Glorfindel isn't the only slow elf around here! I jumped out of the window and rolled into the bushes. A few seconds later Fealin came flying out of the window. I rolled out as he landed and kicked his legs out from under him. I threw myself on top of him pressing my pointer and middle finger on both hands down on his voice box.  
  
"Move and I crush it." His blue eyes narrowed.  
  
"You wouldn't." I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wouldn't I?" I pressed down harder. With a yell, Fealin moved faster then I could see and had me trapped beneath him. His hands held mine to the ground. "That's not fair!" I said astonished.  
  
"Seems fair to me."  
  
"Fealin, there is no way I could have blocked that! I can't move that fast! I'm not an elf!"  
  
"Indeed, you are not. Up, Fealin." Elrond said from the second story balcony. Fealin rolled off me.  
  
"You did well, Jack. Far better then I thought you would." Glorfindel called down.  
  
"Oh, thanks, that means a lot." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I knew it would." Glorfindel said, his tone matching mine. I flicked him off. "Wish I knew what that meant."  
  
"Oh, go fuck your grandfather." A silence fell as Fealin's eyes grew twice their normal size. He moved slightly in front of me. Then there was laughter. I looked back up at Glorfindel to see that he was clutching the support of the balcony.  
  
"That is enough, you two." Elrond said sternly. "Jack, tomorrow morning your training starts. Fealin,"  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"Teach her to fight with a weapon. I don't care which one." Elrond turned to leave but stopped to look at Glorfindel who was still shaking with silent laughter. "You are the only person I have ever known that enjoys being insulted." The golden haired king only shook his head in response.  
  
"It makes me feel young." He managed after a moment. Elrond chuckled and slapped his friend on the back.  
  
"Come on, Ereinion. Let's go try and save your dignity." 


	26. Fealin's Decision

Thanks everyone for the reviews! Here's my next chapter.  
  
--------------  
  
Fealin was perched on his favorite tree. His face was soft with emotion.  
  
"Hello, friend. Aren't you supposed to be on duty?" Elrohir asked as he climbed up next to him. One of Fealin's eyes opened a crack.  
  
"Most likely."  
  
"Well which one is it then? Are you or aren't you? I don't want to have to report you to my father and be wrong."  
  
"I'll push you out of the tree if you do."  
  
"Ah, so you are on duty. What are you thinking of up here, lover boy? Another Lady captured your heart?" Elrohir asked batting his eyes. Fealin pushed him out of the tree. Elrohir caught himself and climbed back up.  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
"And you're an ass." Fealin said ruefully.  
  
"So, who is it this time? Do I know her?"  
  
"You do."  
  
"Oh? Hm, let me see." A look of deep concentration fell over Elrohir's face.  
  
"Never mind. I'll just tell you. I don't want to make you hurt yourself."  
  
"Very good!" Elrohir cried happily. He snuggled up to Fealin's side.  
  
"Stop that! You disgust me." Fealin said shaking Elrohir off his arm.  
  
"All and well, but who is it?"  
  
"If you must know,"  
  
"I must."  
  
"It is Jack. She captures me like no other Lady has." Fealin continued on, not noticing the change in his friend's face. "Never before have I met one such as her. She is brave and brash; you see how she treats Lord Glorfindel!  
  
"How do you plan to win her over?" Elrohir finally asked. A devilish look came over Fealin's face.  
  
"Oh, don't you worry about that. When it comes to women, Elrohir, I am a scholar. All I need to do is find what it is that makes her heart beat and then I will have her." Elrohir climbed higher up on a branch.  
  
"You would have her as you had all the others." It was not a question.  
  
"Exactly! Can you even image what being her lover would be like? She no doubt would be different from all the other Ladies I have been with! My heart beats with hope! She may be just what I was waiting for! Well? What do you make of this?" Fealin looked at his friend for the first time.  
  
The Elven Lord had moved so that his back was to him, and his face was tilted upwards. His face held no emotion.  
  
"Elrohir?"  
  
"I cannot help but think that perhaps Jack is to much for even you, Fealin."  
  
"Maybe that would be true ordinarily, but this isn't normal! Oh, Elrohir if you could only experience how she makes me feel!" Fealin fell back against the tree trunk, the soft look once again on his face. Elrohir jumped fearlessly from the tree. "Where are you going?" Fealin called, staring down at his friend.  
  
"I will see you later! I must go and speak with my brother and Father!" He called upwards as he slipped off into the night. Fealin shrugged and returned to his thoughts of Jack.  
  
--------------  
  
Tell me whatcha ya think. 


	27. Irmo

So late, so tired. Need sleepppppp.  
  
-----------  
  
I stared up at the ceiling of my room. I need to get some sleep. Tomorrow I start training. But no matter what I did, sleep wouldn't come. I turned on my stomach and closed my eyes. A deep sleep hit me and I fell into unconsciousness.  
  
I awoke and bolted upwards. I was on an island surrounded by crystal clear water.  
  
"Hello." A soft voice said from behind me. I twisted around to see a woman, beautiful beyond words, clad in all gray. Her red hair fell loosely about her. "You must be Orome's. My name is Este and this is my Lord and husband Irmo. It was he that called you here." Her voice was kind and rich and any thoughts I had of my father and home seemed to be carried away from my mind. I turned to look at the man.  
  
Irmo sat with his shins in the water, looking at me with much amusement in his eyes. His blonde hair was sheared in a rough pageboy cut, and sharp gray eyes stared at me.  
  
"Hello, Jack." I shivered at the sound of my voice on his name. "I would like to speak with you."  
  
"Okay." I stood uneasily. I glanced down at what I was wearing and gasped. I wasn't wearing anything! "Bloody perverts! I don't care if you two are gods you are NOT allowed to do that!" I shouted as I covered myself up.  
  
"My apologies, but I can not bring your clothes with you. For I can only bring the body which represents your mind and it is ever bare."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"It is how your mind sees yourself. Look at yourself. Go on." I glanced down. My skin was riddled with scars. The patch of skin over my heart bore the most. No smooth skin could be found there. A cloak was placed over my shoulders. Instantly both warmth and comfort streamed down from the goddess's hands.  
  
"Here, my Lord's cloak. Worry not," Este said with a giggle as I pulled it tightly around my body. "It will cover all."  
  
"Jack." I turned back to Irmo and jumped back. He stood next to me, much closer then he had been a few seconds ago.  
  
"You are worse then the freaking elves about that!" I said taking a few steps backwards.  
  
"Sit." Irmo ordered as he himself dropped down. I sat next to him, careful that the cloak covered me still. "Orome is a just man and I love him dearly as a friend, but sometimes he misjudges things."  
  
"I knew it! I knew it! There is no way in hell I could be an instrument of the gods!" I cried out happily.  
  
"Oh, no, you still are that. Both you and your Joshua." I sighed. "What I meant is simply this: While Orome will make you his warrior, his flag holder at the great battles, he will lend you no hand." Irmo picked at the grass, twisting it into knots. "You are his now, Jack-"  
  
"I don't belong to anyone!" I snapped. "I didn't ask for bloody any of this! What gives him the right?"  
  
"Do not interrupt me." Irmo said sternly. I opened my mouth but then shut it again. "Good girl. The fact of the matter is, Jack, you have no choice. You are his. And as his you will be expected to live up to what he wants you to become. He wants you to be a great warrior. A human warrior that posses skill to rival the elves."  
  
"But I can't possibly-" Irmo cut me off.  
  
"It is not possible without the intervention of gods. As I said earlier, he will lend you no hand, and if Orome does not, then no one will. But I believe that might change."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, Jack, that I feel for you. I wish to help you. I am simply going to see if any of my companions feel the same." Irmo said staring upwards.  
  
"Why do you want to help me?" I asked rubbing my temples. None of this was making any since.  
  
"Because you are a gift from Iluvatar, and therefore something to be treasured. Orome found you first and he has laid his claim to you, with that." Irmo hand's stroked my tattoo. "And he in his foolishness would have you killed."  
  
"Whoa, now! Slow down! When did we jump from the problem of me becoming superwoman to my death?" I demanded, jumping up.  
  
"If you fail his expectations, he will destroy you." Irmo said looking up at me calmly. My mouth dropped open as fury erupted within me.  
  
"Are you telling me that this bastard first claims me like I'm a pet, sets impossible standards for me to follow, and now he's gonna kill me when I fail them?" My breathing was coming quickly.  
  
"Jack, calm down." Irmo said quickly. From behind me Este reached out to touch me. I swung out of the way.  
  
"No way! I don't want to calm down! I want to kick that bastard's ass!"  
  
"He's a god, Jack. You aren't going to be able to kick his ass." Irmo said his gray eyes filled with laughter. Of course he was right. I couldn't do a damn thing to stop this. I bowed my head as tears of pure rage fell freely.  
  
"Do not cry, Jack!" Este cried from her seat.  
  
"I have no choice in this at all, do I?"  
  
"No." Este said sadly. A wrath like I had never felt before entered me. I was never going to get home; I was never going to see anything I knew and understood again. And to top it all off, my fate was being tossed around by a bunch of gods like a bloody football. I threw my head back and let out a howl.  
  
"Oh my fucking god, I hate you all!" Irmo stood quickly and pulled me into his arms. The anger left me in a flash.  
  
"That's a girl. Calm down, now. I want you to go back to sleep now, Jack. You've had a rough couple of days." Irmo's voice was gentle, as if he was talking to a child. He laid me down on a soft patch of moss.  
  
"I didn't ask for any of this." I said sadly.  
  
"I know." Irmo said as a look of pain flashed across his features. He ran a hand through my short hair. "It always saddens me when children get caught up in these things."  
  
"...not that young." I managed.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Jack. And next time it might do you good not to scream foul words across Valinor." He said with a chuckle. Irmo tucked the cloak around me affectionately.  
  
I awoke in my bed. I glanced around to assure myself that it was indeed my room and not the home of another god. I turned over and eyed the black cloak that surrounded me.  
  
I thought he said he couldn't make clothes appear and stuff. I shook my head. The Gods here are so pissing me off. I'll deal with it in the morning. I went back to sleep.  
  
--------------  
  
What Irmo meant by the mind's image of itself is basically this; say someone loses an arm. They sometimes get a ghost arm and they will reach to grab things with it. Their mind thinks that their body still has it. So if Irmo pulled them out of body, they would have their arm. With Jack, who has been both emotionally and physically abused, past beatings and past emotional wounds are displayed on the 'mental body' in the forms of scars since she's never healed from those blows.  
  
Once again, tell me what you think of the turn of events. 


	28. The Maane

I do apologize if some of you are offended by how Jack speaks but you have to understand, that's a part of who she is. The cuss words are part of Jack's character. Her cussing makes her seem harsh and rough in general the opposite of how people usually think of women. Therefore her choice in language once again developed because of her goals of becoming a son.  
  
Thanks for the reviews.  
  
---------------------  
  
Elrond sat in the chair across from Jack's bed. The girl was curled up in a small ball, a long black cloak pulled tightly around her. He had no idea where the cloak had come from. When he had tried to touch it, he was filled so suddenly with a feeling of violation, such a feeling of 'this is not yours' that he could not bring himself to continue. That had held his mind. Elrond's eyes never strayed from the black form.  
  
He had come after Elrohir had told him of Fealin's feelings. Jack and Fealin would have a meeting of minds on the matter of romance. Jack seemed flatly uninterested in any kind of bond besides friendship.  
  
Blue-gray eyes flashed to the window, narrowing slightly. In a second he was standing protectively at Jack's side, staring off into the sudden darkness that had claimed the room.  
  
'Claimed another one, Elf?' Elrond clicked his tongue in annoyance. It was an evil Maane. Maane were spirits that refused the call to the afterlife. Good ones healed and protected, foul ones deceived and tricked. In either case, Irmo forbade them to take sides in this war.  
  
'Another measly human for your play?' The hissing voice continued. 'What is it? You want more children? Why don't you have that wife of yours make more? Oh, wait, that's right, she let the orcs drive her into the west.'  
  
Elrond stamped down any feelings from the comment.  
  
"For what ever reason you have come, I care of it not. Leave, for you will not find it here. Go from my home." The Maane quivered slightly under the commanding tone of the elf lord. It stuck out its tongue in defiance.  
  
'I can go where I wish, Lord.' The last word was a sneer. 'You should have more respect for the dead!'  
  
"Why would I have respect for a Maane?" Elrond asked, his voice forming into the one he used when punishing children. It was obvious that this Maane had never reached adulthood before its death.  
  
"You are a stupid elf! Besides! I have no dealings with her!' And then the darkness sped away and the moonlight filtered into the room again. Elrond's frown tugged even lower. He didn't like this, not at all. He knew the Maane could do no harm, but he still didn't like it being in his home. But there was little he could do about it. With a sigh Elrond returned to his seat by the fire and continued his thoughts.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The Maane slipped into the room, staring down at the sleeping Aya. He got the right room this time.  
  
'I am here, my lord. I will give the message.' The Maane whispered softly. His Lord didn't respond. The dark spirit knew he wouldn't. The stupid elf would feel him if he did.  
  
The Maane drifted down and revealed itself.  
  
It was no more then a boy of six. His entire body was gray, features, hair and all. The Maane leaned forward, the dull light that illuminated from his form lighting the sleeping Deputy's face.  
  
'Sweet dreams!' The Maane whispered with a giggle. He pressed his finger forward and with a bright flash, established the link between the human and his Lord. Aya shifted slightly in bed, turning over so that she lay on her side. The Maane grinned and decided to go bug the elven guards. That was always fun.  
  
-------------------  
  
Elrond glanced up in surprise as the window lock clicked. He sunk into the shadows of the room. Seconds later Elrohir climbed silently into Jack's room. A black eyebrow rose in amusement as Elrohir clasped the window again. Now I wonder who taught him how to do that? Elrond felt his heart squeeze slightly as he watched how his son looked at the girl.  
  
My dear, dear son. It may be a very long time before she wishes for a love, if she ever does. To both of their surprise, Jack stirred. Elrohir disappeared into the shadows near Elrond. The Elf Lord wondered for a spilt second if his son would find him. Jack swung her feet over the side of the bed.  
  
"Damn it. Too early to be awake. Fucking Irmo, this all your fault." Elrond mind went into overdrive at the Master of Dreams and Visions name. Jack stood and stretched. The moonlight fell around her, the white nightgown seemingly glowing in the light. Elrond heard his son sigh softly. Jack pulled the black cloak off the bed and wrapped it around her. She walked over the door and yanked it open, muttering slightly about needing a walk.  
  
Elrohir slipped out after her, and Elrond followed. Elrond chuckled slightly at the sight they must be. A human girl, bare feet and short tempered, a elven lord stalking her, and his father stalking him.  
  
-----------------  
  
Keep reading------------------ 


	29. Introducing Galen

It's so late right now. It's not even funny. Why is it I get the need to write at night? I blame you. We're back in Jack's point of view now.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
I threw open the door and the wind wrapped around me. I let out a deep breath and stalked over to the railing. I had made my way to the tower again. The wind tore at my cloak, but its coldness didn't penetrate the dark cloth. A reminder that the dream was real, I guess.  
  
I sighed and banged my head against the railing. I'm going to be a walking zombie tomorrow. Perfect for the first day of weapon training. Nothing like a half awake person around sharp objects.  
  
"I'm going to kill myself tomorrow." A faint glow to the right caught my attention. I turned towards. "What the?" A boy sat on the railing a little way. He couldn't have been more then nine or so. His entire body was white. Even his hair! The bleached face turned towards me.  
  
'Hello.'  
  
"Uh, Hi. What are you? No, wait, let me guess. Let's see, we have orcs and elves, so why the hell not? You're a ghost, no?"  
  
'Ghost?' A look of confusion crossed the boy's face.  
  
"You know, a spirit."  
  
'Ah, yes. I am.' He answered with a nod. A felt fear well up in me. I beat it down. I'm too tired to get freaked out by this.  
  
"Well, hot diggy dog!" I walked over to him.  
  
'What?'  
  
"Never mind. Hey, will my hand go through you?"  
  
'Yes but it is quite-' I ran my hand through his mid section. It was weird, I didn't feel anything at all. 'uncomfortable.' He finished with a sigh.  
  
"So...what are you doing around here?"  
  
'We Maane enjoy being around elves. Humans can not see us. Though Elves do not talk to us, it is nice to be seen.'  
  
"But I'm human. How come I can see you?" I asked sitting up on the railing like him.  
  
'You're going to fall and kill yourself.'  
  
"Naw." I said, tightening my grip slightly.  
  
'You can see me because of that.' He pointed to my tattoo. Figures. 'You are a servant for the Valar then?' My lip twitched at the word servant.  
  
"Guess so." I said hatefully.  
  
'You are not happy about that?'  
  
"Not at all."  
  
'Oh. I guess I can see why.' He fell silent for a moment. 'How old are you?'  
  
"Me? Uh, seventeen. Why?"  
  
'Oh. I was nine before I died.' I nodded slightly. So. I'm sitting here having a conversation with a ghost. Gods, ghosts and orcs, oh my! I slapped myself on the forehead letting out a sound of disgust.  
  
"Irmo! Do you see what happens to me when people deny me sleep? I quote the bloody Wizard of Oz!"  
  
'Whatever are you talking about?' The ghost said curiously.  
  
"Oh! Ah, nothing, just cursing the gods." I said, grabbing the railing again as a particularly strong gust of wind shook the tower. "Bastards. I know that was them." The ghost laughed.  
  
'My name is Galen. What is yours?'  
  
"Jack."  
  
'That is an odd name. Is it not meant for men?' My neck twitched.  
  
"Long story."  
  
'All I have is time.' I raised an eyebrow at him. In what I think was like nine sentences, I told him of my life.  
  
'Oh.' The wind picked up again. 'My father was a stable head. We worked in the elven city of Gondolin. Quite a beautiful place. I died there, when it was attacked.'  
  
"Oh."  
  
'You better hang on.'  
  
"Why?" No sooner had the words left my lips than did a blast of wind strike the tower.  
  
'Because of that. It is always like this at night.'  
  
"So, this city, Gondolin. What is it like?" Quietly Galen told me of his home and it's fall. After I stayed silent at the end, the ghost launched into a story of his life.  
  
'I thank you for listening to me.' Galen said, floating in front of me. 'No one takes the time to listen to Maanes any more. It is lonely.'  
  
"No problem. You had a cool life."  
  
'Cool?'  
  
"Nice."  
  
'Oh. The sun is almost up. I would return to your room.' With a groan I looked at the pink sky. I climbed down the stairs, Galen floating above me, listening to me groan about sharp objects. Elrond and Elrohir were sitting on the bottom stairs.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" I asked with a yawn.  
  
"Talking." Elrond said, standing. They looked at Galen in surprise.  
  
'Hello, Elrond, Elrohir.'  
  
"Eh, do I know you?" Elrohir asked politely.  
  
'No. I suppose neither of you do. Oh well.' Galen suddenly floated up to the ceiling, staring intently at it.  
  
"Galen, what are you doing?"  
  
"It told you its name?" Elrond asked sharply. I nodded and cocked my head to the side.  
  
"Is that some kind of a big deal? Ga-len. Hello? Earth to Galen." The ghost ignored me.  
  
"I'm impressed." The Lord said. "It must really like you to tell you its name. They never tell anyone their names."  
  
"Now, that's not true. Aura told me her name." Elrohir objected.  
  
"True, true. Aura was his nanny of sorts." Elrond explained. "Come, Jack. You should be in bed! Your training starts in two hours!" I groaned. "Well, would you rather not have the lessons at all?"  
  
"Don't you try to take it away now!" I growled. Elrond laughed.  
  
"Come on, then. Let us get you back to bed, Jack." Elrond put an arm around me. "That is quite a lovely cloak." I grunted.  
  
"Galen? What ARE you doing?"  
  
'There is a crack here. The plaster is going to split.' The ghost said nonchalantly as he drifted down. I blinked at him as he flew ahead of us.  
  
"I don't think he's being entirely honest." Elrond said with a chuckle. I felt myself blush.  
  
"I knew that." I said quickly. I'm an idiot.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Next chapter; Aya's Dream. 


	30. Aya's Dream

Here is Aya's dream. Pay attention now, it's important.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The dark Lord stood over the sleeping Aya. She was quite beautiful, but still not beautiful enough. With a swipe of his hand he made her lips fuller and pinker. By tracing his fingers through her hair it lengthened. By gracing her cheek with his kiss, her skin paled and became smother.  
  
That is much better. Now for myself. The dark Lord backed quickly away as she started to awake.  
  
---------------------------  
  
I shot sat up in surprise. Where am I? While my bed was still there, that was about the only thing that was. My room was gone; instead my bed was on a desert. The setting reminded me strongly of Death Canyon when I had vacationed there. I swung my legs over the bed and froze. A gold dress flowed around me, pooling around my feet in a very dramatic way.  
  
"Hello?" I called. The wind tore at my brown hair, sending it flying around me. Since when was it this long? "Hello?! Is there anyone here? Where am I?"  
  
I took a few steps forward. The ground was oddly smooth under my bare feet.  
  
"Hello?" Panic started to fill me. I glanced upward at the sky. The clouds passed far to quickly over an unnaturally blue sky. I ran, holding the dress up. The desert went on forever in every direction. No matter how far I ran, I would look back and find the bed at the same distance as before.  
  
I threw myself down on the bed and started to cry. A dream, it has to be! If this is a dream why won't I hurry up and wake up! Everyone has to wake from dreams, right?  
  
"Hello." I glanced up and shot up. A man was sitting next to me. His red hair was held in a ponytail and his crystal blue eyes shone with kindness down at me. His skin was pale and his lips where curved in a devilish smile.  
  
"Who-who are you?" I asked, my fear oddly dying down.  
  
"Do not cry." His hand gently wiped the tears off my cheeks.  
  
"But-but where are we?"  
  
"This is my home. The plane I live on."  
  
"Plane? I don't understand." I sat up completely and stared at him. He took my hands in his and positioned them so there where four levels.  
  
"There are many different planes. There is the plane I live on, which is at the bottom, the plane that my workers live on that's one level above mine, and then there is the plane you live in. Above that is the spirit plane. You see?" His hands moved so that they were holding mine. My hands tingled. This man was someone of great power and he was dangerous, like a mobster or something. I stared up at the man; he suddenly seemed a thousand times more handsome.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because." He said with a laugh. The man stretched out over the bed and stared at me.  
  
"I want to know your name."  
  
"I will give you one of them, if you wish."  
  
"How many do you have?"  
  
"Thousands." I looked down at my hands.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Erebus. Do you like my name?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're very beautiful." I looked up in alarm.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. You are different than most in this world. Which one do you hail from?"  
  
"Earth, I guess."  
  
"Oh. I have heard of that place." Excitement grew with in me.  
  
"You have? Oh, do you know how to get me home?"  
  
"No, I am sorry, I do not." My hopes fell. "Don't be sad." Erebus brought his hand and ran it through my hair. "Tell me of your world." I did, stumbling over my words, aware of just how close this amazing man was to me. His hand randomly played on my knee; I could feel the warmth of it through my dress.  
  
He interrupted me here and there with questions.  
  
"You mean you have no ruler?"  
  
"No, we have a president."  
  
"But he comes and goes? He is not definite?" Erebus asked, his blue eyes watching me curiously.  
  
"No, I guess not." I said with a laugh. He was eager for knowledge about my home. It reminded my strongly of a child asking about a snake or something. Demanding that I take the time to explain things like buses and lights. He was extremely interested in my job.  
  
"So you are a woman of power?" Erebus asked, his voice sounding impressed. He looked me up and down. "A little girl like you?" I hit him with a pillow. "Hey!" He cried, pushing me over forcibly. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit your elders?"  
  
"You're not that much older then me." I said quietly. I felt a blush erupt onto my cheeks as his lips drew ever closer. Suddenly he pulled away. Erebus looked upwards for a few moments.  
  
"You must go. It is almost dawn in your plain."  
  
"But!" Suddenly the thought of not seeing Erebus again frightened me. I needed to be near him, I needed to see him.  
  
"But?"  
  
"I want to..." I looked down embarrassed.  
  
"If you wish, I will visit you again."  
  
"That would be nice." I said far to quickly. Erebus grinned.  
  
"So I shall. Goodbye Aya."  
  
I awoke in my own bed and sighed. It was only a dream.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Erebus leaned against the bed with a grin.  
  
"Well, I think that went rather well." His voice came out deeper then it had with Aya, yet the impish smile hadn't left his lips. "She's not bad. The sooner I have her the better, though."  
  
He would have to return to the eye soon. It was hard to keep two different forms running at once. Erebus held up his hand, examining it and grinned.  
  
"I rather like this form. I think I'll keep." He stood and stretched. "For later, though." Mentally he called his wraiths to him. The black figures instantly appeared in front of him.  
  
'My Lord?'  
  
"Keep an eye on Aya. Use those damn Maanes to do it. I don't want anything harming my Queen." They bowed as one and faded out of his realm. It amused him to no end how much his fallen kings didn't enjoy his realm. Erebus looked around his plane and snapped his fingers. Instantly his dark castle appeared. And above it, cast in the pale ghostly light that things in other realms had, was his great eye.  
  
Those damn pricks of the Valar will have a fit about this. The doors opened for him. Not like they have a choice. If they wanted to keep their precious Jack, that was.  
  
He throws one in for the light, he has to throw one in for the dark.  
  
------------------  
  
Who lives on what planes:  
  
1st- Maanes and other ghost like things  
  
2nd- Men, Elves, Orcs, Dwarves, etc.  
  
3rd- Nazgul  
  
4th- Sauron  
  
Erebus-The Greek God of Darkness 


	31. Training

Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I normally do. Busy week, busy weekend. Anyway, here is the next chapter.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
I walked across the green courtyard, squinting in the harsh morning light. I was late. I noticed a group of elves sitting in a group. Glorfindel was in front of them, swinging his blade skillfully around. I was very late.  
  
Glorfindel stopped when he heard me approach. He stood from his lunge and placed a hand on his hip, his beautiful face set in a scowl.  
  
"Your first lesson and you're late. Not very impressive, Jack." Glorfindel scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!" I said defensively. Silver eyes rolled.  
  
"Oh? Then whose was it?"  
  
"Hers!" I jacked my thumb behind me. Arwen and a group of lady elves were spreading out a blanket to watch the training. "The Lady there 'bout had a heart attack because my tunic didn't match my pants. She took fifteen freaking minutes to pick me out something to wear!" Glorfindel let out a growl and looked upwards. A few of the men chuckled.  
  
"Figures! Women!" One said, shaking his head in disgust. The men laughed.  
  
"Not like I asked." I said, irritated. They fell silent. "And I couldn't just sneak out. She had her wenches guard the door."  
  
"One of those wenches is my sister!" An elf with brown hair shouted, turning to glare at me. I shrugged.  
  
"Needless." Glorfindel said loudly. Arwen looked up from her seat. "If you are late again, I will not teach you." Arwen blushed and looked down at her hands.  
  
"Sorry." I said with a yawn.  
  
"Be on time next time, or don't bother to show up." I shrugged and sat down. "You are all here to learn the subtle craft of polearms-fighting with spears. There are many different types of spears but we use only four. There are pikes, half-pikes, glaives, and fauchards. You will through this course, pick a favorite and 'major' in it." Glorfindel picked up each weapon, doing a set of moves with each one of them. His body twisted gracefully in the air. The elf was like a damn cat! No matter what he did, he always landed on his feet. He finished his set with the fauchard and stood before us.  
  
"Any questions before begin?" Glorfindel nodded to a hand in the back. "Yes?"  
  
"Why is there a woman here?"  
  
"That is none of your business, Caros." Glorfindel said sharply. The elf fell silent. "Now, stand. Divide into four groups. I want five in each group. This group will be your unit. If one member fails, then all fail." I walked over to a random group.  
  
"What do you want?" The brown hair elf from earlier asked with a groan.  
  
"I need to be in a group."  
  
"Not this one. We don't want to fail." I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Hey, woman!" I turned to look at Caros. "You can come into our group." I walked over to him. "It might be nice to have something pretty to look at on the side lines." I grit my teeth and a low growl escaped my throat. Caros did a double take on me.  
  
"Enough talk! Each of you will get a different weapon. How you do this day determines what weapon I will assign you. Until you're assigned a weapon I will rotate each type to you." We formed four lines. I shifted my feet nervously as Glorfindel passed out weapons. My group was given the fauchard first. It was heavy in my hands, and something about the way it felt was off.  
  
"Alright. First level, come forth. Swing on my word....Now." Glorfindel mumered to himself, walking down the line and sometimes switching the weapon of one of the soldier's with another one. A few minutes went by and Glorfindel was finally satisfied with each weapon everyone had and assigned it. The second level stepped forward. Same thing happened. Third level stepped forward.  
  
Caros grinned as Glorfindel walked right past him, leaving him with a fauchard. He was obviously rather pleased with himself. I stared up at the sky and sighed, my fauchard almost digging into the ground. This was taking so damn long.  
  
I wonder what has happened to Alex? Aya had said that Caleb and Dell where here. And the search party, also. Had they all been brought here too? What purpose did all they have?  
  
I wonder what my father would say if I told him I was learning this. Ah yes, I can hear his voice now.  
  
'Don't you dare fail, boy! You are my son, and no son of my will fail a weapons class!'  
  
A twinge of guilt hit me. Father...I looked at the ground sadly. Dad.  
  
"Fourth Level! Damn it, Jack, pay attention!" I snapped back to reality to see a fuming Glorfindel glaring death at me. I quickly stepped forward, trying to ignore the sniggering of the other men. "Swing!" I swung the fauchard rather clumsily. It was too heavy! Glorfindel went down the rows, quickly pinning the men with their correct weapons. He nearly tore the Fauchard out of my hands. He shoved a pike in it.  
  
"Swing." I swung it again. He tore it out of my grasp once again. He looked at me for a few moments then jogged over to his assistant. He pointed to me and they talked in hushed tones. Behind me, Caros laughed.  
  
"Woman, you should just leave. This is for men!" I ignored him, my fist curling. "Hey! Woman! Are you listing to me?" In my ears taunts from years ago sprung up.  
  
'Jack you are a girl! A female! A woman!'  
  
'If I had a daughter, I would be so fucking ashamed. I'd have to drown her or something.' Father's grin had grown dark and he had focused on me. 'If I had a feminine son I'd have to beat him.' Then to Mark, the only boy that had ever given me a valentine, 'And if HE was gay, I'd have to kill HIM.'  
  
I'm not a woman. I refuse to be! I will never be some weak love born woman! I will be as good, better then a man. I will. I am not a wo-  
  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you, woman!" I snapped. I dove for the nearest weapon I could. I hit the ground in a roll, sprung around, glaive in hand. I charged him. Caros brought his fauchard up quickly. He was far better at this than I was, and I had to fight just to keep a grip on the damn thing. I dropped and kicked his legs out from under him. I stood over him, the glaive in hand. I pointed the tip between his legs.  
  
"If you ever fucking call me woman again, I will make you into one!"  
  
"JACK!" Glorfindel roared. He stomped over and took the glaive from me. "Don't ever hurt another member of your unit!" He helped Caros up. I crossed my arms and looked away. A silence came and I could feel Glorfindel's silver eyes boring into me. He sighed. I looked back at him.  
  
"What?" I asked, sending a glare his way.  
  
"Caros, treat Jack with more respect. Jack, control your anger. Now, children," He looked from Caros to me. "If we can return to practice?" I went to the back of the line. Caros glared at me. I ignored him. "Jack." I looked over in time to barely catch the glaive. "That's your weapon." I looked down at the weapon.  
  
"Alright."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Spear - generic term for any staff weapon used for thrusting.  
  
Pike - Long small-headed spear.  
  
Half-Pike - Eight foot long spears.  
  
Glaive - Long-hafted weapon with a cleaver-like blade attached to the shaft.  
  
Fauchard - Arm with broad iron in the shape of bill hook and whose back, opposed to the longest curve, is right or concave, while the edge is convex.  
  
UGH! I went looking for a picture of a glaive for you guys. I couldn't find hardly any! So you guys are going to have to settle for a Sailor Moon pictures. Here's one of Sailor Saturn and her glaive. The one I'm thinking off is basically like that. I can't put any links here though, sorry.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Next chapter: Training part 2: Archery, hand-to-hand and swords. 


	32. Training p2

Here's the second part of Jack's first day. Warning, it's a bit long. Like 5 pages or something.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Glorfindel led me across Rivendell to my next lessons.  
  
"So, how did I do?" I asked, sucking on my finger. I had cut almost all of them.  
  
"Well." Glorfindel answered, his tone flat.  
  
"Not very good then?"  
  
"It was your first day." He said, his voice in the same tone. "It won't be easy."  
  
"You of all people know I'm not used to things the easy way. Or did you not listen to my story?" Glorfindel fell silent. He stopped in a field. Elladan stood there, a bow in each hand.  
  
"Good afternoon, Glorfindel."  
  
"Good afternoon, Elladan."  
  
"You're teaching me?" His eyes flashed into my mind. Both elves noticed my hesitance. A smirk fell on Glorfindel's face. "All righty! Teach me how to use the fucker. Oh did anyone tell you? Glorfindel is my polearms teacher! Isn't that just wonderful?" I asked slamming my hand on his back.  
  
"Be careful, Elladan. She might shoot you." Glorfindel said with a growl. A grin spread over Elladan's face.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, my Lord."  
  
"You should." Glorfindel held up his already healing hand. "She almost took off my hand."  
  
"You told me to charge you!" I snapped. "It's not my fault you didn't move."  
  
"It was your stupidity that faulted this! I told you to aim for a completely different area!" Silver eyes flashed in annoyance.  
  
"I made you drop your weapon didn't I?"  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Glorfindel almost howled. "I told you to aim for my chest!"  
  
"Well you should have been ready for something like that anyway! Didn't you tell me that unexpected things happen in battle?" I demanded, stomping the ground in annoyance.  
  
"Stop twisting my words against me, you disrespectful wench!"  
  
"Oh! So we're going to get rude are we?" I took a step forward and poked him roughly in his chest. "You are an overbearing, overconfident, cocky asshole who thinks just because he was a king in a past life that everyone should just bow down to him and kiss his big UGLY ass!" Glorfindel's face started to flush.  
  
"You are a rude little nitwit that doesn't respect any kind of authority!" His fist had balled.  
  
"Most definitely not yours!" I poked him harder. "YOU have been nothing but condescending since I came to this damn world! Like it isn't hard enough without people like you pointing out everything I do wrong!" I glared over at a laughing Elladan. "I swear! He likes embarrassing me in front of his men!" Glorfindel let out a choked sound.  
  
"That is not true! You do more things wrong with a damn glaive then anyone else I have ever taught!"  
  
"You know what? Why don't you take that glaive and shove it up your LITTLE PANSY ASS!" To my horror, Glorfindel started cracking up. He fell to the ground, laughing so hard that tears were starting to form at the corners of his eyes. "Are you laughing at me?! Oh my god, I'm going to-"  
  
"Lady Jack!"  
  
"Don't call me Lady!" I screamed.  
  
"Please! Please! Calm down!" Elladan begged, his lips twisted in a grin. "I must teach you now! Go on, my Lord. I believe my father might wish to talk to you." He pointed behind him. Elrond was leaning against the tree, an odd look on his face.  
  
Glorfindel walked up to him.  
  
"Is it still making you feel young?" He asked his voice full of amusement. Glorfindel grinned cheekily. Elrond shook his head. "I will never understand."  
  
I turned back to Elladan. He handed me the bow. Two hours later I was still trying to get the stance down. Elladan was rather nice about it. Loads better then Silver Eyed Ass Fuck. He was kind and patent. Correcting me again and again without once raising his voice.  
  
"It is only your first day." He assured kindly. I was still a bit weary about him doing the mind thingy. I really, really, really, really didn't like it when he did that. As we sat waiting for my next instructor, Elladan asked me something quietly.  
  
"Did you like my memory?" I shot him a look. "She was my mother."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"In the West...Orcs captured her and...she could not recover, so she went into the West." I nodded, my cheeks burning at the sound of his voice. I felt like I had read his diary by having that memory. Like I had stolen something.  
  
"Um...well, it helps me go to sleep at night." My words stumbled over each other. Elladan nodded, twirling the leaf between his fingers.  
  
"You've talked to them too, haven't you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Valar. I have conversed with Manwe, their Lord." I blinked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah I was-" I hated to say that damn word "Claimed by Orome." Elladan sat up abruptly and gave me a surprised look.  
  
"But I thought Irmo..."  
  
"Yeah, I see him too, but he apparently isn't my 'owner'." I said bitterly. Elladan laid back down, muttering to himself in elvish. His eyes were closed, but I could see them darting behind the closed eyelids. I caught a few of the English words.  
  
"Perhaps...yes, yes Irmo will...But Orome?" It sounded oddly enough like he was having a conversation.  
  
"Hey!" I looked up and saw Fealin jogging forward. "Sorry I'm late! I got delayed!" Elladan sat up and rolled his eyes.  
  
"And I think I know how, too. Jack, Fealin will be working on you with swords and hand to hand."  
  
"I already know hand to hand!" I cried, feeling slightly insulted.  
  
"Calm down, Lady-"  
  
"Don't call me Lady."  
  
"We are only trying to keep your skill from fading." Fealin assured me.  
  
"Oh. I knew that." I stood and stretched. I sent a glare at Fealin when he looked me up and down, a grin on his face. Fealin lead the way, talking away.  
  
"That's nice." I said every now and then. Is everyday going to be like this?  
  
"And here we are! Right. Now, I have discussed it with Glorfindel-" I groaned.  
  
"I'm fucking screwed already."  
  
"-and we agreed that you should learn the art of fighting with knives."  
  
"Knives. I'm going to learn how to fight with knives." I was picturing small kitchen knives, but the pair he pulled out were most definitely not. Their blade length was from my elbow down to my hand, and they had dark wooden handles, seriously carved with detail.  
  
"These are your knives, complements of Lord Elrond and his family."  
  
"I like these." I said with a wicked grin. I ran my hand across the flat part of the blade.  
  
"Now, before you can learn how use those, we're going practice with these." He pulled out two pairs of wooden practice knives. "All right, pay attention. The first thing we need to do is get you use to the balance of the weight. Roll the knives in you hands. Very good. See how the weight changes? It is important that you know exactly what your weapon is going to do when you use it." His showed me his grip. "Always grip your knives like this. No, move your thumb to the right a bit. There."  
  
"Okay, now what?"  
  
"Put this on." He handed me a pair of twin sheathes. While he slid them on easily, I was having a bit more difficulty.  
  
"Come help me with these two shitty ass things." I growled. Fealin walked over and slipped into place. When he strapped the belts he ran his hand down my back. I stiffened. He held a bur in front of me.  
  
"It was on your shirt." He explained. I relaxed a bit.  
  
"Now, watch me." In one graceful movement, he pulled his blades out. "Try." I did, and embarrassed the hell out of myself. "Again." I failed again. "Try again." I failed yet again. "Try pulling them straight up and then over." Big shock, another failure. "No, no, no! You can't hit yourself in the head with them! If that was a real blade that would hurt!"  
  
I pressed my lips together and tried once again. The wooden blades started to come out smoothly but refused to come all the way up. I tried again. It didn't budge. I pulled at it with all my might. Nothing happened. I unbuckled the damn harness, pulling the left strap off. I couldn't get the right one off and turned in a circle for like nine minutes before having a stroke of brilliance and reaching for it with my other hand. I tugged it off. When I looked up, I found Elrohir, Joshua and Fealin almost crying with silent laughter.  
  
"I hate you all!" I let out a scream and slammed the sheathes to the ground. I jumped on them furiously. Fealin's arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me easily off.  
  
"Now, now. We don't want to break them." He whispered in my ear. I tensed up again as he didn't let me down. I felt annoyance grow within me. Why the hell was he hitting on me? I don't do love; it makes you fucking weak. Not to mention I'm not a fucking woman. Well, I mean, not the way he would want it.  
  
"Fealin." Estel warned. He let me down. I turned around and glared at him. Estel took my hand and led me towards the main house. "Come on. Arwen wants you to bathe before you come to eat."  
  
"A bath! Oh, hell, yeah!" I tore off my hat to reveal greasy hair. "I haven't had one since I got here." Both men let out sounds of disgust.  
  
"All you had to do was ask, Jack." Estel said, shoving the hat back down quickly as we approached a group of elves. I shot him a look. That really bothered me. Why the fuck should they care I haven't bathed? I walked over to them.  
  
"Hey! Guess what! I haven't bathed in like..." Elrohir dragged me off as I counted the days in my head.  
  
-------------  
  
My bath was less pleasurable then I thought. When Arwen saw the condition of my hair, she helped bathe me, put in a solution to make it smooth and shiny, combed my hair and then showed me the dress I was going to wear.  
  
After a very loud and a very verbal argument I got to go downstairs in a nice pair of pants and tunic. Arwen spent the rest of the dinner pouting. Aya was practically glowing. The only thing I could get out of her was that she had met someone. I ignored Fealin's not so subtle gestures towards the dance floor and pigged out, much to the horror of the elves, rather disgracefully.  
  
Halfway through dinner Galen appeared. The elves all stared. Ghosts, apparently, were not a new thing, but one actually coming to dinner was. No one seemed to talk to them. I found that really sad. Beside me, Aya had gone a bit pale, muttering something about ghosts.  
  
Galen had brought a younger boy who looked about six or so with him. He explained that it was his younger brother Leon. Leon told me, in full delight that I and everyone at the table was listening, about two puppies that he had owned when he was alive.  
  
The hall fell silent as Elrond asked Galen to tell a story of Gondolin in its glory. I, as I usually do with important stories, passed out.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Next chapter: Conversations with Aya 


	33. Observing Jack

Thank you for the reviews. ::skips:: They make me happy. Anyway, I knew I said this chapter would be Conversations with Aya, but I decided to put this one first.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Jack's head fell backwards. Talking died down as all eyes stared at her. After all, people just do not fall asleep when sitting at the high table. It's way too rude. People just don't. But Jack had. Her wet hair fell in strings around her head. Leaving for the first time nothing to distract the eyes but her smooth skin. Elrohir found himself not being able to look away. How feminine she looked, far more so then she ever had. Without that wretched hat to hide her face or her hair to hide behind, her features were more outlined.  
  
She was no beauty compared to some. No, she wasn't as fair as many an elf maiden he knew, but women can be beautiful no matter what race. Elrohir let his eyes travel over her face.  
  
He wasn't the only one. From his seat, Fealin ran his finger in a circular movement around the top of his wineglass. A lazy grin was on his face. Elrond watched both his son and one of his head guards with a slightly puzzled look. Beside him, Arwen grinned. She poked Elladan in the ribs. He leaned over so she could whisper in his ear.  
  
"Once I save her-" Elladan's eyebrow raised. "she will be so beautiful. My little pet project!" Arwen clapped her hands together under the table. Elladan leaned back in his chair a look of unease on his face as he watched his sister's glee at the find. His frown deepened slightly as he heard Arwen murmuring to herself.  
  
"Red, definitely red. No, blue. Blue would be best...just grow out the hair, a few lessons and she'll be a different person." Elladan shook his head. He stood and walked over to a nearby window where his dislike for Arwen's 'pet project' became too evident.  
  
"Even if she doesn't want to be one?" He muttered to himself.  
  
Elrond watched this with even more curiosity on his face. One of his sons, guard and daughter all staring at Jack. His other son was staring out the window, arms crossed, body tensed. He turned to Glorfindel. He and Erestor hadn't noticed anything. It didn't surprise Elrond. They probably didn't even notice Elladan's departure from the table.  
  
"What a curious affect this girl is having on my family." The lord said, watching in some amusement as neither of the two generals noticed. They were discussing orcs, their concentration placed on a map stretched out where their food should have been. Elrond sighed at their level of attention.  
  
"Yes, and can you believe she came to this hall NAKED?" Neither of them looked up from their map. "And she burned all the books in the library." No shift. "And both of your boots, you know, the ones you wear when you go hunting?"  
  
"She did what?!" Erestor asked. Elrond rolled his eyes. Soldiers! Honestly!  
  
"What happened to my boots?" Glorfindel demanded.  
  
"Nothing's happened to your boots, Gil-galad. I just wanted to get you attention." Both fair faces fell sour.  
  
"Well, you have it." Glorfindel said in a voice to match his face.  
  
"I said, look at how this girl has affected my family." Glorfindel and Erestor scanned the table.  
  
"Why is Elladan over there?" Erestor asked.  
  
"More importantly, why are my guard and your son looking at her like that? What are they, mad?" Glorfindel said shaking his head in disapproval.  
  
"I don't see what's so bad about her." Elrond said, glancing back over at the sleeping Jack.  
  
"That's because you're an old man." Glorfindel said, his eyes still roaming the table.  
  
"I beg your pardon! While in this body I may be older then you, your soul far surpasses mine. Old man." Elrond retorted, crossing his own arms.  
  
"What's wrong with the other one, Aya?" Erestor asked. Elrond and Glorfindel both looked. Aya was staring at her place, a flush on her face and a gleam in her eye.  
  
"I know that look. It's the look a woman gets when she is in love." Glorfindel said curiously.  
  
"That's a laugh! What do you know about love, dear friend?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I will have you know I have had a nice number of followers, thank you very much." Glorfindel snapped, putting on an air of importance.  
  
"Poor deluded souls." Erestor said, a look of sorrow coming on his face. Glorfindel smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"Shut up. I don't see you laden down with the maidens."  
  
"That, Glorfindel, is because I am already engaged." Erestor said rolling up his map.  
  
"Oh, how nice. You two decided to pay attention to me." Elrond said with a grin.  
  
"Father." Elrond turned to look at Estel.  
  
"Yes, Estel?"  
  
"Can I be excused to see what is wrong with Elladan?"  
  
"Of course." Estel quickly stood and went to stand next to the bothered Lord. Elrond felt his heart contract at how Estel had grown. Soon... soon he would have to tell his dearest little Estel the fate that awaited him. Such a hard fate. It will steal all of his innocence.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Elladan didn't acknowledged Estel's presence.  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"I am fine." Estel shifted on his feet, slightly uncomfortable with the tone Elladan had used. Elladan sighed and put an arm over Estel's shoulders. "Forgive me for my tone. I am simply troubled."  
  
"You know you can talk to me about it if you want." Estel said, looking up at the grace of his elder brother's face. Elladan didn't answer. "Come back to the table, brother."  
  
"Alright, little king." Elladan said fondly.  
  
"What?" Estel asked sharply. Elladan laughed and sat back down. As Estel slid into his seat, Jack stirred.  
  
"...Burzum..." Estel turned to look at her. Jack's head had tilted to the right a bit, her clumpy hair covering all of her features save her cracked lips and strong jaw line. "Burzu-" He could barely hear her words but they sent him into a state of unease. Suddenly he was pulled out of the way by a stern-faced Glorfindel. Glorfindel's leaned down close to her mouth, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Burzum krimp-ta krimp." Glorfindel shuddered as the dark speech came quietly from her mouth. Silver eyes narrowed even more and locked with Elrond's. Glorfindel sent a thought Elrond's way.  
  
'She speaks it as if it was her native tongue.' Silver eyes narrowed even further causing his fair face to take a tint of anger to it. A silence had fallen over the main hall; all were staring at Glorfindel's face.  
  
"Narkuu puzg-narkuu puzg. Narkuu puzg-narkuu puzg, zubardh honts." Glorfindel eyes widened and he turned to look at her. Jack's face was resting peaceful against his hand. Dark lashes fell against pale skin. She was still asleep? Then how...? Glorfindel glanced out over the dining area. Every face was turned up towards the high table. Time to take this private.  
  
"I believe that it is time for Jack to go to bed." Glorfindel announced, pulling her up into his arms. He expected Jack to wake up but she didn't. A flash of worry went off in his head, followed promptly by annoyance. What kind of warrior is she? Not waking when someone lifts her! I'll have to change that. Without another thought he strolled out into the hallway.  
  
Zubardh honts...Glorfindel shook his head violently.  
  
"What cards have the Valar dealt us now?" He muttered angrily.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Roughly translated black speech Jack says is as follows:  
  
Burzum krimp-ta krimp  
  
Darkness is not blind. He is not blind.  
  
Narkuu puzg-narkuu puzg. Narkuu puzg-narkuu puzg, zubardh honts.  
  
Will never stop will never stop. Will never stop will never stop, silver eyes.  
  
---------------------- 


	34. Conversations with Aya

Once again I throw myself on the mercy of the readers. Please forgive my missing words, grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. Candy for you all for dealing with it. Thanks for your reviews!  
  
------------------------  
  
I stood with my hands pressed against the cool glass. Bright stars shone against a black sky. I wonder what was up with Jack? I stifled a giggle. I bet I know, that Glorfindel fellow and her. Or maybe that Elrohir one? Speaking of lovers...  
  
I jerked away from the window and physically slapped myself. He is not my lover! I don't even know him! What is wrong with me? I leaned back against the window. He was just a dream. I traced a rough spelling of his name onto the window frost. Even if he was just a dream, then I would like to dream of him again.  
  
He was handsome, no doubt, but it was the memory of his power that made me shiver. It was that which really drew me to him. Erebus just had this sense about him that made the air almost tingle with his presence. I would give anything just to have that raw, stripped away feeling again.  
  
But what if it isn't a dream? It has to be. But maybe it's not. I'm in a different world now. Jack and Elrond had managed to convince me of that much. Elves exist, so why the hell can't people talk to one another in dreams? The thought made me eager to go to sleep. A deep flush took my cheeks at the thought of lying next to Erebus on the bed, his fingers playing with my knee as I told him things.  
  
Maybe he'll tell me more about himself and why he's trapped there...Jesus! I'm turning crazy!  
  
"He is not real, Aya." I said with an air of determination.  
  
"Who is not real?" I swirled around, my dress flying around me quite dramatically. Lord Elrond was sitting on a bench behind me, resting his chin on his hands.  
  
"Elrond! I didn't hear you!"  
  
"That's to be expected. Elves are very light footed. My apologies, I should have made my presence more well known." He twisted his raven hair up into a thick ponytail.  
  
"No, it's alright." My cheeks were burning and I was pretty sure that the tips of my ears were even turning red.  
  
"Who is not real?" Elrond asked again as he finished with his hair.  
  
"No one, my Lord, just a dream had." My hands were clasped behind my back. This felt far too much like being punished for daydreaming at school then I would have liked.  
  
"Of who?"  
  
"Just someone my mind invented."  
  
"Oh?" The Lord said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes." Annoyance flickered in me. What gave this man the right to play twenty questions with me? Stupid elf! "If you don't mind, I'm rather tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now." Elrond rose from his seat and took my hand kindly.  
  
"Of course. You've had a long day haven't you? I believe that Figwit took you on a tour of the palace and it's grounds."  
  
"Yeah. It's quite lovely." I said with a smile as I pulled my hand away.  
  
"Do you need help finding you room?"  
  
"No. No, it's just two doors down." I said, already quickly advancing on my door. The thought of seeing the fiery haired man made my pulse quicken.  
  
"Goodnight, Lady Aya." Elrond called after me. I paused at my door and forced myself to turn back to him.  
  
"Goodnight, Lord Elrond." I opened the door and shut behind me letting out a sigh of relief. Nearly ripping off my clothes I jumped into the bed and pulled the covers over my head. Please let Erebus come!  
  
-------------------  
  
The elven Lord watched the path Aya had walked down. His frown was deep. She had met someone, as he had earlier guessed, but he felt a deep uneasiness fill him.  
  
"What do you think, Elladan?" His gray-eyed son stepped out of the darkness. Elladan walked over to the window, moonlight catching on the silver circlet atop his head. Elladan looked at the print marks of Aya's hand. He pressed his hands against them. Pupils dilated against gray as emotion ravaged through the elf. Feelings of longing and desire flashed through him.  
  
"Definitely has met someone." He moved his hands down slowly. No more feelings came. "But that's all I get." From his seat, Elrond sighed. Elladan looked at him ruefully. "I am sorry I cannot be of more use."  
  
"It is alright, my son. I just wish I knew what was going on. With Jack, with Aya and with bloody Sauron." The Lord mumbled, his fingers messaging his temples. "Aya's in love after one night in Rivendell, Jack's speaking fluent black speech in her sleep and Rinvil has yet to return from his trip. What could be holding him up?"  
  
Elladan sent his father a pitying glance. Elladan wasn't one to want leadership but he knew if the time arose, it would be placed upon him. Elrohir, his dearest twin brother, loved life too much to be able to sit down and worry as his father was doing now. That was basically what being a leader was; worrying about things. Elladan began to move away when something caught his eye. A name was scratched into the frost that coated the window.  
  
Erebus.  
  
Aya must have written it. But what does it mean? He pressed his fingertips against it and a deep feeling plagued his soul, making his stomach seem to drop down somewhere between his feet. Elladan drew his hand away with a frown.  
  
"What is it, my son?" Elrond asked, pulling himself to a standing position. Elladan scratched the word out.  
  
"She's hiding something. I don't know what, but I think it's important." Gray eyes flickered around the room almost as if he thought someone else was there, listening in the shadows. He brought his eyes to rest on a corner.  
  
"What do you see?" His father asked sharply. Elrond was never fond of things he couldn't see wandering around his home. For a moment Elladan didn't answer.  
  
"It's alright father, it's gone now." Elladan said, relaxing a bit.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Most likely a Maane. You know how they have gotten since they discovered Jack would listen to them." Elrond nodded and looped his arm around his son's waist.  
  
"Come now, let us go and rescue your brother from the cruel elf maidens." Together the two walked off, the Lord noting his son looking back into the empty hall. Elrond really wanted to know what the hell was in his house, but he knew better then to ask again. His son or not, Elladan was to damn much like his grandmother for it to matter. What Elladan knew often stayed in his knowledge alone until he felt it fit for others to know. Which was almost never.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Alright, that's it for now. I hoped you liked it. 


	35. Tulkas

AHHHHHHHHHH! I am never listening to my family again. I know didley squat about any type of martial arts and so I thought, well hell, everyone in my family is older than me, why don't I just ask them! Yeah, they said to use Judo because it was cooler. No kicking...grumblegrumble...stupid old man...Oh well! To late to change anything now! Lalalalala.  
  
------------------------------  
  
I awoke to see clouds. I sat up with a groan.  
  
"Not again."  
  
"Hello, Jack." I turned. A man with blonde hair and beard was sitting behind me. "We finally meet."  
  
"Jack," Irmo's head popped out of the tree foliage. "Meet Tulkas. He has a gift for you. Apple?" He tossed one my way. They have apples in Middle- earth?  
  
"An apple." Is this it?  
  
"That's not it, idiot." Irmo said. Tulkas chuckled.  
  
"A gift? Why?"  
  
"Well, we were watching you practice, and you weren't doing too well-"  
  
"It was my first day Irmo!" I interrupted angrily. I covered my naked body. "And will someone please give me something to wear?" Chuckling, Tulkas tore off his shirt and threw it my way. I pulled it on. It fell well past down my waist. Wow, this dude must be really tall. Tulkas stood. I looked up as the towering man came closer. He was.  
  
"We are gods, Jack. We know what we know." The golden haired god explained.  
  
"Oh, so, I'm just a horrible warrior. Won't that put Orome's panties in a bunch."  
  
"We didn't say that, Jack." Irmo said, ignoring Tulkas's curious look at the word 'panties'. Perverts. "It's just that Orome will want you to be better quicker, sooner than will be possible. He wasn't pleased today, Jack. You upset him greatly."  
  
"How? That arrogant bastard! I can't learn things by touching them!" I was really starting to get pissed at Orome. I mean, for a god he is pretty stupid. I mean, good lord! Tulkas's broad hands rested comfortably on my shoulders. I felt my anger die away, replaced with an utter calmness.  
  
"Exactly, Jack." Irmo said softly. "But he does. Orome isn't a bad man, Jack. He's just.....a little bit younger then most. Besides, everyone has faults, even gods. So we've decided were going to help you."  
  
"Why?" I said, looking down as Tulkas's unbelievable blue eyes bore down on me.  
  
"You are a gift to us." Tulkas said softly, tilting my face up. "Some of the others haven't realized it, but I have. I'll be damned if Orome gets you killed." I looked away, uncomfortable at being so close to him. A gift? "I give to you the gift of polearms." His lips brushed my cheek. A shudder went through my body. He pulled away.  
  
"You should go." Irmo said, glancing at the storm clouds in the sky.  
  
"Yes." Tulkas said, locking eyes with Irmo. Irmo walked over and touched my arm. Sleep overran me. He gently set me down on the grass.  
  
"Take care, Jack. I will visit you again." He promised.  
  
"Irmo." Tulkas said softly. He looked up. And as sleep folded in on me, I followed his glance. A very angry Orome was making his way to the island.  
  
-------------------------  
  
I awoke with a gasp. I was in my bed again. Glorfindel stood over me, an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Get up. Practice is early today. You're a horrible warrior; you sleep like a rock. What if I had been an assassin?" I stood up slowly.  
  
"I'd be dead now." I answered stretching my arms above my head. Silver eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"Like that's something to be taken lightly." He growled out. He reached out and tugged my shirt down. "You really ought to be more careful with displaying with what you keep under your shirt." My mouth dropped open. "If I had been a male servant you'd be in some trouble now wouldn't you?" He glided past me and opened my door. "Don't be late today." The door shut.  
  
Oh! I hate that man!  
  
Reaching for the pants I wore yesterday, I belted them on and ran a hand through my hair. It was getting far too long. It was almost to my neck. My hair had always grown way too quickly.  
  
-------------------  
  
By the time I made it to the practice field, I was once again late. In response, Glorfindel made me run twenty laps around Rivendell. As I jogged around, ladies and other fine elves of quality stared at me. I bobbed my head up and down as I hummed the army theme song in my head.  
  
Man, this was boring. Trotting along. Trot, trot, trot, trot, trot, trot-  
  
"Jack! It shouldn't take that long to make one lap!" Glorfindel growled, stalking away from the practice line. The men sniggered.  
  
"Just trying to be all that I can be." I said, trotting in place. "Dude, you're in my way."  
  
"I am instructor! Treat me with respect." His silver eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"You're an ass, that's true."  
  
"If you continue, I will kick you out my camp! I should have expected this! Lip from a woman!" My fist connected with his jaw. The cadets fell silent.  
  
"I am not a woman." I growled. Glorfindel stared up me from the ground in rage. In a flash he was on me. We rolled on the ground, fists and kicks flying everywhere. I pinned him. "Gotcha." He flipped me.  
  
"I think not!" I lunged at him. "You are an arrogant human who has no respect for authority!" His knee connected with my stomach. I doubled over and backed up.  
  
"You're a prissy ass PANSY man!" I screamed as I swung out of the way of his punch. I threw myself at his legs. We tumbled down, his heavy body pinning me to the ground. Silver eyes stared down at me victoriously. I struggled, pressing up as hard as I could. His leg muscles locked around my thighs and his palms dug angrily into my shoulders.  
  
I stopped moving and glared up at him. His lips were pressed in a thin line. His blonde hair fell loosely around us, creating a curtain.  
  
"I really hate you." To my ultimate furry, he grinned.  
  
"You really make me feel young," he answered with amused tone.  
  
"Oh my god! You bastard! Is there nothing I can say to make you fucking mad?" I screamed angrily.  
  
"No." He stood and offered his hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up. "Go get in line."  
  
"Yo, Glory."  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"I don't got my glaive."  
  
"You don't got? I know you know how to speak correctly." He said in a mocking tone. I grit my teeth together and flicked him off. "I'm starting to get concept of that, but I'm still not sure."  
  
"Oh, fuck you." He tossed me a glaive. "Get in line. And next time, listen to me, or I won't go easy on you." His silver eyes were cold, all the amusement that was in them moments ago gone now. I felt a shiver run down my back. Grumbling I went to stand in line.  
  
--------------------------  
  
How do you all like Jack and Glorfindel's relationship? I think they play off each other well.(At least I hope so.) Anyway review with your comments, all are appreciated. Sorry it took me so long to update, had a major writers block. 


	36. War

3/20/03  
  
As of 8:01 p.m. last night Saddam failed to vacate Iraq and give up his power. In response President Bush order the bombing of Baghdad and made a declaration of war. What we must realize is that sometimes war is un- preventable and now it doesn't matter if we support this war or oppose it. It's happening. We must rally behind our men and support them. And hope to God that this war ends quickly. My prayers go out to the soldiers of this war, on all sides, take care.  
  
-Name 


	37. Crazy Old Man

Alrighty! Now that the block's gone, back to normal posting! *Long chapter warning*  
  
----------------------  
  
The blade crashed down. I blocked it and pushed forward.  
  
"Watch you flank!" Glorfindel warned as his elbow rammed into it. I let out a growl and kicked him away. I swung my glave above my head and brought it down on his defenses. He stumbled away, sweat dawning his brow. He charged forward. I brought my stick down to block him. I jumped backwards, my arms aching from the contact. He charged me again. I dodged to the left.  
  
"Stop running! Take the offensive Jack!"  
  
"Shut up Glorfindel! Just concentrate on the fight!" I growled angrily. As if to prove my point I slashed at his feet. He jerked backwards. With a cry I lunged at him, pressing forward with my stick so hard that it was pressed up against his chest. I pushed back with a force that even surprised me. He stumbled backwards, I took the advantaged and brought him down. I pressed my glave against the hollow of his neck.  
  
"I win." I said smugly. His arm shot out with his spear and knocked me to my ass. In a flash he had me down on the grass. Glorfindel climbed on top of me.  
  
"I think not." Silver eyes flashed victoriously. I struggled against him, thrusting my hips upwards.  
  
"You bastard!" His legs locked around my thighs.  
  
"Never count out an enemy simply because you have them down. And never forget their weapon." He leaned forward, the grin on his face growing when I ceased my struggles. "Do you yield?" I let out a sound of disgust.  
  
"Yeah." Glorfindel climbed off and pulled me up.  
  
"Today was good, but not good enough. Your speed stills need to be faster. Though I must say, it is remarkable how quickly you learned." He sent me a look. I ignored him. It hadn't taken long for Glorfindel to notice the gift. Within a week after the dream he had extended my glave hours from two to four. In response to the changes bow practice was dropped completely, considering the fact that I was just making a fool out of myself for Elladan and Estel's amusement.  
  
The only other change to my 'schedule' was tracking and hunting. Elladan and Rinvil where put in charge of that. The lessons had started shortly after the change with my glave.  
  
Ah yes, Rinvil. I flopped back down onto the grass, staring up at the cloudy sky. Rinvil was the guard from the post. One of the ones who first found me. I guess it was only made sense that he would find the Sheriff. Sheriff Michael, he had shocked us all.  
  
He had shown up the day after the gift dream.  
  
----------flashback--------  
  
"So Jack, how do you like training?" Elrond asked. I looked up from the window. It was raining again.  
  
"Oh, Elrond it's hard. Probably would help if Old Glory their wasn't out for my head." Elrond's eyebrows raised. Besides him Erestor choked on his wine.  
  
"Old Glory? Good lord Glorfindel! Don't tell me you let her call you that?" Erestor asked, his eyes wide with laughter.  
  
"No. It is a name she has devised of her own wit and-" The boys couldn't hold it in anymore. Almost simultaneously Josh and Elrohir burst into laughter. Elladan just sat back in his chair and grinned. Glorfindel's hands gripped the cup. "And I can not seem to get her to stop calling me it."  
  
"Oh come on Glorfindel, you know you love name." I said playfully.  
  
"I beg to differ." He answered in a flat tone. The main doors burst opened. Elrond stood up.  
  
"My Lord, I have returned!" A cloaked figure called. He brought down his hood as Joshua rushed to meet him.  
  
"Ah! It is good to have you back!" Estel said clasping Rinvil's arms.  
  
"Yes, it is good to be warm. And I have brought someone."  
  
"Oh?" Elrond asked walking towards him. I stood with the others and followed.  
  
"Yes my Lord." Rinvil bowed. "We found him in the woods, actually in a tree. He is here..." His words trailed off as he looked behind him. Disappearing into the hall he returned a few minutes later with a second hooded figure.  
  
"Sorry. I was looking at the carvings, there quite good." The speaker tugged down his cloak. A scream escaped form Aya.  
  
"Michael! Your alive!" Crying she threw herself into her teachers arms. I tensed. Another cop...this could be bad. Geez how many of us where here?  
  
"Calm down 'Aya, this isn't like you." Michael said running a hand through his shaggy white hair. "Besides if you keep hugging me like that your going to break something." Wiping her eyes Aya backed away.  
  
"But I thought you were dead! Are the others?" Michael looked away. Aya let out a sad sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry Aya."  
  
"It's alright. I knew but..." Michael's eyes roamed to me. Instantly he tensed. For a moment we stared at each other.  
  
"Hello Jack."  
  
"Oh no Michael! She didn't kill anyone! Well she did but it was self defense!" Aya explained what had happened in a quick low tone.  
  
"I see." He answered, but his eyes showed he wasn't ready to trust me just yet. "So, there are three of us here. Where is here?"  
  
"Middle-earth. You every heard of it?" I asked, not relaxing at all.  
  
"Yes I have. And I thought that might be it. I read all the books, I am a big fan. But eh, I didn't think it was possible."  
  
---------------end-------------  
  
That was over...wow a week. So I've been here for about two weeks. Michael had started to trust me a little bit, but he nearly had a heart attack when he learned about my training. I could just see what he was thinking. All right, let's teach the murder how to be even more dangerous.  
  
Father...  
  
I felt my face fall. Not a day had gone by when the fact that I failed him didn't come to haunt me. A stick poked my face.  
  
"Wha?" Glorfindel was crouched next to me, stick in hand.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." I frowned as the stick came dangerously close to my cheek again.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Don't poke me with that again Glorfindel." I warned. The stick stabbed forward. I leapt up and lunged at him, knocking him over. Glorfindel poked my leg viscously as I locked them in place on top of his waste. I took the stick from him.  
  
"I can believe you dude. Shit man, your suppose to be an elven king!" What was up with this guy? One moment he's bitchy, the next he's playful! Talk about mood swings! He propped himself up on his elbows but I pushed him back down with my hand.  
  
"I'm allowed to have fun."  
  
"But you're old! Your suppose to be mature and wise and stuff." I said poking him in the neck with the stick. He took it and broke it in half.  
  
"I'm old yes," He made the two sticks walk up my hand. "Which is why I need even more fun. I'll go insane if I don't. Can't to serious. It'll overwhelm me."  
  
"Fuck, I think you're already crazy." I muttered as he made the sticks do a jig. He chuckled.  
  
"You need to get up now. You're going to be late to knife practice. And we all know how Fealin loves to spend his time with you." His lips twisted into a grin.  
  
"Oh yes." I said bitterly. "Nothing fucking like training with a sex starved elf staring at my ass."  
  
"Oh he's not sex starved. Trust me on this one." Glorfindel said with a harsh laugh. "From what I understand, Fealin isn't your only admire. What is this I hear of Elrohir?" I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. Elrohir's moves had been subtle. Very very subtle but still there. "Do you return his affections?"  
  
"I don't know what to take of them. I don't love him if that's what you're asking. I don't think I can love a man." Glorfindel frowned.  
  
"Women?" I felt my face reddened.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh to bad, that would have been interesting." Glorfindel said a wicked smile growing on his face. I slapped him on the forehead.  
  
"Perverted old man." Get your mind out of the gutter! "I don't see what is their malfunction. I am not a woman, so why the hell is hitting on me?" Glorfindel's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Jack, you don't actually believe you're a man do you?" His tone was guarded, as if he was talking to someone about to jump off a cliff.  
  
"No. I know I'm female. But I might as well be male; I don't have a feminine bone in my body. Not that Arwen hasn't tried to make one." Arwen had not been leaving me alone. If it wasn't how my hair looked it was the status of my tunic and breaches (she had all but given up on getting me into a dress).  
  
"That is true. Forgive her, she is still young." Glorfindel said with a soft smile. "I remember when she was born...She made her mother and father so happy. They sang to her for hours. Their joy was so great."  
  
I looked up at the sky and stared at the clouds. When I was born I made my mother barren and disappointed my father. As my dearest father loved to remind me, 'you were trouble from the start.'  
  
Father...Daddy. I could image the funeral, my mother all in black crying over her husband and his brother's disappearance. The family coming up to visit. Them swearing to kill me. I could see it all. I failed. Horribly. I wasn't good enough. I should have been better! I should have tried harder! I could have tried harder! I know I could! I could have convinced the football coach to let me play. I could off-  
  
Glorfindel suddenly sat up. Unprepared I started to tumble backwards. I caught myself and looked at him in surprise. His silver eyes were clouded and those golden brows furled.  
  
"Glorfindel?"  
  
"You were thinking about him again weren't you?" His hand grabbed my chin and brought me to meet his eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong. You hear me?"  
  
"How do you know? What do you know?" I grumbled trying to look away from the sliver eyes that were tearing into my mind. I didn't like the age reflected in them, it scared me.  
  
"From what I've heard, you had every right to do what you did."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." I growled wrenching out of his grasp. "I gotta get to Fealin or he'll go ballistic." Okay slightly a lie.  
  
"Bullshit. You can't keep this inside you Jack. You dwell on it." I spun around to face him.  
  
"Dwell on it? I killed my father Glorfindel!" He grabbed my arm and forcibly pulled me closer.  
  
"It was self defense wasn't it?" His sliver eyes demanded.  
  
"I failed him!" Why didn't he just leave it alone? Why couldn't he just understand? "Just leave me alone!" He released my arm.  
  
"You did nothing wrong!" Glorfindel said darkly from my side.  
  
"I know the way to Fealin's field. Go away!" I growled.  
  
"I will not! At some point Jack you are going to have to face this!" I threw my glave down and threw a punch. He caught and twisted my arm pulling me up against him. His sliver eyes looked down at me with sympathy. "And the more you run from the harder that's going to be." Glorfindel's voice was low and gentle. Gentle, that's a joke. My arm hurt like bloody hell. He let go.  
  
"I have to go." I stormed off.  
  
------------------------  
  
Just a little elf counseling for you. And a bit of Jack/Glorfindel bonding. ^_^ Thanks for reviews! 


	38. My Son

Caleb's starting to come into play again, and with Alex, well you'll see what's up with him.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Caleb sat in the tree, watching Alex pace far below. A war was going on in Alex's mind. Someone was talking to him, telling him things. It was happening now; Alex was down on the ground, muttering to himself. Talking to whatever it was. Caleb's collected face didn't alter, but deep inside he was brooding.  
  
All of this time! All of this time my mother was telling the truth! All the years of mockery! Of all the years of our shame! It's all bloody real! Elves exist! For all those years they called her crazy! They exist! He grit his teeth and then sighed. It would do no good to grumble over the past at the moment. Caleb ran a hand down the tree affectionately, feeling its spirit ripple under his touch. Middle-earth is real. Then that means that-  
  
"Caleb!" Alex cried out from below. He balanced himself easily on a branch and glanced down.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Where are we going again?"  
  
"No where! I don't know where we are to go." He answered, climbing down a bit lower.  
  
"I find that hard to believe. After all, you knew how to avoid those- things."  
  
"Elves?" He corrected quietly, not liking the level of dislike in Alex's tone as he mentioned them.  
  
"Yeah them. How did you know?" Alex asked curiously. They locked eyes. Caleb was a bit taken aback from what he saw there. Madness, madness was brewing in Alex's eyes. But who put it there? Caleb leaned back against the tree. Suddenly he didn't trust his younger cousin.  
  
"Just lucky I guess." He narrowed his eyes slightly as Alex spun on his heal away from him, returning to the same pacing path as before. Soon after the mutterings began again. Who was talking to Alex?  
  
"Caleb, you should get some sleep, you stood guard last night." Caleb glanced at him wearily.  
  
"It is fine, I can stay up another shift."  
  
"No, no. I'll feel bad if I don't do my part." Alex insisted, climbing clumsily up into the tree. Alex had become scrawny, Caleb noticed in some back part of his mind. The past few weeks they had been living on berries and honey. With and occasional bird or fish when they were lucky. While Caleb wanted nothing more then to observe the curious boy. But his body screamed out for rest. So, reluctantly, he laid himself onto a branch. And closed his eyes. That was his first mistake.  
  
---------------Dream-----------  
  
Endless yellow light surronded him. In front of him, towering impossibly far above him, was a black marble obelisk. From its black depths a voice called to him, a pale hand punched through the dark, fragments of it shattering everywhere. Dark light shown through the small hole. From deep inside it someone was screaming. The words were muddled through the thick walls. Caleb strained his ears to hear it.  
  
"Give me your hand!" Caleb shook his head; he refused to touch something he didn't know about. The hand withdrew and there was a horrendous pounding against the wall. The structure seemed to vibrate with it. Then slowly, cracks of light appeared. Hands tore at the black marble of the walls, breaking them like they were glass. The hands created a large hole directly across from Caleb's face. A beautiful face could be seen, strained and pale with pain. The man's muscles strained against the dark tendrils that tried to pull him back. Caleb found himself staring into a pair of violet black eyes, only a shade darker then his own.  
  
"GET ME OUT!" The voice was crystal clear now. The man-no elf. It had to be. He fell silent, struggling with the tendrils for a few moments. "GET TO MY SISTER!" The elf was getting pulled back now, his strength had finally failed him. "TELL HER THAT HER BROTHER LIVES!" He let out a final cry as he disappeared into the obelisk. "MY SON!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Caleb awoke with a jerk, nearly falling off the tree. His breath was quick and sweat had glued his black hair to his forehead.  
  
What was that?  
  
"Alex?" Caleb called out, climbing down quickly. He couldn't sense the boy anywhere. When he got to the bottom of the trunk he knew why. Both of the packs where gone. Caleb's eyes narrowed as he cursed himself in every language he knew. And then he made a second mistake of the night. He let his anger take him.  
  
He should have known better! Caleb let out a growl and a loud 'Fuck'. He kicked the tree, ignoring its cry of protest. Now he was screwed! No packs, no gear! Oh that stupid little kid was going to get himself killed! God DAMN'T IT!  
  
And then he felt the arrow against his neck.  
  
He had been caught by the elves.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Soooooooooooooo, whatcha all think of the turn of events? 


	39. Reminds Me

Hello! How are all of you? Here is my next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"I do not know what to make of him, captain." Arlos said quietly to Figwit. "It is obvious that he is half elf."  
  
"But who is his father?" Figwit asked, crossing his arms as Caleb stopped walking. "What is it?"  
  
"Get into hiding." Caleb said quickly, "Someone's coming."  
  
"I hear nothing." Arlos said, poking him in the back to get him moving again.  
  
"Yes, but I feel it." The dark eyed man answered with a growl. When no one moved, Caleb swung around to face them. "I don't care if you listen to me or not, but I intend to get up in the tree." He started to climb up. Arlos raised his bow. Caleb turned those eyes on him. "Put that down." Figwit was taken aback by the half-elf's tone. His entire bearing had changed with a few words. Arlos lowered his bow. The elves looked at each other in surprise.  
  
Figwit took a step backwards, a look of shock on his face.  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"Get into the trees." Figwit ordered, climbing up into one himself. Arlos sat next to him.  
  
"What was that about?" Arlos asked, placing a hand on Figwit's shoulder.  
  
"He reminds me of&" He stopped his answer and shook his head, brown hair falling over his fair face. The thought is crazy!  
  
"He reminds you of who?" Arlos gently pushed.  
  
"It's nothing. If we move our quickest we can get to Rivendell in a week. That's our goal."  
  
"Figwit, look!" Below them a human stepped into the clearing.  
  
From his tree, a look of anger flashed over Caleb's neutral face.  
  
"Alex."  
  
------------------------  
  
Alex stumbled along, slowed by the two packs on his back.  
  
'It is just ahead.' A soothing voice cooed in Alex's mind.  
  
"That is why I'm fucking going in circles!" Alex growled, slamming down the packs. "How am I supposed to do what you want me to when I can't even get there?"  
  
'Calm yourself, my warrior. Soon. Soon I promise you'll get to me.'  
  
"And then you'll give me what I want?" He started to pace again.  
  
'Yes, I will give you what you want: Revenge against the sister that killed your father. The one who did it ruthlessly, coldly, needlessly.' Alex stopped pacing for a moment. An image flashed through his mind. Facing Caleb, a confession. Had something to do with Jack...  
  
I just don't want to hunt Jack any more. It-It wasn't her fault  
  
"A memory? My memory?"  
  
'NO! No, my warrior, don't listen to that, it is lie put in by the elves!'  
  
"But-"  
  
'Do you not trust me? Do you not wish to serve me?'  
  
"I do, but-"  
  
'Then listen to me, it is only lies!' Alex clasped his ears as the word 'lies' seemed to vibrate through his mind.  
  
"Of course, just lies." He started to stand again. Cries filled the clearing as men surrounded him on all sides. "Elves!" Alex screamed, his voice filled with hatred and malice. He shifted into a defensive stance, his blue eyes clouding with madness.  
  
'Stand down, warrior! Let them take you. Through them you will come to me!' Alex fell out of his fighting stance, glaring death at his captors. A familiar figure stepped into the sunlight. Alex's lips twisted into a sneer.  
  
"Cousin."  
  
"Alex. Who are you talking to?" Caleb demanded. Alex blinked at his older cousin. Never before had Alex seen him in so From in his mind shrill laughter erupted.  
  
'So that is where they hid him! I should have known! And he had son! A son!'  
  
"My Lord?" Alex questioned a puzzled look on his face.  
  
'Do not speak to me, idiot boy! I will contact you soon. Plans must be made.'  
  
"Who are you talking to, Alex?" Caleb repeated.  
  
"No one, cousin. I've just gone fucking insane."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Please review! 


	40. Reunion

Just a general note- three weeks have passed at Rivendell.   
  
----------------------  
  
I sat on the platform, legs crossed and silent. I kept one eye on the trap and the other on the forest. I froze as a stick snapped. Grinning, I pulled myself quietly over the edge of the platform. Below me Joshua stalked forward, sword drawn. We were playing a game of 'hunt'. It was to test the tracking and trapping skills that Rinvil said had 'developed quickly and rapidly for a human.' Another gift that I contributed to the gods, though I don't remember ever receiving it. My grin widened as Joshua stepped closer to the trap. I pushed a rock tied to a rope off the side of the platform. With a cry, Estel shot upwards, his leg caught in my trap. Soon I was face to face with an upside-down Josh.  
  
"Hey, buddy, I got you."  
  
"Fine and well, Jack, now get me down."  
  
"No." I said, poking him with my glaive. Teasing, I started to saw at the rope.  
  
"Jack!" Estel growled, swinging himself over to the platform. He gripped the edge fearfully.  
  
"Fuck, Josh! I'm not going to hurt you!" I said, pulling him onto the platform.  
  
"I'll believe that when I'm out of this damn thing!" He said huffily, pulling his feet out of the rope. I leaned back with a grin.  
  
"You got your ass kicked."  
  
"Don't forget, dearest friend, that Elrohir and Fealin are still out there. Besides, I blame my capture on our link. You tricked me into it." Our link had grown stronger with each passing day. Almost all of my free time was spent with him and Elrohir. Arwen, I, as usual, tried to avoid with a fierce passion.  
  
It wasn't that I didn't like her, really! It was just that, well, she annoyed the fuck out me! If she tries to push any more foo-foo girly things on me I'm going to shoot myself! Wait, they don't have guns here. Oh fucking well, I'd find a way.  
  
"Hello, Jack?" I snapped back into reality and pushed Josh's waving hand out of my face. "You keep day-dreaming like that and you're never going to catch them."  
  
"Oh, stuff it, asshole." I slid down the rope and disappeared into the foliage. I wasn't as quiet as the elves or even Josh, but I only had bit of a distance to go, so if I went quickly there was a good chance I wouldn't be caught. I dashed through the woods and arrived at my second platform. Climbing up the tree, I glanced around. No signs of either of them. Where the hell were those elves? I pulled myself up onto the platform and came face to face with an arrow. It was Fealin.  
  
"Fuck!" I had lost.  
  
"Well, isn't this a familiar situation?"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" I growled and climbed up. Fealin helped pull me up, his hands lingering on my arm longer then they should have. Elrohir shot him a look and Fealin released me. What is wrong with these asses? What am I? A piece of meat to be fought over? Like I'm interested in any of them, anyway.  
  
Across from Fealin was Rinvil. He sat there, a smile on his face.  
  
"You've done well. You've come very far for three weeks of training." His smile faded. "But not far enough. They passed under you nine times." I let out a sigh of defeat and sat down.  
  
"Damn elves."  
  
"I could have killed you twelve times: Nine from below you, one from a ground shot and the other two from the tree next to yours." Fealin bragged, poking me with his arrow. I took the arrow away from him and flicked him off.  
  
"Well, aren't you just a talented ass!"  
  
"Indeed." Fealin said, the grin on his face growing. "Why don't you join me for dinner tonight?" I let out a groan.  
  
"Oh, just give up already, man! I'm not going to go out with you!" Fealin's beautiful face visibly fell. The three elves stiffened.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, wishing I hadn't left my glaive with Joshua. I drew my knives, following the elves lead as they armed themselves. I wasn't nearly as good with these as I should be. In fact, Fealin and I were just now finishing defensive moves.  
  
"Footsteps." Elrohir answered, pushing me back towards Rinvil.  
  
"A party of eight." Fealin answered, his sword arm quivering. Suddenly he let out a sigh of relief. The elves relaxed.  
  
"Elves." Elrohir said, jumping down. How the hell do they hear all that? I climbed down. Estel met me at the bottom. He handed me my glaive. I gave him a grin of thanks.  
  
"Identify yourselves!" Elrohir called into the woods.  
  
"My Lord! It is Figwit!" As he spoke, Figwit emerged, followed by his men. That wasn't all. My eyes widened. Josh's head immediately snapped to look at me.  
  
"What is it?" He demanded quickly, his sword drawn and his body tense.  
  
"Well, well, well. Hello, sister dearest." A cruel voiced called over the clearing. My mouth dropped open, and I barely caught myself from dropping my glaive.  
  
"Alex?" My blonde haired brother chuckled. He was leaning against a tree, his hands bound behind his back. His white teeth flashed in a grin, and his face& his face wasn't that of my little brother. Feeling my discomfort, Estel moved protectively closer.  
  
"Aw, look. You got yourself a boyfriend, you fucking whore." Alex spit on the ground in front of him. Beside me Estel tensed. I could feel his rage through our link.  
  
"Calm down." A deep voice said. This time I did drop my glaive.  
  
"Caleb?" I was now thoroughly astonished.  
  
"Don't listen to a word he says, Jack. He's gone mad, apparently." Caleb walked towards me. I noted that he wasn't tied up. He was different; maybe it was because of the two years that had passed since the last Christmas I saw him, but he was different.  
  
He reached out and grabbed my hand. Josh let out a snarl and gripped Caleb's arm.  
  
"Let go." Estel warned darkly.  
  
"It's okay, Estel." Giving me a worried look, he backed off. Caleb rolled up my sleeve, staring at my tattoo. "You know what that means?" I asked, curious at why my cousin would know where it was.  
  
"I have one. See?" He pulled up his soiled T-shirt. In the form of a birthmark on his chest, Caleb had the mark of the Valar. "I've had it since birth."  
  
"Mine's burned in. Joshu-Estel here, his appeared after mine. It means you been hand chosen by the gods to do their dirty work." Caleb's eyes narrowed and then his face returned to the emotionless state that was always there.  
  
"Curious." He said, crossing his arms. "Do you know how we got here? Or how to go home?"  
  
"No. Do you even where here is, Caleb?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Middle-earth. My mother used to tell me about this place all the time." Caleb's dark eyes stared into mine. I glanced away.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. I used to think she was crazy. She said my father was an elf." My head snapped up. An elf? While Caleb had always been handsome, and he was graceful, but an elf? But it could be possible. I mean, I got here, didn't I? Why couldn't one of them have gotten to Earth?  
  
"You're a half-elf?" I said slowly, still not believing it.  
  
"Is that so crazy? I should meet with the Lord here." Caleb glanced at Elrohir. "Your father, I believe."  
  
"How did you know that?" Elrohir demanded.  
  
"Your brother told me. Elladan, is it? He's like me, isn't he?" Elrohir stared at Caleb, a look somewhere between shock and envy in his eyes.  
  
--------------  
  
So, what do you think? 


	41. Insane

I warn you, long ass chapter ahead.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
I walked next to Caleb, telling him all I had learned about Middle-earth and Rivendell. He listened in silence, watching Alex like a hawk. It was as if Caleb expected him to grow a second head or something.  
  
"Oh, bloody fucking hell! How many more of us are here?" I said with a sigh.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Dell." Caleb said from beside me. Could he miss his father? No, Caleb didn't give a shit. He was just wondering.  
  
"And who is this, Jack?" I looked up to find Elrond, Elladan, Glorfindel, Aya and Michael waiting for us at one of the many gates to Rivendell.  
  
"This is my cousin, Caleb." Caleb nodded; Glorfindel's eyes stayed glued to his face, not looking away from it when I introduced my cousin. I looked between Caleb and Glorfindel. They were staring into each other's eyes, almost daring each other to be the first to look away.  
  
"Well, hello, Aya." Alex's voice cut the staring contest short. All eyes turned to him. He was staring up at Aya, his hair falling into his face. His blue eyes were locked onto her face. A smile was on his lips. I felt dislike radiate from Estel. The smile was that of a madman. His smiled widened and he looked upwards, singing, 'dum-duming', along to some tune. I glanced up at Aya's face. She was confused and her cheeks where flushed. Caleb and Elladan stared at her, and then exchanged long looks.  
  
Was it just me...or did it seem like they were...talking to each other? Josh and I exchanged a weary look. Elladan walked over to Caleb, staring up into his eyes.  
  
"Agreed, then?" Elladan said softly. Caleb nodded.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I will return, Father." And then the two disappeared into Rivendell. Alexs head was cocked to the side, his smile turning more satanic by the second and singing the dum-duming song louder then ever. It was a creepy tune, like something you hear in a horror movies, and not the dumb ones, the ones that leave you scared for life.  
  
"Fucking stop doing that!" I shouted angrily. For a moment everyone blinked in surprise. And then Glorfindel started to laugh.  
  
"You always did know how to break a moment." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh, go to hell! You have to admit that was creeping you out too!"  
  
"Or not. I have seen 'creepier' things then an insane human chanting."  
  
"Are you calling me a wuss?" I asked, rolling up my sleeves.  
  
"Glorfindel! Jack! This is not the time!" Elrond warned. We both feel silent. Humor flowed through the link. Estel winked down at me. He sent me a thought.  
  
'Flirting.' I stomped down on his heel hard. Estel snorted in pain and tried to hide his grin from his displeased father.  
  
Alex was still staring at Aya. She turned on her heel and fled, disappearing into Rivendell. Michael immediately took after her. Well, that's three down, two to go.  
  
"Alex, Figwit, Elrohir, Jack, and Estel to my library."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
I sat on the floor with my back against a cool, stone wall. While it had been getting colder at home, it was getting warmer here. I laid my head on Estel's shoulder. Alex was staring at our interlocked hands, amusement on his face.  
  
They had untied him, something that Figwit wasn't really comfortable with. Now Alex was lounging on a chair, his muddy sneakers resting up on the table in front of him.  
  
Elrond was sitting in his own chair, fingers bridged and staring at Alex intently. Glorfindel's eyes were on me, though. Elrond turned to me.  
  
"Jack, since your cousin seems to have disappeared with my son--"  
  
"Where did they go?" I asked.  
  
"Who knows? My son has his own agenda. Now, don't interrupt. I am coming to you for the answers. Who is Caleb?"  
  
"He reminds me of..." Glorfindel spoke the words softly. He was staring out the window, a blank look in his eyes.  
  
"Ereinion?" Elrond asked softly. Glorfindel blinked and looked away from the window. "Who does he remind you of?"  
  
"Someone long dead."  
  
"Then we'll discuss that later." Elrond said kindly. "Jack, tell me more of Caleb."  
  
"He isn't my biological cousin. He is my cousin by marriage. His mom married my uncle, but had an affair with someone, and it's starting to look like it was with an elf. How that happened, I don't know. And what's up with my brother? I don't have a clue."  
  
"I'm bloody insane." Alex offered. He reached over and took a bottle of wine from a side table and chugged it. Glorfindel ripped it away. "Hey, I was drinking that!"  
  
"Why was he bound, Figwit?" Glorfindel asked, staring in disbelief as Alex made a dive for the wine.  
  
"Because I'm insane." Alex answered for him as he climbed back onto the chair.  
  
"Caleb said it was best. And the human-Alex, didn't seem quite all right. He still doesn't." Figwit answered, staring at Alex uneasily.  
  
"That's because I'm insane. Am I just talking to myself?" Alex demanded, taking the wine back from Glorfindel.  
  
"Was he always like this?" Elrond asked me. I shrugged.  
  
"Not really. He was always an asshole but something's wrong with him now." I answered, watching with some amusement as Glorfindel took the wine back.  
  
"That's because I'm insane." Alex said loudly. "Now can we just cut straight to the point here? When are you going to put me in the dungeon? I'm quite bored here and am looking forward to the challenge of escaping." Elrond's eyes blazed at his brazen attitude.  
  
"Figwit, go to the main hall, tie him to the one of the columns, and watch him, with five of your guard. Make sure he doesn't escape." The Lord ordered.  
  
"Only six people and a post? You think that's gonna stop me from escaping? You got long way to go my dear, dear elf asshole. I bet you suck you fathers coc-" Figwit's fist interrupted him.  
  
"I'll take this scum out now, my Lords." He sneered, yanking Alex up and rebinding his hands.  
  
"You are dismissed." Elrond said, his voice cool and level.  
  
"Father's pissed." Estel whispered down to me. I nodded and set my head back down on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Hey don't leave the wine! Oh, come on, we could've shared it!" Alex complained as he was shoved out the door.  
  
"There's definitely something different about him. Alex was never this strong, or that confident in himself." I said, staring in wonder at my brothers retreating back. What could have changed him so?  
  
"Elrohir, go and see if you can find that brother of yours. I have been waiting to send you all to your grandmothers. And with the arrival of Alex, I feel that time has come. Also, make Erestor aware that I intend to send my children and the other-worlders to Lothlorien." Elrohir nodded and trotted out of the room. Glrofidnel started pacing.  
  
"Jack, Estel, go and gather some clothing. You're leaving in the morning." Elrond ordered softly, his eyes not leaving his distressed friend's pacing form.  
  
"Estel, where are we going?" I asked as we exited.  
  
"To Elrond's mother-in-law's realm. Galadriel, that is her name, is a powerful Seer, one of the eldest elves in Middle-earth."  
  
--------------------  
  
Once the room was empty, Glorfindel slammed his palms down on a table. Elrond stood and handed him what remained of the wine. He finished it off in one swing.  
  
"What is it, Ereinion?"  
  
"Something's inside that boy. He isn't-he isn't human anymore." Glorfindel spit out, silver eyes blazing with disgust.  
  
"I know. That is why I am sending them to Galadriel, she will know what to do with them." Elrond's face was sad as he rubbed his friend's back. He knew something else was troubling the ancient soul. There was a whole lifetime before Elrond had been introduced to Gil-galad and became his student. In that time much had happened to his dear friend. He saw to what extent when the ghosts of Ereinion's pasts came back to pain him.  
  
"Once, when I was young and still...Ereinion, I asked Galadriel to see the past. She took me aside and showed me her mirror. How I sorely wish I never had asked!" Elrond's brows furled. What was his friend getting at?  
  
"It showed me the past, the betrayal of the Noldor and the Kinslayings, so I could understand the sorrow of our people. It showed me of the consequences of that damned oath, it showed me the fall of Gondolin, and so much more. It showed me her family, her eldest brother, and his death. Finrod Felagund. A tall man with black hair and piercing violet eyes." Ereinion swung around to face his blood-bound friend.  
  
"What are you implying?" Elrond asked, shifting onto another foot as his mind went into overdrive.  
  
"I cannot be sure, for though I spent over two weeks watching the mirror, I can still not be sure. But you know what I am implying."  
  
"But the age differences, Ereinion! Finrod was long dead before this man's birth!" Elrond argued.  
  
"I know, I know, which is why sending him to Galadriel is all for the best. She'll know." Ereinion sunk down into a chair cradling his head in his hands. "My memories, they pain me." Elrond crouched down in front of his friend and gripped his shoulder tightly. Besides sending waves of comfort through their link, there was nothing else the Lord could do to comfort him.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Right, a little history:  
  
First: The Betrayal of the Noldor  
  
The Noldor are a type of elf that live in Middle-earth. They were led over to Middle-earth by an elf named Feanor. Feanor was one of the greatest craftsman ever. He created three jewels, the Silmarils. These three jewels caused a world of trouble. Pretty much whoever had them was cursed. Deep inside each jewel was the light of the dead trees of the Valinor.  
  
Second: The Kinslayings  
  
The Kinslayings is what happened when the Noldor tried to take the Teleri ships to sail from the Undying lands. The Teleri didn't want them to steal their boats so a great battle ensued and for the first time, elves killed elves. The Noldor won and escaped to Middle-earth, to where they were banished to forever stay (or at least until Morgoth's defeat) by very angry Valar.  
  
Third: The 'damned' oath.  
  
And oath made by all of Feanor's sons to keep the Silmarils in the family. This oath, in the end, drove them all to their deaths.  
  
Fourth: Finrod Felagund  
  
Finrod was a famous elf king. He had a deep cave fortress, Nargothrond, and it was a legend in its time. Felagund means 'Lord of the Caves'. He died saving his friend Beren (Think Beren and Luthien) in his quest to regain the Silmarils.  
  
Mellon: Here is the link to the image of Jack's tattoo. If it doesn't upload this time go and look in my bio, it's there.  
  
Anon & WarrenFaye14 & Nessime: You're all right, the Silmarils are jewels! I guess I was thinking of the many times they had been put into jewelry (for those who don't know I think at some point at least one of them was in a crown and in necklace). Thanks for showing me my mistake! If you find any more with the history, be sure to let me know! 


	42. Why?

Here's a new chapter for you!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Glorfindel paced the ways of the garden. His memories of his life as Ereinion flooded his mind. His childhood, his father, his mother, his uncle, his cousins; his heart ached all over again at these memories. Even though he was now Glorfindel, he could recall each one of their faces and names. They had been engraved onto his soul; sure to haunt his mind in whatever body it took.  
  
He stopped pacing and looked upwards. The stars shone brightly against the velvet sky.  
  
Oh, father! His heart hurt so damn bad. He could remember sunny walks, laughter and games, just as much as he could remember the pain of hearing of his family's death, slowly but surely dying out. Why? Why was he forced to remember it?  
  
Glorfindel bowed his head, blonde hair falling over his fair face. Silver eyes blazed with pain and memories. If the Valar favor me, he thought as he ran a hand just below the front of his left shoulder blade, then why do they do this to me?  
  
His eyes shut as his memories overtook him.  
  
Why me?  
  
------------------------------  
  
I stretched and walked down the hallway. Since I owned like seven belongings, my shoes, socks, underwear, bra, sweatshirt, my hat and pants, none of which were 'deemed' suitable for the type of journey we were taking, Josh and Arwen went to get me some new ones. Arwen went out to her private tailor, because she wanted to buy me some custom designed 'elegant' aka frilly clothing that stayed within my pants only rule. Josh went to steal some of Elladan and Elrohir's clothing for me. I would probably only bring the stuff Estel brought me, but how I was going to slide past Arwen without taking at least one of her dumb outfits was still a mystery.  
  
I turned left and stepped out into the gardens. The cool breeze greeted me almost instantly. I walked further in, keeping an eye out for elven couples 'taking a walk'. Some parts of the garden were apparently popular make out spots. I had learned that the hard way.  
  
I turned a corner. A gate stood in front of me with a sign attached to it. I cocked my head to the side and squinted at it. Hm. Wonder what that says? I opened the gate and walked in. I had apparently entered some sorta private garden. It was rather small (compared to the rest of the garden) and consisted of a small orchid, a few benches and a fountain. My eyes widened as I finished looking around.  
  
Glorfindel stood facing the fountain. He had his head bowed and his hands hung limply at his side. Something was wrong.  
  
"Glorfindel?" He didn't respond. I walked over. I tried to look at his face, but his golden hair was in the way. I didn't want to touch him. He was acting really creepy. How did I know Glorfindel wasn't sleepwalking or something? His eyes were closed, and my mom said to never wake up a sleepwalker because they'll hit you. Even though I highly doubted that was the case, I craned my neck further, trying to get a look at his face.  
  
"Oh, this ridiculous!" I cried after a moment. I straightened and gently shook his shoulder. Glorfindel's head raised a bit, and his eyes opened. Startled, I let out a squeak. "Dude! That is creepy!" I muttered. His pupils had become pinpricks, making it seem like Glorfindel's eyes were nothing but liquid pools of silver.  
  
"Glorfindel? Hey, man!" I shook him. "Come on, say something!" He just stared unblinking ahead. "Okay." I grabbed both his shoulders and shook him full force. That seemed to do it. His pupils dilated to their normal size and he blinked.  
  
"Jack? What are you doing here? This is my private garden."  
  
"I was just walking and I found you here, doing something weird." My brows furled. "You kinda freaked me out."  
  
"My apologies, Jack. I come here so people do not have to see me like that."  
  
"What was that?" I asked, watching as he bound his hair up into a ponytail.  
  
"It was not of importance. I was just remembering."  
  
"Bad memories?"  
  
"You could say that." Glorfindel answered, smiling grimly.  
  
"Well...you know what happens to me when I remember bad memories?" I asked, picking up a stick from the ground.  
  
"What?" I poked him in the cheek. He stared at me. I poked him again. A grin broke on his face.  
  
"I get viciously poked by this dumbass blonde." I poked him again. "And if that doesn't work, he usually does something like this." I tackled him to the ground.  
  
"I never knock you down!" Glorfindel protested through his laughter. The laughter turned to wheezing as I sat on his chest.  
  
"Yeah, but I just felt like tackling you. It's fun." Glorfindel laughed and sat up. He grabbed my ankles and literally flipped me onto my stomach.  
  
"Why'd do that?" I asked, trying to regain my breath. He grinned down at me.  
  
"I felt like it." I smacked him with my stick. He took it and threw it into the fountain.  
  
"No!" I jumped up. "Quick, quick! It's drowning!" I fished it out and cradled it in my palm, acting like I was giving it CPR. A hand came over my shoulder and took the stick and flicked it away. Glorfindel stood behind me.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?" I asked, turning around to face him.  
  
"For cheering me up." He said, a half-grin on his face.  
  
"Ah, hell, don't get used to it. I still think you're an arrogant blonde fuck head." I shoved my hands into my pockets.  
  
"Good. I was starting to worry that you might grow to become my friend and follow me all around until I have to force you to go back to your room and get new friends."  
  
"Oh, yeah, Glory, old boy, that's going to happen."  
  
"Don't call me Glory."  
  
"Why? Glory is a sweet name."  
  
"I don't think so. It is not a gentle name at all." Glorfindel said, his brows lowering.  
  
"Nevermind, dude, nevermind."  
  
----------------------  
  
Elrond leaned against the side of the wall to Glorfindel's garden. Inside he could hear Jack and Glorfindel's playful banter. He had dropped everything and ran when he had felt Glorfindel's pain. But to his surprise, Jack got there before him. A play of fate purely, but it was interesting to see how well she could bring his friend out of his past. Very few could do that, mainly only himself and Erestor.  
  
Elrond smiled as he watched his friend get tackled to the ground. The smile he saw on his dearest friend's face was true. Elrond's face softened as Glorfindel stood behind Jack, closer then elven protocol would allow morally. The obvious attraction between the two was clearly visible to anyone with eyes. But he wondered if either one of them would allow it to exist. It always took too long for his friend to realize feelings for anyone, and Jack& well, Jack had made it more than clear that she wanted nothing to do with men.  
  
And then there was yet another problem: Elrohir's affections towards Jack. She had made it more then clear that she was not interested. Would his son accept it if she had a relationship with any other male? Right now his son blamed her lack of interest in him on her feelings towards herself. Elrond shook his head and looked upwards.  
  
Why is it you all have to always complicate things with love? Elros left me for the love of a mortal woman, and now my son and my friend are falling for yet another human. True, she is one of your workers, but I doubt that will extend her life. So why? Why do you do this to me? To them?  
  
Still shaking his head, Elrond trudged back into his library. His own memories were haunting him tonight. Images of his long gone brother and wife crowded into his mind. Elrond intended to rid himself of them by burying himself in books. And of course, with a few very stiff drinks.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Elros- Elrond's twin brother who chose to become human, since he and Elrond were the Peredhil (Halfelven), meaning they get to chose if they want to be human or elven. Elros's line were the Numenor Kings, who have extended life (what Aragon is). So if you think about it, Aragon is his great (great great great great ect.) grand son. Which makes Aragon and Arwen like, cousins. More like Arwen being Aragon's great great great great 2nd cousin.  
  
I don't know if Elros really left because the love of a mortal woman, but I thought, what the hell, that's why he left now. None of the books have any reference to his wife so I figured it would be okay. 


	43. She'll Take You From Me

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a busy weekend. But I promise two or more chapter update today! Thank you for your reviews! Oh my god! Fanfic is annoying me to know end! Every time I hit my log in, it's SITE OVERLOAD! Good lord!  
  
------------------------  
  
I stretched out in the bed, smiling as Erebus ran a hand down my bare belly in a massage.  
  
"When will you come to me?" I asked, pulling his face up into a kiss longingly. Over the weeks he had visited me every night. I had grown closer to him with every visit. I pulled his hair out of a ponytail.  
  
"So you have no doubt that I am real?" He asked with a chuckle, his blue eyes flashing playfully. I ran my hands through his red hair.  
  
"No, none." I said. He was nuzzling me and pulling me into his embrace. "Erebus, where's Lothlorien?" I felt him go stiff.  
  
"Why do you ask?" He demanded, pulling away. My brows furled. What was wrong?  
  
"Because I am traveling there tomorrow with the others."  
  
"Aya, you mustn't. Galadriel, curse her name and the name of all elves, lives there." A warning bell went off in my head.  
  
"But Erebus, the elves have been okay to me." I said, the flash of warning I had felt showing in my eyes. Erebus grabbed my chin.  
  
"I wouldn't lie to you, my love. Elves are evil. They are simply using you. If you go to Galadriel, she will take you away from me forever." Panic filled me.  
  
"But she can't!"  
  
"Then you cannot go there, Aya. Not ever!" Erebus said sternly.  
  
"I have no choice!"  
  
"Yes, you do. One of my servants is in Rivendell." He said softly. I sat up immediately, excitement coursing through my veins.  
  
"Who?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Alex."  
  
"Alex? Jack's brother? But how-" His finger shushed me.  
  
"Alex has the making of a great warrior. He has already escaped from his captors. He will come for you, somewhere along your trail." I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist. I can't lose him! I can't lose this power!  
  
"Shh, Aya. Nothing will take you away from me." His eyes grew darker, "I won't allow it." I nodded. I bit my lip as a question I had been wanting to ask returned.  
  
"Erebus, why haven't we had sex?"  
  
"You wish to have sex with me?" He asked, pulling away. There was an evil half smile on his lips. It sent a shudder down my back.  
  
"Yes." The half smile grew larger.  
  
"Well then, we better get started."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Short I know, but the next chapter will be longer. And sorry, I couldn't bring myself to write a Sauron sex scene. ::Shudders:: 


	44. Lothlorien: The Elven Obession

Here's a nice long chapter for ya.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
I walked down the stairs, blinking in the bright morning light. My breakfast was in my hand, some nice, tasty muffins.  
  
"You're late." Glorfindel said with a scowl. I flicked him off.  
  
"People were not made to be up and walking at four in the morning." I grumbled, shouldering my back.  
  
"Do humans just have a problem with getting up early?" Glorfindel asked, as he watched Aya slowly walk out, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Nope." Joshua said cheerfully, taking his saddlebag and tossing it over the side of the horse.  
  
"You're not fucking natural." I grumbled popping a muffin in my mouth. Half of it stuck out, rotating as I chewed. I was digging through my pack for my hat when the muffin was pulled from my mouth. I looked up to see Arwen staring at it in disgust. "Hey! Give me back my breakfast!"  
  
"It is not polite for you to make us see your food. Tear off smaller bits like this, and then eat it." She demonstrated by pulling the muffin in half. Ripping both of them from her hands, I shoved them in my mouth and swallowed.  
  
"You," I said, finding my hat and pulling it on, "are getting on my nerves." Arwen blushed.  
  
"Are we ready now that Aya and Jack have arrived?" Elrond asked softly.  
  
"Where's Alex?" I asked, shoving another muffin in my mouth.  
  
"You didn't hear? He escaped last night." The muffin dropped out. "Do not worry, we will find him-Aya are you alright? You're flushed." Elrond asked worriedly. All eyes turned to her. Aya let her hair fall in front of her face.  
  
"It's just that, I'm embarrassed because...I can't ride a horse." She explained quickly.  
  
"We're riding horses?" I asked, instantly awake.  
  
"Yes, Jack. And-"  
  
"Bitch, yeah!"  
  
"Don't interrupt, Jack." Glorfindel shushed. I sent him a dirty look and gave my bag to Josh.  
  
"Like I was saying, you can ride in front of Elrohir. You have no problem with this do you, my son?" Elrond asked turning to Elrohir. He looked like he really did have a problem with it but helped her mount his horse.  
  
"Who's coming?" I asked, stretching down to touch my toes.  
  
"You, Aya, Caleb, Arwen-" I almost choked on my muffin. Oh my god, no! Elrond ignored me. "-Elrohir, Estel, Glorfindel-"  
  
"Yep. Good old Glory. They don't make them like they used to." I said in a fake western voice. He sent me a glare.  
  
"And Rinvil. And, of course, your escort." A group of elven army men bowed. I waved, much to their amusement.  
  
"So which horsey is mine?"  
  
"Can you ride?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"Of course!" He sent me a skeptical look and led a black mare to me.  
  
"She's very gentle and will take good care of you." He explained, giving me a boost onto the horse. I wasn't lying. My grandparents had a large farm where Alex and I learned to ride. Alex. I gripped the reins slightly tighter. Why the hell did he run away? I mean, I know he was different now, but he could get hurt. Where are you, Alex?  
  
"Don't worry. They'll find him." Josh called over as he mounted his horse. How does he just know? Caleb walked over to his horse and swung himself up. Literally. He took hold of the saddle kicked off the ground and landed easily on it. My mouth dropped open as the elves stared on with curiosity.  
  
"Dude! Where did you learn how to ride?" I asked, my eyes wide. He looked back at me and grinned.  
  
"Taught myself."  
  
"Damn cousin. That's freaking impressive." I said with a grin. My grin faded as I stared into his eyes. They were really eerie. Caleb's smile disappeared instantly and he pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket. They covered his eyes. Instantly the spell was broken and I looked away. Guilt filled me. It was obvious that that had hurt him somehow. I just couldn't figure out how.  
  
"Well," Glorfindel said from his horse. "Shall we start?"  
  
"What is that?" Josh asked, staring at Caleb's face in interest.  
  
"Sunglasses. They block the sun from my eyes."  
  
"But the sun isn't out yet." Arwen said as she climbed onto her white mare.  
  
"It also blocks my eyes." He answered simply. So it was about his eyes. I frowned. I've never been close with anyone in my family, but now that we were trapped in this strange place, I felt a strange loyalty to Caleb and Alex that wasn't there before.  
  
"Jack, we're moving." Rinvil said with a laugh from besides me.  
  
"So we are!" I said, urging my horse into a walk.  
  
The order we traveled in was simple enough. Rinvil on my left, Estel on my right; Aya ahead of me with Elrohir, Arwen and Glorfindel. Caleb rode behind me. And forming a protective circle around us was a group of six guards. The four pack horses, carrying Arwen's clothes (She was going for a longer stay than us, apparently) and various weapons, were traveling two to each side of the wide circle. For a while, Arwen talked with me about dresses and the latest fashions, obviously trying to get me interested. After a while she gave up and flirted with the guards.  
  
"So, what is this place where going to be like?" That question had launched a two hour in-depth explanation from everyone in the party save Aya, Caleb and one guard that hadn't been there before, of it's plants, animals, fashions and the general design of the place. This place was obviously some sorta group obsession. When the elves spoke of it, their voices filled with awe. It was really, really creepy.  
  
After a few minutes I drifted off, thoughts of my father and Alex filling me. I had failed Dad again. I had lost Alex. I should have paid more attention to him. Now he could be dead for all I know. He's my responsibility here.  
  
"Jack." Caleb called from behind me, interrupting Rinvil's lecture of the various statues of Lothlorien. "Pull back and talk with me." I obeyed.  
  
"What's up, Caleb?"  
  
"Let me see your knives." I shrugged and carefully pulled them out and passed them over. Caleb didn't even look at them and handed them back. "Leave them out."  
  
"Why?" I asked, staring down as the silver blades reflected in the sunlight.  
  
"You'll need them."  
  
"I will?" No sooner had the words left my lips than did the troop of elves stop.  
  
"What is it?" Aya asked, squirming in her seat.  
  
"Be still, Aya. It's orcs." Elrohir whispered, notching an arrow in his bow. A look of terror passed onto her face at the name. I remembered what the elves had told me about them.  
  
"Good advice." I said, gripping the handles harder. "But how did you know?" I asked, staring at the cloaked eyes. Caleb shrugged.  
  
"I didn't but I'd duck if I were you." Noting that he was rather serious I flattened myself against my horse. A rush of air swept past my neck then I heard Estel's amazed voice.  
  
"How did you do that?" Glancing at Joshua, I looked up. Tightly wrapped in Caleb's hand was an arrow. All around me the elves burst into action. Before I knew what was happening, Estel was pulling me down off my horse. A circle was formed around Arwen, Aya, Caleb and I.  
  
"Why are they waiting?" Elrohir growled, his sword quivering with expectation.  
  
"Hush, Elrohir. Watch." Glorfindel quieted. How dangerous he looked, silver eyes calm and ready, face emotionless. His heavy bow was drawn further back then it probably should have been.  
  
"Give me a weapon." Caleb growled.  
  
"You don't have any training!" Elrohir objected.  
  
"Yes, but he also just caught an arrow out of the air. Give him a sword." Glorfindel ordered sternly. Rustling sounds filled the clearing. "Wolves too." Silver eyes observed quietly. Caleb unsheathed the sword and stood ready. My entire body pumped with adrenaline. The waiting was horrible. And then suddenly they came. Glorfindel's arrow flew straight and clear, taking off the Orc's head cleanly. It had happened so quickly that for a moment I just stood there and blinked, watching as the elves, Estel and Caleb killed the first on comers easily.  
  
An Orc slipped through the line. I smashed into it with my left knife. Its blood ran down the blade and pooled onto my hand. Black blood, blacker then Caleb's hair. The stench of it hit me as the corpse fell. I swung around and cut another one on the belly. I pushed inward and pulled upward, like I had been taught. I didn't even have to think about it like I did with training. The knife work flew from me. I wished I'd had my glaive though, but it was on one of the packhorses.  
  
"Jack!" I looked up to see my glaive tossed at me. Rinvil grinned cheekily before returning to the slaughter. Odd elf, that one. I couldn't use the glaive yet, though, I had to wait until I got out of such close quarters. I didn't want to decapitate Arwen or something. I dropped it near my foot and continued on with my knives.  
  
The stench of the black blood was overpowering. I stabbed, swung and jabbed again and again. Yet the ranks never seemed to end. With a howl the wolves came. Glorfindel, sword drawn, leapt onto one, killing it's rider and stabbing the wolf senseless. He was amazing, battle screams erupting from his mouth as his golden hair flew around him.  
  
"Jack, above you!" Arwen called from the tree she and Aya had climbed. I brought my blades up just in time to catch an Orc in the stomach. His weight sent me crashing to the ground. I stabbed again as the Orc squirmed on top of me, its fist-making contact again and again with my face. Its black blood flowed down, covering my hands, seeping into my shirt. I could feel its stickiness on my stomach. The smell surrounded me; there was no escaping it. I tried desperately to get the body off me, but the Orc was dead weight now, and I couldn't get him off. Blood streamed from his mouth as his lifeless eyes glazed over. It poured onto my cheek. I stopped struggling, as it brought the blood dangerously close to my mouth. The smell grew stronger. My heartbeat was all I could hear.  
  
"Help me! Get it off me!" I cried hysterically. Something was happening to me! The blood was doing something to me! The body didn't move. The blood fell onto my lips, pooling there. I pressed my lips together but the blood was in my nose. I couldn't bring myself to breathe through it, for the stench became way too powerful. My lungs burned for oxygen. Instinctually, my mouth opened and inhaled a deep breath. The blood filled my mouth.  
  
The taste was horrible. My eyes widened as giddiness came over me. Orome's voice filled my mind.  
  
'Kill them! That's it! Taste your hatred for them! Kill them all, Jack! Kill them!' Fear erupted into me as adrenaline like I had never felt before filled my veins. The heartbeat in my ears was going so fast that it seemed to be one constant, deep sound.  
  
'Kill them!'  
  
I let out a screech, my voice sounding far from my own, and pushed upwards with full might against the body.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Next chapter: See what happens when Jack goes battle crazy. 


	45. Rain

It took me a while to get this chapter to how I like it. Tell me if it was okay or not. To make this better to understand, it is from Glorfindel's point of view. It took me forever to be able to get this thing uploaded. All weekend and yesterday it wouldn't let me update or I would have.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Estel froze, his sword quivering. I jumped in front of him, defending him from an Orc at the last moment.  
  
"Estel! Pay attention, damn it!"  
  
"Jack-" A scream interrupted him. An Orc body was thrown up and Jack jumped to her feet, breathing hard. Her entire body was coated with black blood. The battle froze, as a low guttural growl erupted from the back of her throat. Jack's knives moved up and down with her uneven breathing.  
  
Her short hair fell into her face, blocking her eyes from view. Orc blood dripped from the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Fuck." I growled darkly. She had gone battle mad; I hadn't thought that possible with humans. Then again, this was Jack. Estel took a few steps towards his crazed friend. Damn't! The boy is gonna get himself killed! I restrained him from going to her. Elrond would kill me if I got his son killed.  
  
"J-Jack?" Estel managed, breaking the silence and stillness that had fallen. With a 'hmph' her lips curved into a smile revealing black teeth. Estel took a step backwards.  
  
"By the will of Orome," Jack lifted her head up. The hair fell from her face, golden eyes laced with malice and hatred glared upon the orcs. "I condemn you to the fate of fallen, and the fallen," Her beautiful face twisted into one of rage as her eyes narrowed, "must be punished." Her lip curled up revealing clenched teeth. She dove into the remaining twenty orcs.  
  
"Jack!" Estel whispered in horror next to me. "I have to get to her!"  
  
"No! Estel, no! She's not in her right mind!"  
  
"I have to, Glorfindel!"  
  
"No!" I growled, pulling the boy back. He was too important to endanger! "I'll take care of this."  
  
"Why you?" Estel demanded angrily as Jack's knives slashed faster then could be seen.  
  
"Because, I am older!"  
  
"That's a shitty excuse!"  
  
"That's right, run. Run from the wrath of Orome." Jack said as the wolves disappeared into the woods. I ran into the battle, killing as many as quickly as I could. Between my age-old skill and Jack's crazed blades, they fell quickly. But the battle wasn't over for Jack.  
  
Jack finished off the last Orc, her foot was ramming into its skull repeatedly. Blood squirted all over her, coating her even more thickly then before. It was long dead but she didn't care. Her face was plastered with a grin. I had to do something and now!  
  
"Jack, it's dead!" Rinvil yelled, moving forward slightly. Jack's blackened face turned to look at him. Her golden eyes flashed with anger as she threw herself at him. I grabbed her by the waist and threw her in the opposite direction.  
  
"He is not the enemy!" I shouted. The golden eyes narrowed at me. "Neither am I!" She stood, slipping her blades into her sheath.  
  
"Of course you are not. You are one of the children. It's going to rain. Don't you smell it in the air, Telperion?" Telperion? She called me after the tree I chose?  
  
"Who are you?" A voice asked from a near by tree. Caleb sat there perched, a puzzled look on his face. "I didn't see you in my visions."  
  
"I am...Jack." She answered simply.  
  
"Yet you are not." Calen exclaimed sharply. "I can sense it. Who are you?" The rain came in sheets.  
  
"Rain." She closed her eyes and tilted it upwards. The Orc blood ran down her face.  
  
"Who are you?" Caleb asked again. I stared at Jack. Was this the Lord Orome's doing? I wouldn't be surprised, from what Varda had told me of him.  
  
"Jack?" I asked, my brows furled. She turned to look at me, her golden eyes troubled.  
  
"Glorfindel?" She asked blinking. "Wha-" She glanced around the field. "What happened? When did it start...raining?"  
  
--------------------  
  
Okay:  
  
When she says the fallen ones must be punished, she is talking of course about the Orcs. Orcs are said to be the decedents of elves captured by Morgoth and tortured into this shape. They are the 'fallen' elves. Which is why they hate the elves, and the elves hate them. The elves are a reminder of what they once were and therefore they hate them. And the elves hate the orcs because orcs are evil. Simple enough there. 


	46. Wine?

Alright, well I just tried to upload the chapter before this and it lets me upload it, then the document isn't there. So I don't know if I'll ever get these chapters up. Fucking Fanfic. AHHHHHHH! ::Pulls hair:: Why won't it let me update!  
  
----------------------  
  
I sat in silence on the horse. Estel had given me a brief wrap-up of what he called my little 'episode'. I was mad. I was really, really fucking mad. The only decent explanation I could get out of anyone came from a mixture of what Caleb and Glorfindel had said and what I already knew.  
  
As a warrior of Orome, which I proclaimed myself as, apparently, I had a self- defense mechanism that kicked in if I wasn't able to handle the situation. That was Caleb's idea. But Glorfindel had argued I wasn't in that much of a life-endangering environment. At that point a very angry me pointed out that I had only been through two Orc battles and I wasn't superman and when I got trapped under that orc I was scared as hell.  
  
Then Glorfindel changed his statement so that he agreed with Caleb, but he also believed that the orc blood may have triggered it, or at least brought up my fear level to the point where my so called 'self-protection' mechanism kicked in.  
  
Then there was what I knew about Orome. While I agreed that what happened on that field was caused by my fear, I also knew that it wasn't the orc blood that sent me over the edge. It was the fucking bastard Orome. He had turned on whatever the hell that was and set me loose, no freaking doubt to further his own aims. And to make things worse, Aya was missing.  
  
After the battle had ended and we had all settled, we searched like mad for her. We didn't find her nor did we find her body. It was only Caleb's urgent warnings that we move on that made us give up our search.  
  
And to add to the fun, Arwen refused to look at me, the guards stayed clear of me like I was going to grow a third eye and Estel was babying me.  
  
Needless to say, I wasn't a happy camper. I was totally drenched, freaked out and smelled like orc.  
  
"Fucking bastards."  
  
"Are you all right, Jack?" Estel asked from his horse besides mine.  
  
"Joshua, hun, I love you like a brother, but if you don't stop trying to be my mother I'm going to smack you." I growled. He grinned.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just worried." He explained, his voice full of good cheer. "I wouldn't want you to turn into evil killing woman again."  
  
"Trust me, after tonight, that won't happen again." That was because I was going to fucking find a way to teleport myself to the dream place, hunt Orome down and kick his ass. Of course, there was that little problem of him being a god.  
  
"How do you know?" Rinvil asked as he steered his horse closer.  
  
"Oh, I know." I said through grit teeth. "How much further till we get to this damn place?" I demanded.  
  
"At the pace Glorfindel and Caleb have set, just a few more days." Rinvil assured me. I groaned and laid my head against the horse's neck. It let out a soft whinny.  
  
"You and me both, buddy." I said patting its neck.  
  
"Hey, it usually takes us a week." Elrohir called from behind. It was evil to say, but he looked a lot happier since Aya was gone. So, Aya was gone and so was Alex. I glanced up at Caleb. He's the only one from home, since we left Michael at Rivendell. With my luck, he'll disappear too.  
  
"Oh god, man. Where the fuck are those two?"  
  
"I'm sure they are fine." Estel said kindly, patting my shoulder.  
  
"He's my brother, dude! I should look after him! Where the hell is he running off to? And what the hell was up with attitude change?" I demanded darkly.  
  
"I cannot say. I can only hope they are safe." Josh said sadly.  
  
"I feel bad for abandoning Aya back there." I said, glancing over my shoulder.  
  
"I have a feeling that they are both more then fine." Caleb called from the front. I stared at him, my brows furled. What is with you cousin? What do you know?  
  
---------------  
  
"Alex! Alex, slow down! My dress is getting caught!" I shouted as I pulled at my dress. Alex trotted back over to me and pulled it loose.  
  
"If you want to get to him you must be quicker then that. Hey, you there!" Alex pointed to a wolf rider. "Dismount."  
  
"Surely you don't want me to ride that!" I said, eyeing the wolf in distrust.  
  
"Of course! You walk way too slow." He boosted me up. "Don't worry, see?" He rubbed the wolf's nose. It nuzzled his hand. "As tame as kitten."  
  
"Alex, why do they listen to you?" I asked, motioning to the sizable orc party that followed us.  
  
"Because he told them to."  
  
"Who?" He sent me an exasperated look.  
  
"Stupid question, Aya, you know who. Besides, they fear me to much not to." He fixed his glare on an orc and grinned wickedly as it shrank away. He was never like this during the search party. His once pure blonde hair now had black highlights, and there was no sign of sadness at his father's death in his blue eyes any longer. Just power and the hunger for it. His new attitude gave him an air of authority, and of ruthlessness. I couldn't help but admire him.  
  
"What happened to you? You were never this bold when we were on Earth."  
  
"I guess this place brings out the best in me. I'm sure Erebus helped with that as well. He just told me, showed me really, what I could become. The power I could have. And well, I guess I liked it because here we are." he gestured the party, "being escorted to Mordor by a group of orcs and wolves."  
  
"Why don't you ride?" I asked, partly feeling guilty that I was riding and he was walking and partly because looking down at him gave me a crick in the neck.  
  
"Wonderful idea, Aya." Strolling over to another wolf he pulled its owner off by his leg and climbed aboard it. Leading it over to me he grinned. "Now we ride in style." I laughed.  
  
"So this place, this Mordor, what's it like?"  
  
"I've been there in my dreams. Not a bad place, really. There's no vegetation, no pure water. Mainly the color scheme is black, brown and gray. But, hell, you can't have fun and beauty I guess." Noticing my troubled expression he grinned. "Don't worry, if you want it so, I'm sure it wouldn't kill my Lord to plant a tree for you, or paint his walls yellow or something." I grinned.  
  
"I can't wait to see him. I dreamt of him every night."  
  
"Yeah, he came to me both in my dreams and when I was awake. He alerted me to the weakness of the elves. They disgust me, they really do. They think they're so much better then everyone else. They have no idea what true power it is. With their strength and skill, they could have absolute power, but they're too much of cowards to take it." His gloved fist tightened into a ball. "I hate cowards." I nodded. I would have to agree with him. I found the elves fake and so...snobbish.  
  
"Alex, what are we going to do about Jack and Caleb? Michael we don't have to worry about, that old man is reaching the end of his life anyway, but Jack and Caleb seem set on helping the elves."  
  
"Yeah, helping them to destroy Erebus."  
  
"I never heard that!" Destroy Erebus? I won't allow it!  
  
"Did you hear of Sauron then?" Alex asked, taking a swing at a drinking flask.  
  
"In songs." By the fire for many nights the elves sang a very long, very boring song about the last battle where Sauron fell.  
  
"That is one of my Lord's many names." My mouth dropped open. My Erebus was the great Sauron? "We'll have to kill them, and the damn elf, Glorfindel. He has the eyes of the trees, as does Jack. Those two, and the human, Estel, those are the ones we have to kill." I nodded in agreement.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Don't know yet, but fate always brings opportunities to our doors. We just have to learn how to recognize it." He offered the flask to me. "Wine?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well, I finally got this up. Had to go through hell to get it. But here it is, so please review. 


	47. Help Me Find It

Heya, I'm going on Spring Break tomorrow morning, and I'll be gone until the following Monday, so there won't be any updates, sorry.  
  
--------------------  
  
Tulkas paced back and forward, his beautiful face torn with anger. Sitting opposite of him was Irmo; his legs were crossed, his eyes closed. With a sigh he opened them.  
  
"Tulkas, stop pacing." Tulkas swung around, his eyes blazing with his furry.  
  
"Battle Mad! Irmo! He made her Battle Mad! How can you be so calm about this? Don't you realize what that means? The one thing we have been fighting to keep from rising these past month and Orome goes and wakes it in one moment!"  
  
"Calm yourself, Tulkas. We knew it would happen."  
  
"But still! Has Manwe made his decision?" Tulkas said, running a hand through his fair hair.  
  
"He still stands out of this. He remains neutral." Irmo said softly, casting his eyes in the general direction of his Lord's home.  
  
"Neutral? How can he be neutral with them?" Tulkas raged.  
  
"Quiet, Tulkas. Orome is almost upon us." Irmo stood and brushed himself off.  
  
"Good! I can't wait to have a little talk with him."  
  
"Without violence, Tulkas." Before the God could reply Orome strode up to them.  
  
"You called me?" Orome asked, a bored look on his face.  
  
"Yes. Why did you awaken it?" Irmo asked bluntly. He was not in the mood to go through the veils of society.  
  
"Awaken what?" Orome said, his features not changing.  
  
"You know what he means! How dare you do that to her! She is one of the Keepers of the Memory of Trees!" Tulkas growled angrily.  
  
"I'm afraid I do not recall what you are talking about." Orome continued.  
  
"Orome, for as long I have known you, you have been proud and stubborn. I still remember your stunt-"  
  
"Is that what they're calling it now?" Orome asked with a laugh. Irmo ignored him and continued.  
  
"And just as it did then, lying does not become you." A silence filled the meadow. Orome crossed his arms, an annoyed look on his face. Tulkas stared at him, his anger almost ready to explode, but Irmo simply looked disappointed. "I thought better of you." He finally said sadly.  
  
"Sorry I don't meet your grade, Irmo." Sarcasm dripped from his voice. Irmo just sighed.  
  
"Orome, why did you awaken Laurelin?"  
  
-------------------  
  
"Jack!" I jerked awake.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." I said with a stretch. I had fallen asleep on my horse again. "What's going on?"  
  
"We have entered the Galadhrim's territory. They are the tree-dwellers who we have come to see." Rinvil said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, so I get to see this legendary pl-holy shit, that's big ass tree!" My mouth fell opened as we passed a tree the size of a California Redwood. "Damn!"  
  
"These trees have stood for longer then any of us have lived." Elrohir said quietly. I nodded, awed by the size of the trees. You could build a small village with all the wood you could get from one of these trees!  
  
"How much longer till we get there?"  
  
"Not much longer. We should be running into a marchwarden time now." Joshua assured me, a happy look on his face. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why are you so happy?"  
  
"My friend Rumil is here!" He replied merrily.  
  
"Oh." I looked down at my reins. "Who's that?"  
  
"One of the head guards here! It has been long since I've last seen him." He explained.  
  
"Right, well" I shifted in my saddle. "Wake me when we get there."  
  
"Why do you sleep all the time?" Rinvil asked, a curious look on his face.  
  
"Because this is boring." I replied as I yawned. My head dipped down and I fell back asleep.  
  
--------------------------  
  
I awoke on a meadow. With a groan I realized where I was. Only one sky was ever that blue and it was in the dream place. Standing and stretching I looked around. Maybe if I'm lucky that bastard Orome will show up.  
  
"Jack." I swung around to find a man leaning against a tree, staring at me with silver eyes.  
  
"Glorfindel? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Sometimes I am called here. But not since I lost my faith."  
  
"Your faith." I said slowly. He sounded weirder then usual.  
  
"You must help me regain it." He said, walking over to me. A wind picked up and tossed his blonde hair from his face.  
  
"Why?" Help him find his faith? What did I look like, a nun?  
  
"Because it is essential." He said it with such urgency that I could only blink at him for a few moments.  
  
"Okay. How do I do that?" Glorfindel moved closer to me, his silver eyes searching my golden ones.  
  
"Help me find it."  
  
"Once again, how do I do that?"  
  
"Simple. Show me."  
  
"What? Show you what?" I laughed and shook my head, "Glory, buddy, you're making no sense. Hey, you seen Orome around?"  
  
"Jack." His voice was low.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You must help me." Glorfindel's voice had taken almost a condescending tone.  
  
"I already said yes. It's not my fault if I don't know how to." I shoved my hands into my pockets, or I would have if I had been wearing clothes. I stared down at my naked self and then at Glorfindel. Whoa! That would definitely be-I looked away.  
  
"Jack." His fingers pushed my chin up. I stared up into his silver eyes. Right, this is a little weird. "Golden eyes." He murmured softly.  
  
"Yes, they have been that way for quite a while." I said giving him a worried look. I stiffened as he brushed his thumb across my lip. "Glorfindel." I growled out warningly.  
  
"I'm not him."  
  
"What do you mean?" Had he gone mad?  
  
"I'm an impression. A memory of what he once was; his attitude that was impressed upon this plane in his visits so many years ago."  
  
"Okay. Creeping me out now." I said, taking a step backwards. His hand remained firmly on my chin. Glorfindel took a step forward. What does he think he's doing?! My fist balled itself, ready to strike him.  
  
"Remember." He whispered. Then I was roughly jerked awake.  
  
--------------------  
  
I slammed back first into the ground.  
  
"Fucking hell, that hurt like a bitch!" I groaned pulling myself into a sitting position.  
  
"I told you not to fall asleep on the horse." Glorfindel reprimand as he looked down at me from his horse.  
  
"I didn't fall off the other five times." I growled up at him. Oh, good lord, that man pissed me off!  
  
'Remember.'  
  
The dream. I blinked for a few moments and then looked up at Glorfindel. Apparently my confusion showed on my face.  
  
"What is it?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"Were you just asleep?" I demanded.  
  
"No." But I saw him in the dream place! Didn't I?  
  
'I am an impression.'  
  
"Oh." Fuck, am I going crazy?  
  
"And who is this?" A voice asked from behind. I looked behind me to see three elves staring at me.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked.  
  
"That is why Estel woke you." Glorfindel said, his eyes still staring at me.  
  
"Josh! You? You pushed me off my damn horse?" Estel looked guilty.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
"Ah, it's okay, no harm done."  
  
"Ahem." Glorfindel interrupted clearing his throat. Wow! What kind of losers actually go 'ahem'? "May I introduce Lady Jack-"  
  
"Just Jack."  
  
"Of Rivendell." He finished with a glare. Hey! I'm from Rivendell now!  
  
"Lady Jack—"  
  
"Just Jack." I repeated. The elf raised an eyebrow before continuing.  
  
"I am Haldir, one of the Galadhrim, Head Marchwarden of the city of Lórien. These are my brothers, Rumil and Orophin." I glanced at Rumil. Rumil was tall (as I've come to assume all elves are) and had blonde hair (once again almost all elves seemed to have the same hair colors; limited to black and blonde). His blue eyes regarded me with a spark of curiosity. (Yet once again, only seemed blue or gray eyes.) I cocked my head to the side. There isn't a lot genetic diversity in elves. I wonder if they inbreed?  
  
'I assure you, we do not.' A woman's voice whispered in my mind.  
  
"Whoa!" I jumped up and looked around. "Who's there?"  
  
'I am here.' I swung around in a circle.  
  
"I don't see you. Well, then again, big surprise, you are elves but-"  
  
'I'm in your mind young one.' Oh my god, I am going insane! 'No you are not, I am simply an elf with the ability to read your thoughts. My name is Galadriel and I am ruler of these woods.' She explained.  
  
"You're the one that taught Elladan that creepy trick! Aren't you?" I demanded.  
  
'You do not have to speak out loud. If you think it, I can hear you.'  
  
"Oh." I shifted my weight to my other foot and crossed my arms. 'So...why are you in my mind?'  
  
'To welcome you.' I didn't believe that.  
  
'Okay. Still doesn't explain why you're reading my thoughts. Feeling a bit invaded here, just a bit.' She's gotta be probing me for information or something. 'If that's so, I'm sorry to inform you I have none.'  
  
'My apologies, young one. I will leave you now.' And then, just like that, she was gone. I turned to find the party looking at me with much amusement.  
  
"Your grandmother is very interesting." I told Elrohir. He grinned.  
  
"I know."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Review! Show me your love and review! Hate it, and review! Just review it! 


	48. The Lord and Lady

Okay, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!  
  
------------------------------  
  
We continued on foot, leading our horses behind us. I watched in silence as the group of elves and Josh held a merry conversation in elvish. I stared at the trees; they were rather tall and rather high. I did my best not to look interested in their conversation. The group burst into laughter as Rumil, blushing, took a swing at the other brother—Orophin, I think his name was.  
  
Caleb walked beside me, his face emotionless. Every now and then an annoyed look would flash over his features.  
  
"Caleb, what's up?" I asked. He blinked and turned his black eyes upon me. I looked away.  
  
"The witch here is trying to get into my brain. I won't let her." I looked up in surprise.  
  
"You mean Galadriel?"  
  
"Yes. She's quite...interested in the fact that she can't read me." Caleb said, pursing his lips together. I looked back down as he slipped away into his mental battle. I don't belong here. It hit me like waves. I should be back home with mother and Alex. And Dad. My poor Daddy. I shouldn't be here. I placed a hand against a passing tree. I belong where the only things this tall are buildings. A silver hand shot out through the trunk and grabbed mine.  
  
I let out a shout and back away.  
  
"What! What is it?" The Marchwarden demanded his arrow pointed at the tree trunk. A silver head popped out of the tree, a grin on its child face.  
  
"Hiya, Jack! We came to find you!" Leon shouted happily. He climbed completely through the tree. Caleb's head cocked to the side.  
  
"What is it?" Caleb asked, leaning closer to the tree.  
  
"You can see it?" I said, astonished. He pointed to his chest. Stupid me, that birthmark!  
  
"A Maane? What do you want?" Orophin demanded. I shot him a death glare as Leon took a hurt expression.  
  
"Hey! Leave the kid alone." I demanded.  
  
"He is a Maane. I am sure he is far from being a 'kid'." Haldir insisted, looking at the Maane in annoyance. Now Leon really did look hurt.  
  
"Yo! Leave him alone!" I growled angrily. I reached out to pat the six-year- old but stopped, remembering the expression on Galen's face when I had touched him.  
  
"Ah, come on, Leon! Don't let them being assholes get you down! They're just big stupid-heads, right?" I said gently, crouching in front of him. I felt surprise through my link with Josh. I sent him a look; his face was tilted to the side, a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"I just-just missed you!" Cream colored eyes started to pool with silver tears. "And when they told Galen that you were going to see the Golden Woods-I just wanted to see them again! And you're my friend!"  
  
I really wanted to comfort my little friend; he looked such a mess. His head was bowed and his shoulder length hair fell loosely around him. I shot both Haldir and Orophin a dirty look. They simply stared back. Caleb broke the silence.  
  
"A ghost? Interesting."  
  
"Yeah, a ghost." I answered. "I met him in Rivendell."  
  
"Another one, brother." Rumil reported, nodding towards the canopy.  
  
"Now, now, Leon. We mustn't cry." Galen's clear voice filled the air as he floated down. "And look, your hair has come down. I told you not to fly ahead of me." He landed next to Leon and took his hand. "No tears, now." Leon nodded and wiped his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Galen." I said with a grin. I can't believe they followed us here! "Where did you two disappear to? You were gone for like a month!"  
  
"Maane business." Haldir snorted. Galen ignored him. "It is good to see you my friend. I only wish," he paused to look my ragged clothes and scraped body, "that I had been here to see what happened to you."  
  
"Yeah, well, long story short, gods being asses again."  
  
"Ah." Galen said shortly. "We are almost to the city."  
  
"The Maane will be accompanying you?" Orophin asked in a polite tone.  
  
"And why should they not?" I demanded. What was up with these people?  
  
"I am just inquiring." Orophin said with a stiff bow of apology. My ass.  
  
"Elves don't like us. They ain't nice to us." Leon said with a sniffle.  
  
"They are not nice to us, not 'ain't' Leon." Galen corrected. "It is true, elves do tend to believe that we are 'lower' then them."  
  
"Why on earth would they think that?" I asked sharply, annoyed. Racism in Middle-earth. I guess no world is perfect. I remembered Caleb. "Hey, this is Caleb, my cousin." Galen just nodded at him, his silver eyes searching Caleb's for a moment. But as with most everyone, Galen soon tore his eyes from Caleb's intense black.  
  
---------------------  
  
We were in front of a big tree. And I mean fucking HUGE! I stared up it, mouth opened.  
  
"That is one hell of a big tree." An equally amazed guard grunted in agreement.  
  
"Come on, Jack, we still have to climb." Galen said, floating patiently. The others had already started. Estel and Rinvil hung back.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yeah, Josh?"  
  
"Why is it I can see the Maane? I never could before." Joshua asked, staring fascinated as Leon hopped up the stairs one at a time.  
  
"The tattoo." I said with a shrug. "It has its perks."  
  
"Why can Caleb see them?" Estel asked, eyeing my cousin's back wearily. I rose my eyebrow at the suspicion flowing through our link.  
  
"I doubt he's up to something Joshua." He looked away and blushed.  
  
"I didn't mean to imply-"  
  
"Don't worry, you didn't. Caleb can see them because he has the same tattoo. Remember? On his chest." I said, staring at my cousin. Estel nodded and watched, fascinated as Leon leaped off the side of the stairs only to float up through the middle of it.  
  
"When I was little I often played with the Maane." Rinvil said softly.  
  
"I thought elves didn't like Maane." I stated, clearly disgusted.  
  
"Many-most of my people don't, but I, along with most of the nobles taught by Elrond or Celebrian, do." He said simply. Next to me, Josh frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rinvil asked.  
  
"I really want to see if my hand will go through it." He answered, eyeing Leon.  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Rinvil advised. I nodded in agreement.  
  
"They don't seem to like that." I said, ducking a low branch from the great tree trunk. The stairway wound up around the tree, and it seemed to go on for freaking ever.  
  
"Fair enough." Josh answered, looking longingly at the ghosts. I could feel the childish impulse to poke new things flowing through the link.  
  
"I really wouldn't." I advised again. With a sigh Estel looked away. We turned a curve; more steps. "God! How many more steps?"  
  
"Just a few more, my Lady, and then you will reach the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, rulers of this land." Haldir assured me. I shrugged and sighed. My legs were gonna fall off.  
  
-------------a short climb later--------  
  
"That's it, I'm gonna freaking buy you guys an elevator. Wait, no, an escalator. Goes better with the long winding staircases." I grunted as I continued the eternal climb.  
  
"Jack, what are you talking about?" Elrohir asked from ahead of me.  
  
"Nothing. We almost there?" I whined.  
  
"Do you have to whine? Your voice gets high pitched and annoying." Glorfindel asked from behind. I was about to make a truly stinging comeback but our company abruptly stopped.  
  
"We have arrived, Gentlemen and Ladies." Orophin announced as the ground leveled out. Two elves, a male and a female, were there. They lit the room with their glowy thingy. I had never seen elves with so much glow to them.  
  
"Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, rulers of Lorien." Haldir announced as the two stood.  
  
"Grandmother, Grandfather." Arwen said, softly stepping forward with Elrohir to receive hugs.  
  
"You know all in our party save Jack and Caleb. Those two and one other are the reason for our trip." Elrohir said seriously. He produced a letter from his tunic. Celeborn took it and folded it.  
  
"We know what it is it says." Celeborn said softly. Elrohir nodded and stepped away. I glanced at Leon and Galen. Was no one going introduce them? It didn't look like it. Well, I was not standing for that.  
  
"This is Leon, and this is Galen." I pointed to the Maane. Galadriel looked up, a smile on her face. Galen bowed to her and pulled Leon back through the window.  
  
"It is good to see your golden woods again, my Lady." Galen said politely.  
  
"Yep! It's really pretty!" Leon added. Galadriel nodded kindly.  
  
"Will your Caleb not grant us an audience?" She asked softly. I glanced behind me. Shadowed by the curve of the tree stood Caleb. His face was turned and his hand placed on the trunk.  
  
"Yo, Caleb, that's kinda rude." I didn't want to offend anyone, the Lord and Lady were rather frightening figures. His hand dropped from the trunk and he walked forward. The Lady let out a gasp and her hand grasped Lord Celeborn's.  
  
Galadriel's voice quivered as she spoke quickly in elvish.  
  
"Hervenn nin, cenich e?"  
  
I looked from her to Caleb. Caleb crossed his arms, an annoyed look on his face. It seemed like everyone else in the room knew elvish but me. Annoyance built up in me.  
  
"Okay, what the hell did you just say?" I demanded. Almost everyone in the room, save the Lord and Lady, sent me a glare.  
  
"He looks like someone I once knew and cherished." Galadriel said, pain evident in her voice as her eyes searched Caleb's face. For a moment Caleb looked surprised and he grinned.  
  
"It's you. I should have known. Your brother says he still alive."  
  
----------------------  
  
So...whacha think? Bet you thought I had forgotten Galen and Leon, huh! Well, review please! I don't know elvish at all, so here is what Galadriel says:  
  
"My husband! Do you see it?"  
  
Thanks Vainfinde for the elvish! 


	49. Your Father, My Brother

I'm going to try and make my chapters longer. This was a hard chapter for me to write which is why it has taken me longer to update. It seemed like no matter what I wrote, it came out cheesy. So here this is, and I hope it's alright.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Almost instantly Galadriel's eyes flashed with something fierce.  
  
"What do you know of my brothers?" She demanded sternly. Caleb just shrugged. "Tell me." The Lady's voice lowered as she spoke. It was what Elrond had done when Aya arrived. Some sorta voice magic. Caleb used it right back on her.  
  
"Don't think that will work on me." Their wills clashed silently, her blue eyes holding his glaze, just as Glorfindel had, and not looking away. Caleb looked away. "All I know is that he came to me in a dream. He told me to go to you and to tell you he still lives."  
  
"You are not telling me everything." Galadriel said flatly, fingering a ring on her hand. "What else is there?" Caleb's frustration was evident enough on his face.  
  
"Good Lord, lady! You know what the answer is to what you are asking! So why ask?" Caleb crossed his arms, his body stiffened with anger. She closed her eyes, composing herself.  
  
"I do. But I cannot help but be shocked. Are you telling then that you are indeed the son of my eldest brother? Of Finrod?"  
  
"I don't know! The man I saw in my dream called me son, and my mother told me that my father was an elf, but I have no clue who it is."  
  
"You look like him." The Lady said, her tone softening. "Like when he was younger...how old are you?"  
  
"Twenty." Caleb answered flatly. His hands gripped his arms tightly, his eyes were narrowed with something akin to anger. "Listen, Galadriel, if you think I'm this guy's son, then I probably am. But don't come looking to me for answers." Galadriel absorbed this for a few moments, just watching him.  
  
"I believe that you are the son of my eldest brother, Finrod. I don't see how this is possible, but then I do not see how it is possible for you and your companions to be on Middle-earth."  
  
"So what do we do now? Embrace heartily and cry?" Caleb asked, his voice dry and crisp with sarcasm. Galadriel flashed him a look.  
  
"Of course not!" I shifted my weight to my other leg and glanced at the others. What did they think of all this? Hell! Is this even possible? This is getting too crazy for even me. Estel took my hand, flashing a brief thought to me.  
  
'Did you know?'  
  
"No." I whispered. I turned to Glorfindel. The golden elf was standing, arms crossed, face neutral. The dumfounded look that was mounted on every elf's face was absent from his. "You knew."  
  
"Yes, I figured."  
  
"Well, you could have told someone!" God, this man loved keeping secrets!  
  
"And what good would that have done? This is no one's business but Galadriel and Caleb's. I had no right to bring it out into the open." Why is it that he has the most annoying habit of being right?  
  
Galadriel walked forward, stopping inches away from Caleb. She spoke something in elvish. Glorfindel quickly translated it for me.  
  
"'You are the son of my brother...all of my blood have been slain.'" Glorfindel translated for me. "'We are family.'" Caleb just stared at her not moving.  
  
"The only family I've had died four years ago." Shirley; he's talking about his mother. "If we are family, where were you when my mother was thrown to the wolves? When Social Services took me away? Destroyed her honor in my eyes? When she was sent to the asylum? If we are family, why didn't my father, or my uncles, or you, come for me?" His words were full of bitterness and his face filled with pain.  
  
For the first time I thought of my cousin as a normal kid. One that had just found out he wasn't completely human, that had been told is mother wasn't the crackpot he had been taught to believe.  
  
The blow didn't affect Galadriel. She just looked at him with those piercing blue eyes. It was clear that she saw through his words to the source of his pain, to something I didn't know. I looked away, feeling like an outsider, a peeping tom to such an important moment in my cousin's life. Estel squeezed my hand. When I looked back up, Galadriel was kissing Caleb's forehead.  
  
"Enough for now. Forgive me for my harshness earlier, Caleb. Go now and rest. I fear I have opened a heavy wound tonight. It is not often that I can't prevent such hurt, but then again, it is not often that someone is able to block my mind."  
  
"Sucks being normal, doesn't it?" Caleb asked darkly.  
  
"I am sorry, Caleb. I could have handled this a lot better then I have."  
  
"You don't have to make excuses for yourself." He answered emotionlessly. "I don't blame you for wanting find out about your brother." For a moment the two just stared at each other. Then Caleb turned away and started down the stairs. I stared after my cousin. Poor guy.  
  
"Haldir, follow him and lead him to his room." Celeborn ordered. His face remained unmoved by the events. He, just like the rest of us, had done nothing but watch the event unfold. "Jack of Rivendell, we shall deal with you tomorrow." Well, that was a menacing thought. "Rumil, lead them to their rooms." Estel readjusted his grip on my hand and smiled down at me.  
  
"Why does everything here have to be drama? It's like a damn soap opera!" I grumbled as we walked down the stairs.  
  
"What is a soap opera?" Joshua asked from beside me.  
  
"Eh, too complicated to explain. In the whole, over dramatic stories that could never happen in real life." I answered with a shrug.  
  
"Ah." We walked in silence. So much shit had happened since we had come here. Let's review: Alex turned evil and Aya disappeared; Michael is sitting in Rivendell; god only knows where Dell is; Caleb is half-elven, son of some dude name Finrod; I'm a fucking disciple of Orome; I'm blood bound to Estel, have had my eyes turned golden because of a conversation with trees, I gotta tattoo and have gone completely crazy and turned homicidal on anyone in my way.  
  
The fucked-up-o-meter was going off the scale.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel, this is your room. Next to it is La-" My glare stopped Rumil cold. "This is Jack's room, and next to it is yours, Estel."  
  
"Thank you, my friend." Estel said with a grin.  
  
"Estel would you like to go to the archery grounds with me? It's been very long time since we've gone up against each other." Estel looked at me.  
  
"Oh, go on! You're allowed to have other friends." I said with a laugh. I shut the door and sighed. It felt good to be alone.  
  
--------------------  
  
In her private quarters Galadriel cried. Celeborn cradled her.  
  
"Alive, Celeborn! All this time he was alive!"  
  
"Shh, love. Don't torture yourself."  
  
"But he was alive! Oh, Celeborn! How did he survive? Oh, Finrod! Finrod! Beren said... Beren said!" She wailed. "I should have looked! Oh, Celeborn, I should have looked!"  
  
"Hush." Celeborn quieted, rocking her back in forward. "There was no way you could have known he survived that."  
  
"My brother, Celeborn! One of my brothers is alive!" She cried, burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
"Yes. Finrod is alive." Celeborn whispered, his eyes closing at the thought of the elven lord.  
  
"What if we cannot find him, Celeborn? What if... what if we can not find him and I leave him there to rot for another three ages! Oh, Celeborn!"  
  
"We will find him! Don't give up hope, not when you have just received it! Come on, my love, be stronger then that. While your brother is missing, you have a nephew. You have Caleb." For a moment Galadriel's sobs subsided. She sat up and looked into her husband's eyes.  
  
"That is true." She closed her eyes. "There is Caleb. What do you make of him?"  
  
"Caleb is definitely Finrod son. He will make a fine man."  
  
"He is of the age of twenty already." Galadriel said forlornly.  
  
"That is still young for our kind."  
  
"If he chooses to be one of us." Galadriel whispered. "He has not been offered the choice of the Peredhil yet."  
  
"He must choose soon." Celeborn warned softly. Galadriel stood and wrung her hands.  
  
"I will not offer it to him. No, it must not be me. I...want to get to know him, but I do not know if he will let me. He is prideful, just like Finrod."  
  
"He is hurt." Celeborn said softly. "The humans of his world had not been kind." He stood and went to her, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Beloved Celeborn," Galadriel whispered into his robes. "Without you I would be nothing. Eternity would hold nothing to me." His arms tightened as he looked down at his troubled wife.  
  
"You know I feel the same. Through the death of my family, it was you that held me, that healed me. I will always do the same for you." The Lord said softly, laying his head on the top of hers. "We will find Finrod. Somehow, someway, we will find him," Celeborn swore determinedly.  
  
"I will not leave these shores without him."  
  
"I know, wife."  
  
--------------------  
  
The bath was great. Though I felt bad for the maids that had to clean the bathtub. Nevertheless, it was great to be clean. Now I sat here, bored out of my mind. There was absolute nothing to do in this room! The initial search for a pair of pants and a tunic lasted for only a few minutes. Never did I miss video games and TV more.  
  
I decided to go see if Estel had come back yet. He hadn't. I went to Glorfindel's. I knocked.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Yo, Glory." I greeted as I shut the door behind me. He looked up from his book, an amused look on his face.  
  
"I can't escape you." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Then go to sleep." I threw the nearest book at his face. He caught and set it down. "I think that was a bit uncalled for. Isn't that why you said you slept?"  
  
"I'm not tired." I explained.  
  
"Hm." He returned to his book. I picked up an ink jar and tossed it. Glorfindel caught it. I wadded up balls of parchment and pelted him with them. He shut his book again. "You're not going to leave me alone are you?"  
  
"No. I'm bo-" With amazing speed Glorfindel lifted me up and dropped me on my ass in front of his door.  
  
"Go be bored somewhere else." He shut the door. I stood and reopened the door. Or tried to; it was locked. If he thinks I'm going to give up that easily he's mistaken. I returned to my room and crossed the small distance between our balconies.  
  
"Jack, tell me that's not you climbing in my window." Glorfindel said in a flat tone.  
  
"Sorry." I said cheerfully. I sat down on his bed. He ignored me. "But boredom drives humans to do stupid things." I started to roll up parchment again. I threw it at his head. He continued to ignore me. "Damn, dude! What's up your ass?" With a sigh of defeat I gave up and stared down at my feet.  
  
Something hard bounced off my forehead. It was a cookie from the tea basket. I glared at Glorfindel accusingly. He hadn't moved. I narrowed my eyes and pounced. Glorfindel scooted out of the way and I slid over his lap and onto the floor. In moments we were on the floor wrestling.  
  
"You're getting lazy Jack! I see I need to start training you again as soon as possible." He joked as he pinned me down. He smashed a cookie against my forehead. I kneed him in the groin and escaped from Glorfindel's grasp. He was rolling on the floor in pain.  
  
"Damn, Jack! You just don't do that to men!" He wheezed.  
  
"Sor-" His hand shot out and grabbed my leg pulling me over. "I thought you were in pain!" I screamed as we rolled around.  
  
"Kill me! Am I that bad of a teacher?" Glorfindel asked in mock horror. I pushed up and managed to get free, only to be slammed down at full force again. Talking died off. There were no more taunts, just sweat as we went at each other. I dove and twisted, landing on top of his waist. I pushed his shoulders down and grinned.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open. Haldir stood there, looking more then slightly annoyed. He glanced first at Glorfindel and me, and then at the shredded appearance of the room. The covers of the bed had been torn off, (Glorfindel had taught me that anything in a room can be used as a weapon) the table overturned. Parchment and ink were all over the place.  
  
"No wonder the owners of the flat below thought the roof was going to fall." Haldir said in an amused tone.  
  
"It is rude to barge into some else's room." Glorfindel said, craning his head back to see Haldir from his position.  
  
"I knocked. Twice. But obviously," He looked at me and then down to where our waists connected. "you were both a bit preoccupied." I jumped off of Glorfindel like a snake had bit me.  
  
"How did you get in here anyway? The door was locked." Glorfindel asked.  
  
"I have a set keys." Haldir showed them a large key ring.  
  
"That makes me feel safe." Glorfindel said as he rolled onto is side.  
  
"Listen, I would not fuck him! Okay? Just look at him! I mean the man's the most annoyingly arrogant creature I have ever encountered!" I said darkly, pointing at Glorfindel.  
  
"Well, please, say what you mean, don't let me being in the room stop you." Glorfindel said dryly as he stood. "Perhaps it's time you return to your own room, Jack." I nodded. And started to leave. "Try to remember some of the things you just learned." Haldir snorted as he followed me.  
  
"He didn't mean it like that!"  
  
---------------  
  
Well, please review. Reviews make me happy. Sorry I took so long, but this, as I said above, was a hard to start.  
  
Peredhil-(Sindarin) means Half-elven 


	50. Caught Sleeping

Thank you guys for your reviews! They seriously encourage me. Sorry this is taking me so long, just been so stressed with school lately. No time to update. Anyway, here it is. Oh and as a general note, about three or four days have passed since their arrival.  
  
-----------------  
  
Galen sat on the railing's edge, staring up at the crystal blue sky, his silver eyes reflecting the light back. What the ghost was thinking was unclear, his face was devoid of all emotions. Galen turned his head to the side.  
  
Caleb's walked down the hall. Moving with a stealth that even an elf would be impressed by. His face was emotionless, showing no expression; a mask that almost never left his face.  
  
"Hello, Galen." The Maane nodded, slightly surprised at being acknowledged.  
  
"Hello, Caleb."  
  
"Is it true?" Caleb demanded leaning on the balcony.  
  
"Is what true?" Galen asked, returning his glance to the sky.  
  
"Am I this man Finrod's son?"  
  
"Why should I know?"  
  
"Because you do." Caleb said plainly. Galen turned to look at him. For a long moment he didn't say anything, just stared at the dark haired man.  
  
"Why do you wish to know?"  
  
"I don't want to lead them on. From before I arrived at Rivendell I knew I was half-elven, but this is ridiculous. A Prince? Do you see the way I'm being treated around here?"  
  
"Why is that idea so ridiculous?" The Maane asked, grasping at a leaf caught in the wind.  
  
"Because I'm not a Prince." Caleb said simply.  
  
"And how do you know this?" Galen asked sadly, watching the leaf float through his closed fist.  
  
"I don't feel like one. I know that sounds lame but I've always followed my feelings. Always. And they're telling me I'm not a Prince. I don't want to lead Galadriel on to thinking I'm her nephew if I'm not."  
  
"What of the man in your dreams?" The Maane floated around to face the dark lad.  
  
"True I can't explain it but-"  
  
"You are Finrod Felagund's son. I can tell."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I can see it in you. In your eyes, in your hair."  
  
"You knew my father?"  
  
"No. But I know others who did, other Maane, and they are positive. A few thought you where Finrod, returned to realm of the living."  
  
"Hell." Caleb said with a cruse. "This is to much to take at once. I've never longed for my father. But now that I know who he is, now that I've heard about him....it's crazy but I want to see him." He pushed off from the railing.  
  
"Where are you going?" Galen asked, watching the Prince's retreating form.  
  
"To get a drink." Caleb answered roughly.  
  
---------------  
  
I wandered around aimlessly. The gardens here were eerily beautiful, not like the homely gardens of Rivendell. It kinda freaked me out. The statues were breathtaking, though. I spent most of my evening wandering through the large garden system they had hooked up.  
  
We had been here for three days now. I found out that unlike Rivendell, which was a constant fury of activity, Lorien was a quiet, restricted place. It kinda felt like living in a museum. The past few days had been dull. Elrohir, Arwen and Josh had disappeared off with their grandparents. Rinvil and Glorfindel went off with Orophin to the libraries and hadn't been back. Caleb spent all of his time in the woods, probably avoiding Galadriel. And I, the outsider, was left alone.  
  
Well, what did I expect? I sighed and plopped down on the grass below me.  
  
"Just where the hell am I anyway?" I grumbled yanking off my shoes. "These poor old boys aren't going to last long." I said, stroking them.  
  
"Do you always talk to your shoes?" I looked behind me. The marchwarden Haldir stared at me.  
  
"Usually. What's up, Haldir?"  
  
"It's Hal-a-de."  
  
"Sorry. You elves have got impossible names to pronounce."  
  
"This coming from a woman named Jack?" Haldir asked, shutting his book.  
  
"Shut up." I muttered. I picked up my shoes and made my way over to him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I was reading. Why are you wandering the gardens?"  
  
"Eh, bored. Everyone I know is off somewhere." I sat down next to him.  
  
"Why do you carry your knives? Do you not feel safe here?" I rolled my eyes. Here was the start of the judging period. But why not? I'll bite.  
  
"It's not a matter of safe or not. It's kinda a side effect of training under Glorfindel. You get paranoid." His hands were tracing over the sheaths. "Do you wanna take them out?"  
  
"May I?"  
  
"Of course!" Haldir reached over and pulled both knives out.  
  
"How is it you have come to be trained as a warrior?"  
  
"Long story, my friend." He gave me an odd look at the words 'my friend'.  
  
"You are very trusting." Haldir remarked simply.  
  
"You're an elf. I can trust you."  
  
"Why do you believe that?" Cause Irmo told me...wait, I can't say that can I?  
  
"Don't know." I answered taking one of the knives back and fiddling with it.  
  
"Can you use them?"  
  
"No, I just carry them around for decoration!" I twirled the knife expertly. "Better with my glaive though." An idea flashed through my boredom. "Hey! You wanna spar?" He blinked at me as I took my other knife away.  
  
"I would harm you." I slid both knives over my hands and caught them easily.  
  
"I might surprise you." I assured him with a grin.  
  
"Alright." Haldir stood and bowed at me. I grinned. This is gonna be fun!  
  
----------------  
  
Caleb's wanderings had taken him to a small grove. He strolled past a birdbath and to a nearby stream. He splashed his face repeatedly. Pushing away he stood and looked around. His dark eyes glanced around the grove, examining the dark corners. With a sigh he realized he was finally alone, and let his mask fall.  
  
"Weird day." He muttered to himself. He allowed himself to fall to the grass, rolling onto his back and staring up at what stars could be seen through the thick foliage.  
  
Mother, it's everything you told me it was...and more. His eyelids fell heavily over his dark eyes, only to open again with a groan. That man's face was always in his mind.  
  
"Why can't I stop thinking about him?" He supposed that the face was Finrod's. Which would mean that he knew what his father looked like. God, I have a father. Caleb rolled onto his stomach and blew at a piece of grass in front of him.  
  
This place is so damn weird. So many things are going as my dreams predicted yet at the same time, there is an equal amount of things going differently. He snorted.  
  
"Caleb Felagund. It doesn't sound right." His eyes closed again. Finrod's screaming face haunted Caleb's mind. He forced himself to stop thinking, to focus on the sound of the cricket next to his ear.  
  
It's been one hell of a long week. It was hard not to let his emotion to interfere with his judgments. He knew so many things that could change the course of this world's history.  
  
Which is exactly why he stayed silent. Minutes passed and he didn't move. His mind suddenly swarmed with thoughts of his father and what was to come.  
  
With a sigh Caleb shifted his position. Why is it that he knew these things? Why is it that he had to be the one to deal with this?  
  
'Because it is.' A deep, kind voice whispered in his mind. Caleb nodded, too far into the stages of sleep to care that someone had invaded his mind.  
  
---------------  
  
Haldir strolled down the footpaths, grinning as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Jack had been a hard fighter, but she was really of no match against a well-seasoned marchwarden such as himself. The match had ended with Jack splitting her elbow open. Haldir chuckled and shook his head. What a disturbing woman! But he had found out what he wanted.  
  
Jack was unusual, but she was not here on false intentions. That was enough to calm Haldir's suspicious thoughts. He had been called overly suspicious, but Haldir had yet to be wrong with his ways, and he had seen enough of the world in his long years to make any man behave as he did towards strangers.  
  
His feet led him to Galadriel's grove. He wanted to ask his Lady something. What he found instead was Caleb, his lanky body spread over the grass. Haldir cocked his head to the side, curious. Was he asleep? Haldir slipped off his boots and crept over to the boy's side.  
  
Haldir had his suspicious about Caleb, too. He found it hard to believe that a twenty-year-old half-elf was Finrod's son. But even he had to admit, the similarities between the two men was astounding. Caleb's face clouded a bit, his brows furling. What was he dreaming? It was remarkable to see the hard man's face so....calm. Haldir laid his hand on Caleb's forehead and stayed his stirring. Caleb's face fell into peace.  
  
"Is he not beautiful?" A soft voice breathed. Galadriel sat on a bench, her face focused on his sleeping face.  
  
"My Lady-"  
  
"No Haldir, don't rise." Galadriel whispered. Haldir lowered back on to his heels. "He looks so much like my brother. Yet-" The Lady's face grew sad. "Yet I see things in him that must have come only from his mother."  
  
"Na....Sar..." Haldir leaned down closer, trying to listen to the words the half-elf was whispering.  
  
"He dreams like my mother did, dreams of the future." Galadriel said, watching as Caleb's face became disturbed again. His head lashed violently to the side. "And like my mother, he can not escape his dreams when he starts them." Haldir looked quickly down at the groaning form.  
  
"What kind of future does he dream of?" The marchwarden managed quietly. Was the future so terrible that it would cause this much sadness to a watcher? His fingers lowered, stopping inches away from the pained man. Caleb's head snapped back.  
  
"Fro-Frodo!" Caleb groaned. Who is Frodo? Haldir locked the name away in his memory. His hand connected with Caleb's chin and Haldir's mind was flooded with a face that had curly dark hair and bright, fear crowded blue eyes.  
  
Haldir jerked away and fell on his butt. His eyes where wide with fear.  
  
"He is the Ring-bearer." Galadriel stood and walked over to her nephew, lowering herself next to him. "My poor nephew." She stopped over and kissed his forehead. "Take him to his room, Haldir. I assure you he will not wake."  
  
Bowing he bent over and lifted Caleb.  
  
"I shall leave now, my Lady."  
  
"Send my husband to me. I wish to speak with him." Galadriel said softly. The marchwarden bowed again and left.  
  
--------------------  
  
I stared up at the stars. My elbow stung slightly, but it had finally stopped bleeding. Haldir had run off shortly after royally kicking my ass. I wish that someone would come find me so I can go to dinner. I don't know where the hell I am. My attempts to get out of the gardens had only gotten me lost further.  
  
My eyelids drooped heavily. I didn't want to go to sleep. I didn't want to be forced to go to the dream place. I just wasn't in the mood to deal with any gods at the moment, or creepy Glorfindels for that matter.  
  
That was weird. What did he mean? You must help me find my faith? What can I do about it? Encourage him to attend Sunday school? Do they even have churches here? I could still feel his thumb across my lips. That really bothered me. I stopped thinking about it. My mind brought up other images from the dream, ones of naked elves. I shuddered from the memory. I seriously didn't like the way those thoughts made my body feel. I don't like it. I don't want to feel it again. I let my eyes close and escaped into my dreams.  
  
--------------  
  
Glorfindel trotted through the gardens. He had been sent out by Celeborn to locate Jack and bring her to the evening meal. Knowing the girl, she had probably gotten herself hopelessly lost.  
  
Thankfully, Jack was still a heavy step, and it was easy to follow her steps through the gardens. A grin faded slightly as he found her. Asleep. I swear to god, all that girl does is curse, sleep and eat. Glorfindel walked over next to her, pondering what rude and cruel way he, as her teacher, could awake her. He knelt down next to her, his eyes catching Jack's bloody elbow.  
  
Oh, Lord, what did she do to herself now? Sitting down he gently pulled the long sleeve away from the scratch. Well at least the blood's clotted. That's one good thing. He looked at Jack and shook his head as he spotted a developing bruise on her forehead.  
  
Jack stirred, rolling over onto her side. Glorfindel blinked as her body curled around his form. What the hell is she? A cat? Heat from her body seeped through the light summer fabric and burned against his legs. Even through the male garments her slender body was outlined. Annoyance pulsed inside him. Why the hell hasn't she woken up? If I was a rapist it would be all over by now.  
  
"I thought I trained you better." But even his voice didn't stir the human. The annoyance blew into full out irritation. Didn't she realize how vulnerable she was here? She may be trained to fight but what good would that do if someone grabbed her when she slept? So many men could have easily-Glorfindel sighed and shook his head.  
  
He just couldn't understand it. What was it about this woman that infuriated him so?  
  
"Jack." He reached out and shook her. She opened one eye.  
  
"Not time for practice yet, Glorfindel." Jack muttered, rolling over.  
  
"Jack! Get up!" Glorfindel pulled her up. She groaned and steadied herself. "This is no place to sleep." Pulling her by the undamaged elbow he led her up to her room. "It is not safe to fall asleep in open, public places."  
  
"You don't have to be a bitch about it." Jack said darkly, fumbling with her room key.  
  
"Jack, you have to come to terms with how you look! Honestly! What do you think would have happened if a elf of less virtue came along and found you like I did?" She didn't respond. "Well? Jack?" Glorfindel stepped to the side and looked up at her. "I don't believe it." She'd fallen asleep again. Lifting her up he opened her door and walked in.  
  
He dropped her on the bed. She didn't wake. Glorfindel snorted. God help her army if it's ever caught on surprise. She won't be awake to fight. He pulled off her shoes and tossed them onto the floor. Climbing up on the bed he pulled the covers down and then on top of his pupil. Jack sighed happily and nuzzled her pillow, a look of content on her face. Glorfindel reached out and patted her head.  
  
Glorfindel stood and locked the door. He turned and climbed out of her window, shutting it behind him. He climbed over to his balcony.  
  
She's going to get herself killed with her carelessness.  
  
-------------------  
  
Hal-a-deYES, that is how you pronounce Haldir's name. From the lips of PJ I swear!  
  
So what do you guys think? Please review! And also, I'm thinking of maybe (maybe being the key word here) making Haldir gay. I've decided either him or a female is going to be Caleb's mate. Which I have decided Caleb definitely needs. Tell me whatcha think of that idea.  
  
I'm also going to make this into a two-part story. The Fellowship is definitely going to happen in the next installment. And this one is drawing for a close. I can't say for sure how many more chapters. I know mentally where I want it to end and I'm working towards that. So...yeah. 


	51. When In Doubt, Blame The Gods

Well, it's late, I'm bored. So I'll write you a chapter. Hope this will tide you over to the end of exams. There might be another one soon, not sure though. Depends on how long my creative juices flow.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Caleb sat on the grass, his fingers strumming at an instrument that looked remarkably like a backpacker's guitar. He hummed to himself, staring upwards at the clouds. His mind was wrapped up in thoughts of his father. Beside him an elven book of legends was opened to a page where the name FINROD was scribed beautifully.  
  
Last night he had dreamt of the future again. Caleb sighed as he remembered the pain of the little hobbit. Such tiny things were not meant for that much sorrow. His finger tightened the strings here and there, forming them into familiar notes.  
  
He missed his mother. She had been gone for more then eight years, but his pain for her still burned. She had been the only person that hadn't looked upon Caleb as a freak. She was his mother, his beloved one who held him when horrible dreams of strange worlds woke him screaming.  
  
He missed the beauty of Alaska. He missed his childhood home. He missed his father, even though Caleb had never met him. His fingers played a familiar Fleetwood Mac. What was going to happen to this beautiful world?  
  
Was it going to be destroyed? Or live in peace? Would the elves leave or would they stay?  
  
He had seen all the versions of this land. Caleb shook his head. It was horrible, having the power of this knowledge and not being able to warn people. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that the ring was with a hobbit named Bilbo. He wanted to give them Bilbo's address and where he kept the ring. Caleb wanted to go find this Gandalf fellow and shake some sense into him.  
  
But he couldn't. How many elves and men where going to die before this was over? How many sons of loving parents would die because he must keep his voice silent? Frustration was eating at him from the inside. But he couldn't tell them; he had to allow the future to play itself out. Caleb had no idea how he knew that, but he did, and he felt so strongly about his need to stay silent that he could never speak up about what he knew.  
  
So how many people was he going to send off to die?  
  
Shaking his head of such thoughts, he cleared his throat. It had always felt good to him to sing. He could let all the emotion he kept inside out into his songs. He supposed it came from his father's side. But even as he sang, he couldn't get the thought that his silence was leading thousands to their death out of his mind.  
  
Why is it that he must be the holder of such a future? On whatever path this world takes, lives will be lost...  
  
In the end, will they condemn him for silence?  
  
------------  
  
I wandered the garden again. What else was there for me to do? Neither Estel or Glorfindel were in the rooms. I turned the corner, a deep voice reaching my ears.  
  
It was coming from a small side garden. I followed it. The voice had to belong to an elf. But how would an elf know a song from our world? The song was Peacekeeper by Fleetwood Mac. It was my father's favorite band.  
  
I should have known. Caleb barely glanced up from his instrument.  
  
I laid back. The song made me think of my father. I don't know if it was because of the band or because the emotion in which Caleb sang it with.  
  
My mother's face flashed across my mind. My poor mother. She is probably all alone, without her husband, without her son. It will probably kill her. She's never been without a man to guide her in her entire life...  
  
The song was bringing out painful memories. God. Where was Alex? How could I have lost my own brother? Because of me, he's turned into some kinda....well into something. This was my fault. All of it. My brother's gone mad, my cousin's freaking out about the Prince thing and the cop sent to hunt me down has been kidnapped, for all I know. All these lives changed and damaged. Because of me. ME.  
  
I shouldn't have killed him. I shouldn't have. I had no right. He was my father. MY father. And I killed him. I could have just simply ducked out of the way. He would have calmed down. Then none of this would be happening. None of it.  
  
Caleb shifted his instrument and leaned back against the pillar of a birdbath. If I hadn't fucked up, then I would be home right now. Not a tool of the gods. Not going battle crazy and killing things. I wouldn't be dinning with elves. I wouldn't be fighting to escape Arwen's dresses. I wouldn't have to deal with any of this. I wouldn't have to be anybody's flag girl.  
  
God, if I hadn't fucked up! I miss Earth. I miss McDonald's and Playstations. I miss CDs. I miss running water! I rubbed my face with my hands. I wouldn't have to deal with not wanting to sleep because every other night I get assaulted by gods! I wouldn't have to deal with Fealin. I wouldn't have to deal with Elrohir's oh-so-not subtle moves. I wouldn't have to deal with Glorfindel. I sure as hell wouldn't be having dreams of him naked.  
  
The image popped up in my mind again. I smashed it down. I don't want to deal with any weird feelings right now. Damn that man for having the perfect male body...I mean, really, it was like the size of a—stop that thought right now!  
  
Caleb's song finished. I didn't move. I didn't bother opening my eyes. God. What is here for me? Nothing good has come from being here. I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Estel's smiling face.  
  
I reached out and easily felt the warmth that was Joshua's mind. He glanced over at me, still clapping for Caleb, and grinned. I smiled back and scooted over to him. Well, maybe one good thing.  
  
"I thought we agreed not to think about him?" Josh said softly, wrapping an arm around me. The pain from earlier started to fade quickly.  
  
"Yeah, well." I glanced around. Quite a few elves had surrounded us, all looking quite pleased with Caleb's performance. "Where the hell did you all come from?"  
  
"Lady Levrian's party; it's two gardens over. We heard the singing and came to find who it was." Josh explained, watching in amusement at how Caleb dealt with the flattery of the watchers.  
  
Caleb looked quite uncomfortable as many begged him to sing again.  
  
"Yes, Caleb. Sing for us again." Glorfindel said, dropping down next to me. I rolled a bit so I could see him. He was shirtless, sweaty, and covered with bits of mud. The image fought itself into my mind again. Purposely ignoring it, I laughed.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" I asked, pulling off a leaf that was plastered to his shoulder. "Have sex in a bush?"  
  
"No. Got in a wrestling match with Celeborn." I tried really hard to image the powerful ruler rolling around with Glory, but I just couldn't see it.  
  
"I didn't know you two had feelings towards each other."  
  
"Shut up." Glorfindel said with a laugh, patting my head hard enough to jolt it down.  
  
"That hurts." I growled, poking him with a stick. Caleb's clear voice filled the clearing again. Apparently he had given in. Glorfindel grabbed my hand in an attempt to dislodge the stick. He pulled harder. I didn't let go. Glorfindel whipped his hand up causing me to fall forward. He pulled me into a headlock. I elbowed him in the stomach and broke away. We tousled for a bit, until I was locked under him. He grinned down at me.  
  
I swallowed as the image became clear in my head. I grit my teeth. His full weight was pressed against mine. We had wrestled hundreds of times; I had never felt anything....I blame the gods. Yes. This is most definitely their fault. When in doubt, blame the gods. Suddenly Glorfindel was pulled backwards.  
  
"Hey, now! I think you need to be taught a lesson!" Josh ordered, flipping backwards with Glorfindel. Three seconds later Josh was flipped over and Glorfindel was sitting viciously on his back. I charged forward and knocked him off. Glorfindel grabbed my hand and whipped me around. Grinning, he locked his legs on either side of my waist. Just as Josh was about to launch himself on top of the Elven lord a shrill voice interrupted us.  
  
"We are trying to listen to Lord Caleb here."  
  
"Sorry! Sorry!" I apologized from under Glorfindel. Standing, Glorfindel pulled me up. He looked down at me, a grin on his face.  
  
"We interrupted the song." He said solemnly. I nodded as Josh stretched on the grass. "I've got to go." I nodded as he left. A few seconds later I stalked out. What was wrong with my feelings? I walked, trying to figure out what the gods had done to me to make me feel like a....woman. I am now so totally disgusted with myself.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Jack?" I glanced up. Glorfindel was sitting on a bench in front of me. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." Lord, this man was the last person I wanted to see! Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really." I snapped back, heading towards the garden exit.  
  
"That wasn't very convincing." Glorfindel commented, walking next to me.  
  
"Good lord, man! Just leave me the hell alone!" I shouted. I sped up. Glorfindel grabbed my arm; I tried to pull away. As usual his grip was total stone.  
  
"What the hell did I do?" He demanded angrily.  
  
"Just leave it alone!" My voice cracked. Glorfindel took it for sadness instead of frustration. His expressions softened. His grip loosened.  
  
"Jack, wha-"  
  
"You've-You've made me weak!" I shouted angrily. "Just back the fuck off!" I threw his hand off and stormed out of the gardens. Desperation filled me. I can't become weak!  
  
------------  
  
Glorfindel stormed through the gardens. How dare she! How dare she say that to him? How had he made her weaker? Was it not him who was teaching her to be a warrior? What was her problem? Growling angrily he stomped towards his flat, slamming his door loudly. Fuck the people downstairs. He threw himself onto his bed angrily. What the hell had he done to deserve that?  
  
He wasn't doing anything that wasn't for her own good! How had any of them made her weaker? By making her feel something besides anger? Gods forbid that! By the Valar! He grabbed a pillow and ripped in easily in half.  
  
Damn that woman infuriated him!  
  
Suddenly his room was too confining. A claustrophobic feeling filled him. He tore open the balcony doors and jumped off them, running into the woods. He sprinted at top speed, the trees flashing by him in golden blurs.  
  
What had he done? He had done nothing! Nothing to deserve that! After a moment he did a u-turn and ran back.  
  
Damn her! Damn that Jack! He had done nothing but look out for her from the beginning! He cursed under his breath and stopped running. He leaned his forehead against a tree, closing his eyes.  
  
What was that look in her eyes whenever he looked in them? Something in her golden eyes just got to him. They either drove him so mad he just wanted to smack her or else it just made him want to grab her and—he slammed his head, annoyed, against the tree trunk.  
  
Why did this woman refuse to leave his thoughts?  
  
-----------  
  
"Do you see this? Do you see what Orome has done?" Tulkas growled, pointing a finger at the images that hovered in the mist of Irmo's lake. One showed Glorfindel sliding down a tree trunk, a blank look on his face. The other showed the black haired Jack pacing across her room at top speed. His annoyance rose as the other god didn't answer him. "Do you understand what he has done, Irmo?" Irmo sighed.  
  
"I know exactly what he has done. He has awoken Laurelin. Through Jack she'll wake Telperion." Irmo said softly. Tulkas slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this? The two trees are awakening in an elf and a mortal's body! And not just any mortal, but Jack, the gift from Eru!" Tulkas' body shook with anger.  
  
"Which is why she will not be mortal. I don't how or when that change will happen, but it will. Especially if Laurelin has awakened."  
  
"Well, she definitely has. Did you not watch when she went battle crazy?" Irmo didn't rise to the attack. Este roped her arms around her husband's waist.  
  
"Perhaps Orome is just trying to return the trees. You know he loved them greatly." Este suggested softly.  
  
"He isn't, though. He woke her up so Jack would be a better warrior. He's going to get her killed for his name!" Tulkas growled angrily. Irmo put his arms around his wife.  
  
"Tulkas is right, but what shall we do now?"  
  
"Go to Manwe! Surely he must listen!" Tulkas said in a commanding tone.  
  
"No, my friend, he cannot help. What has happened has happened. No, we must see Yavanna on this. She will know what to do." Irmo said softly. "For we can not lose them. Not Jack, not Glorfindel."  
  
-----------------  
  
So whatcha think? Please review. 


	52. For Now, He Still Sleeps

Uh...yeah. Had horrible writer's block! I just couldn't bring myself to sit down and write this till today! Sorry! I'll update quickly from now on! I promise!  
  
-----------------  
  
Yavanna barely looked up from the small rabbit she was playing with. She was sitting on her knees, her long brown hair flowing behind her in a trail of several feet.  
  
"So, you've finally come to ask for advice." She said softly, petting the rabbit's ears. Both Irmo and Tulkas bowed deeply.  
  
"Yes, Lady." Irmo took a step forward. "It's Orome. He's awakened Laurelin." Yavanna's hand froze and then went back to grooming.  
  
"Has he?" Her tone barely changed.  
  
"We need to know what to expect. Jack has already gone battle mad once. Orome sent Laurelin over the edge."  
  
"Has he?" This time Yavanna's voice came out slightly angry. "Well, first and foremost Laurelin will find Telperion. Essentially, she'll look for silver eyed men."  
  
"She's already found Glorfindel, Lady." She leaned back on her heels and turned her emerald eyes onto them.  
  
"Well, then she'll try and mate."  
  
"Mate?" Tulkas asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, of course. I made them mates. Their roots where intertwined under the ground since birth. She will try and get as close to that feeling again as she can."  
  
"Are you saying that Jack is just going to go sex crazy one day?"  
  
"Well, no, Tulkas. First Telperion will have to awake, and with him it will take a lot more then just the touch of a god to awake. So, no, she will not just take him one day in a hallway." Tulkas blushed. "Laurelin will wait till another catalytic is put through and awakes Telperion, whatever that may be." Yavanna stood and knelt in a garden, messaging her plant's leaves.  
  
"So, what happens if he doesn't wake up?" Irmo asked.  
  
"Jack will feel lust towards him, nothing more, nothing less. No love, no passion. At most Jack will just believe it a hormonal reaction." She stopped to whisper sweet words to a small white mouse that had climbed out of its hole.  
  
"In all, if Telperion doesn't awake, then they will both be fine."  
  
"What if Jack and Glorfindel do become involved?" Irmo asked carefully.  
  
"Sexually, probably nothing. Emotionally..." She paused for a moment, as if in thought. "That would complicate things."  
  
"What happens if Telperion wakes?" Tulkas asked, helping the Lady stand. Yavanna looked him square in the face.  
  
"Then it is no longer your problem. For now, he still sleeps."  
  
-----------------  
  
The total, all consuming darkness was what I was first aware of. Then slowly, as my mind focused, other things came. I was on a black bed, made of dark mahogany, in a black room. Where was Erebus?  
  
"Hello, my love." The familiar voice silenced the panicked thoughts that had started to arise in my mind. Arms slipped around my waist. With a smile I leaned back, tilting my head and enjoying the deep kiss my lover gave me.  
  
"Erebus." I breathed. "When will I reach you?"  
  
"Soon, love. Soon." His lips traced my collarbone.  
  
"Erebus, what are we going to do with the elves? They want to kill you." I whispered. Almost instantly I was shifted so that my chest was pressed against him.  
  
"We may not have to do anything." He answered with a chuckle.  
  
"What do you mean?" I pushed away to look up at him.  
  
"They've awakened.....oh, shall we say, a very old power? And I don't believe they can deal with the repercussions."  
  
"Do you think they will be killed by it?"  
  
"Possibly. This thing almost has a child-like mind. So who really knows? It might just try to destroy me-and probably achieve that if she woke up her friend." His hands massaged my stiff shoulders. "But do not worry about that; the chances of that happening are amazingly low."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to lose you." Or your power. But I didn't say that. He seemed to know what I was thinking anyway and laughed.  
  
"That's what I love about you, Aya. You and I are almost on the same wave of thought." I frowned. Almost? Almost wasn't good enough. I wanted to be like him, with that kind of power. "Soon, love." Erebus promised, his voice full with amusement. He easily pushed me back down onto the bed. "Now, I've had enough of talking." I giggled and lifted off the dress.  
  
---------------  
  
Galadriel sat in her garden, filling her pitcher. Some very distressing news had come to her knowledge. She pursed her lips. She placed the filled pitcher next to her.  
  
"Are you sure, Caleb?"  
  
"Auntie, no matter how many times you ask me, the answer will always be the same." Caleb replied duly, playing with a piece of grass with his fingers.  
  
"I know, it's just-"  
  
"Hard to believe?" Caleb finished for her. Galadriel nodded. "Well, aunt," She felt a little thrill whenever he called her that. "You shouldn't be shocked by anything anymore, with all you've seen."  
  
"But still, Caleb. The great trees? In bodies of flesh? This does not bode well to me, nephew." Caleb sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I know. How could the gods allow such a thing?" Galadriel stared down at her nephew. It unnerved when he finished her thoughts. All the times she had done it to others.....she had never realized just how bizarre it felt.  
  
"You see, the problem is... this thing isn't planned, at least not by the Valar as a whole, just one or two gods acting on their own in a private battle." Caleb rolled over, looking up at her from his position in the grass. "While I can see, I do not know just how far the tree has control of Jack—or Glorfindel. In fact, I don't even know if Telperion is even remotely conscious. The test will work in both ways." He leaned his head against her gowned knee.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Galadriel asked, smiling down at him. She gently ran her hands through his short hair. He ought to grow it out.  
  
"I like it short. Anyway, I figure you make something come out of the mirror, and we see how Jack reacts. If she stands her ground, we know Jack is currently in the most control. She runs, we know Laurelin has the larger portion."  
  
"You are sure Jack will stand her ground?"  
  
"Positive. Especially if she thinks it's a test." Galadriel nodded and continued stroking his head.  
  
"Why would the spirit of Laurelin run?"  
  
"What killed the trees in the first place?"  
  
"Melkor and Ungoliant."  
  
"Then make a baby Ungoliant appear. Now, with Glorfindel, we simply tell him not to move. Then we judge his reactions afterwards."  
  
"It sounds like a well drawn out plan, nephew." Galadriel said softly. Caleb nodded thoughtfully. The Lady frowned, glazing down at her brother's son. His role in the battle ahead wasn't a pleasant one. She felt it rather then saw it. Suddenly Caleb seemed far too young.  
  
------------------  
  
I paced the room, my steps heavy with anger. I pulled at the coarse fabric of my baseball hat. After a few moments I stopped and I reached over to my clothing trunk and pulled out my sweatshirt. I slipped it on. I slammed the hat down on my head and pulled the visor down so it shadowed my eyes.  
  
I leaned back against the bedpost and closed my eyes. Confusion clouded my brain. The only clear thought was that I was becoming weaker. I was failing. How can I be a worker for the gods, how can I fight, if I'm as weak as a woman? Only a woman is weak enough to allow a man to make her this upset. I refuse. I refuse to be that.  
  
"Kementari help me." I said with a sigh. I froze the moment the name slipped past my lips. Who the hell was Kementari? A sudden pounding interrupted my thoughts. "What do you want?" I growled.  
  
"Lady Galadriel has summoned you. She wishes for you to meet her in her private garden." Haldir's muffled voice called.  
  
"Where the hell is that?"  
  
"Do not worry, I will take you." Before Haldir had even finished speaking I had thrown the door open. "What are you wearing?"  
  
"It's called a sweatshirt, dumbass. Now, take me to your leader." I cringed as every cheep alien film using those exact five words filled my head. Haldir walked swiftly ahead. I followed, keeping stride easily in my anger. He led me out to the gardens, then into a very familiar garden with a birdbath.  
  
"Good evening, Jack." Galadriel greeted from her seat. She stood and glided over to the mirror, a pitcher in hand.  
  
"This is your magical mirror?" I snorted. And all this time I had thought it was a birdbath. "So whatcha want me for?"  
  
"Wait still." Caleb said from Galadriel left flank, "for one more arrival we must." I sighed. I was so not in the mood for the dramatics.  
  
"Caleb, babe, you're starting to talk like Yoda. I think we need to get you out more." Haldir suddenly reappeared at the staircase with Glory. "When the hell did you leave?" I demanded. I hadn't heard a thing. God, I hate elves and their damn stealthiness.  
  
"Come closer, Glorfindel," Galadriel beckoned. He moved forward, but not much. He was staring at the mirror in extreme distrust, fear almost. I raised an eyebrow. Well, now, where did the fiery anger go?  
  
She brought the pitcher up as Haldir took his place next to Caleb. The water hit the surface, easily filling it up. What startled me was the lack of noise. Not a splash, not a drop of water squirted out of the basin. I narrowed my eyes as my insides quivered. I don't like this.  
  
"Listen, Galadriel. I'm tired, I'm pissed as hell and I really don't want to fucking do this right now-what the hell is that?" I demanded. The water seemed to be heaving itself over the side of the basin. It had formed into some giant spider, and it was heading straight towards me. I took a step backwards and bumped into something hard. Haldir stood behind me, his face emotionless as he ripped off my hat. I fought the urge to grab it back and looked over at the spider thing. It was level with my face now. I jerked my head back in surprise.  
  
It hissed into my face. Something inside me started panicking, screaming at me to run away in an unfamiliar voice. I stomped it down. I growled.  
  
"Galadriel, get this thing out of my face." The spider stood up on its hind legs, it's fangs directly level with my eyes. I didn't move. This thing couldn't be real. They wouldn't allow it into their home. I had seen how protective they were with keeping any shred of darkness out of their city. I locked eyes with Caleb. He told me all I needed to know. This was a test.  
  
"I said, get this thing out of my-" The spider lunged forward and suddenly I was jerked back and into protective arms. At first I thought it was Haldir, but he had returned to Galadriel's side. I looked up. Glorfindel stood there, eyes blazing with anger. Caleb lunged forward and sliced the spider in two. It fell, slightly twitching, to the ground. I stared at the Lady blankly for a few minutes, then with a start realized Glorfindel's arms were still holding me. I pushed against them. They didn't budge.  
  
"What were you thinking? It could have killed her." Glorfindel demanded, his voice raising slightly in anger. None of the three replied. He was worried about me? I felt my cheeks start to heat up. In an instant a rage was kindled inside me. He was doing it again. He was making me weak.  
  
"Let go." I growled. Glorfindel looked down at me, startled, and removed his arms. I stepped out and shot him an evil glare. He took a step back, confusion flashing in his silver eyes before they followed his face into an apathetic mask.  
  
I walked over to the dead spider and poked it. Yep. Real flesh. Real hair.  
  
"Well, hot diggy damn. The thing was real after all." I glanced up at Galadriel. "Just what kind of test were you running?" I demanded. Galadriel didn't reply, she just sat back onto a bench.  
  
"It was necessary." Caleb said shortly.  
  
"Why? Wanted to test my courage or something like that?" I stood up and watched as Haldir started to drag the corpse away.  
  
"Something like that." Galadriel said with a small smile. I rolled my eyes. Great. Not only do I have gods fucking with me, but now the local inhabitants. God, this place is just peachy isn't it?  
  
"I'm going to bed." I said in a flat voice, making my way towards the stairs.  
  
"Pack before you sleep." Galadriel advised, not rising from her seat.  
  
"Why?" I asked, stopping at the start of the stairs.  
  
"You are returning to Rivendell tomorrow." She answered, her tone unchanging.  
  
"What? Why was I not informed earlier?" Glorfindel demanded.  
  
"I cannot help you return to your world Jack. Nor can I explain to you why you are here. Therefore, there is no reason to remain." Glorfindel nodded. "And Jack." I stopped at the top stair. "Stay with Estel; he will need you after your return." Then she and Caleb flowed out of the garden. I rolled my eyes and sent a glare of annoyance towards their retreating backs.  
  
"Everything just has to be dramatic." I said as I trudged along. "Can't just be a simple, straight forward question or answer. No sir re, bob. We got to make it all—creepy and overly dramatic and-"  
  
"Do you always talk to yourself?" Glorfindel's deep voice demanded from behind me.  
  
"Go fuck yourself." I listened for chuckles—there were none. Maybe I actually got to the bastard this time. A heavy hand ruffled my hair. "Wha- ?"  
  
"I see now why the men stay away from you all the time." Glorfindel said softly.  
  
"Because they know I'll kick their asses?" I growled as we started the ascent to our flats.  
  
"No, because they take your advice." I stopped dead and stared open-mouthed as he carried on, chuckling lightly to himself. He did not—I can't believe he just—what a pervert!  
  
---------------  
  
Kementari- Yavanna's surname in Eldarian.  
  
Ungoliant- A giant spider that sucked the light out of the trees, finishing them off after Melkor speared them.  
  
------------------  
  
Please review! 


	53. Finally

Seems like the blocks gone. Yay!  
  
-------------------  
  
Erebus stood in front of a large obelisk. With a grin he placed a hand on it. In a flash it became see-through.  
  
A figure sat hunched over, black fire surrounding it. Its hands clenched together, years of dried blood almost gluing them to one another. Long ago its clothes had decomposed, leaving its vulnerable naked body to the ever- present cold. Its face was hidden, pressed against the hands at the bridge of the nose. Its lips were cracked and swollen, dried blood clotting them together. Its entire body was coated with a fine layer of grime and ice.  
  
With a laugh he withdrew his hand and shook his head.  
  
"Fool. Still alive?" His tone softened. "Why don't you just give up? Give into death. Why not travel into the Houses of the Dead? What is left here for you? I felt your pain when your woman died. There is no one here for you. So why are you remaining?" There was no response. Erebus rolled his eyes. "Come on, I know you can talk."  
  
A low creaking sound filled the air. Grime and ice flaked off the long black hair and neck as its head was raised for the first time in over an age. A similar sight happen as the facial muscles began to move. Its jaw quivered, swallowing hard, and with a shuddering breath, dark purple eyes sprung open. Its lips moved but no sound escaping it. Finally a croak came.  
  
"Caleb." Erebus smile faltered for a moment.  
  
"Surely you realize the boy isn't going to survive? He has returned from whatever place you hid him, but I will not allow him to live." The violet eyes flashed to the dark god's face. Finrod didn't speak again, but the lord knew what it was he thought. "True, he is no longer a babe, and as foreseen by that wailing bitch, he's been preceded by that damn girl. But Finrod, surely you realize a retched human will not be able to handle the powers of a Light Tree, not with Laurelin having her own agenda." Finrod grunted and stood, falling back as his legs failed him.  
  
"She's stronger then she looks." The elven lord said, his voice slightly clear then before. Erebus lips pressed into a thin line.  
  
"We shall see."  
  
--------------------  
  
The horse moved slowly in the grim light of the morning. We had left at the ungodly hour of four, and had been trudging on for over an hour. We were leaving Arwen at Lothlorien, but, oddly, Caleb was coming with us. I had thought he'd want to stay with Galadriel and catch up or something, but apparently he had some pressing news to brief Elrond on. I had a sneaking feeling that it had something to do with me. He, Rinvil and Estel where the only ones I really mentally noted as being there. It was too early to think.  
  
Try as I might, I couldn't go to sleep last night. When I finally did I was plagued with a horrible dream. And now I wouldn't allow myself to sleep. It seemed that my dreams were never private anymore. The gods weren't the only invaders. Last night I there had been a new one.  
  
It was the same perfectly green field, with the perfect blue sky and perfect warm fuzzy light. But instead of Irmo, Tulkas or Orome there had been a woman. She sat Indian style in the grass, her long golden hair flowing around her. It had almost been glowing. I had walked closer, expecting it to be another god. Golden eyes peered up at me, full of warmth and light, as she smiled. Her voice rang like bells but her words sent me into a shiver.  
  
'When are you going to let me take control?'  
  
I shuddered. I really didn't like what she meant. At least I think I knew what she meant. I got a very strong suspicion she meant my body...  
  
"Jack! Watch the branch!" Josh shouted as Rinvil yanked my horse out of the way.  
  
"Jack, you're going to have to pay more attention." Rinvil warned. I grinned stupidly.  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
"You are hopeless. What if we come under attack next time you daydream like that? You'll be dead before Rinvil yanks you out of the way." I turned in my saddle and sent the silver-eyed lord a death glare. He obviously still had his panties in a bunch from our last argument.  
  
Not my bloody fault, he's the one determined to make me weak. I patted my horse's neck.  
  
"Nice horsey. This horse got a name?" I asked ignoring Glorfindel completely.  
  
"Yes, Aqul-"  
  
"Mofo."  
  
"Excuse me?" Rinvil asked as his face contracted in confusion.  
  
"This horse's name is now Mofo." I announced as I stroked it again.  
  
"Mofo?" Rinvil asked again. The lost elf tilted its head to the side as I chuckled to myself. "I do not understand, what does it mean?" I just shook my head and grinned.  
  
"Hey, Caleb!" He called up. Caleb turned in his saddle.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What does 'mofo' mean?" Caleb's face screwed up for a moment; I grinned harder.  
  
"Why do you ask?" My cousin's voice was tinted with amusement, his eyes flicking over to me questioningly.  
  
"That is what Jack just named her horse." Joshua explained from next to me. Caleb snorted.  
  
"Of course she did." He turned to me. "Why have you named your horse a cuss word?"  
  
"It is a foul word?" Rinvil asked, clearly surprised.  
  
"It means 'mother fucker'." I answered patting my horse as it snorted.  
  
"Why would you give your horse such a name?" Josh asked with a laugh.  
  
"To answer that you clearly need to think like a five-year-old, Estel." Glorfindel's cold voice broke in from behind. "Your lack of maturity astounds me every time it's thrust into my face." I clenched my teeth together.  
  
"You need to find whatever's been shoved up your ass and remove it." I suggested. Next to me Rinvil barely covered his chuckle. I bowed my head when Glorfindel didn't respond. It seems that our verbal match had ended for the moment. I closed my eyes and sluggishly tugged the hat visor down further.  
  
So damn tired. After the dream, I had stayed up all night. I was already seriously sleep deprived because of the dreams, but now it was almost unbearable. I pulled the sleeves of my sweatshirt further over my hands. Wasn't it supposed to be getting warmer? I resisted the call of sleep and forced my eyes open.  
  
Sleep used to be an escape for me; now it was just another place to be assaulted with responsibilities. Orome, Irmo, Tulkas and Este came almost every night, (not necessarily together) offering words of advice, rebukes and warnings. They all had such high expectations for me, too high.  
  
I couldn't even please my father, how was I supposed please a bunch of gods? I was not good enough for this. I can kill, I'd probably kill anyone they asked me too. A sad, dark smile crept onto my lips. I did, after all, kill my own father. But that's really all I can do.  
  
Almost all three had the same words to say:  
  
'Remember Jack. You are the warrior of the Valar (or with Orome, my warrior). You will fight for us. You will help fight back the coming tide. '  
  
And Este would almost always add:  
  
'You will be one of our saviors.'  
  
Those words always made me feel horrible on the inside. I'm not anyone's warrior. I am no one's savior. I can't command armies. I can't save a world. I can't fight back any damn tides. I was just a kid. I wasn't good enough for this. The other saviors would reject me, whoever they were. They'll see right through me. Then maybe the gods will see their mistake.  
  
I'm no one's savior, I'm just Jack. I leaned forward a bit further, my forehead resting on Mofo's soft neck.  
  
'Jack.' A soft, femine voice called.  
  
I jerked myself awake again and cursed softly. Alright, that settles it. I am not going to fall asleep. Not with that lady waiting for me. I forced myself to keep my eyes open.  
  
--------------  
  
Glorfindel watched as Jack's body jerked again. She had fallen asleep many times on a horse, so why was she preventing herself this time? Maybe she was starting to get some common sense. Or maybe she just remembered the lecture he had given her last time they were on the road. He snorted as her head fell again. Probably not.  
  
Glorfindel sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, silver eyes never leaving Jack's figure. His anger for her had left long ago; now he was just confused. What in the Valar's name does she mean? How was he making her weaker? He shook his head, his loose hair flying behind him. Reaching behind him, the elven lord pulled it into a leather band.  
  
Jack forced herself awake again. He shook his head as he heard a loud curse about the Valar. She needed to be more careful about those. The gods had quite a sense of humor. He was living proof of that.  
  
It wasn't long again before her small frame slouched again. Glorfindel watched her, waiting for the jerk. When it didn't happen and she started to lean to the right, he urged his horse into a quicker speed and slowed by Jack's side. Reaching a gloved hand out, he gripped her shoulder, keeping her from sliding off the horse.  
  
He locked eyes with Estel's gray ones. He shrugged as the young human sloped an eyebrow upwards and nodded towards the support. Silver eyes rolled irritation as the boy looked forward, a knowing smile on his lips.  
  
Damn teenage boys and their dysfunctional thoughts.  
  
He had barely removed his hand when Jack started to fall backwards, her back bending at a very uncomfortable angle. With a sigh he reached out and pulled her back up. She let out a groan of protest as she fell forward. Glorfindel reached out and caught her again, once again positioning her to stay on the horse.  
  
This time it seemed to work, her body finding support from itself. He pulled away his hand but kept by her side. If she fell again, he would catch her.  
  
---------------------  
  
I gapped at the large towering gates. They were opening, reveling black stone and scorched paths.  
  
"We're going in there?"  
  
"Yep." Alex responded with a yawn. "Don't worry, Aya, it isn't a bad place. Really. Got wonderful dudgeons."  
  
"You've been here before?"  
  
"Yeah. Got here from Rivendell in less then a day."  
  
"How?" I demanded. Why the hell couldn't they have taken that travel? My ass hurt like a bitch! True amusement flickered across Alex's face then.  
  
"Some sort of flying beast. I believe it was a dragon mix breed. Pure darkness, moved faster then any beast I know."  
  
"Why could I not have traveled that way?" I complained angrily.  
  
"You don't want to come that way." Alex said with a wicked smile.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. That and much more about the dark world, as will our Lord. Look, a welcoming party." Alex pointed to where a large group of men on horses were approaching. They wore polished gray armor and bore a red eye on their chests. They were rather intimidating.  
  
"Whoa." I managed under my breath.  
  
"Yeah. They're impressive—elite warriors I believe. Your new guard." A feeling of excitement rushed through me. Those men where my guard? Elite warriors for me?  
  
"Mine?" I asked as the regiment of fifty lined up before our party.  
  
"Don't sound so shocked, Aya. You are his Queen. He wouldn't want anything to happen before you gave him a kid." Alex said as he dismounted. I was a Queen? I was a Queen! Booyah.  
  
"Come on down. Why don't you let me show you around?" Alex asked, his arms raised to help me down. I slipped off the horse and almost instantly the regiment fell to its knees, bowing so low their heads touched the gravel. "Lovely to have power isn't it?" His voice whispered softly to my ear. My body shuddered with something akin to lust as my eyes locked on the bowed heads.  
  
Finally.  
  
--------------  
  
When Erebus is speaking to Finrod, he mentions 'that wailing bitch' he is talking about the Goddess Nienna. She forever mourns for every wound Arda (Middle-earth) has suffered at the hand of Melkor and his minions. Anyone who hears her song learns pity and patience.  
  
He also talks about the Houses of the Dead or the Halls of Mandos. In these places the souls of the dead elves rest. It is ruled by Namo, the god that forgets nothing and knows all that will be (save the will of Iluvatar).  
  
--------------  
  
Thanks for you guys reviews! 


	54. Return to Rivendell

Sorry for not updating for a while. I was diagnosed with Carpal Tunnel Syndrome. Which is something you get from typing too much. And if I didn't stop immediately for a while, then they'd have to do an operation that would have taken a month to recover from. Anyway, here is the chapter:  
  
------------------------  
  
I stared up at the stars through the branches of the treetops. We'd traveled for over a week now, and Glorfindel expected we'd be at Rivendell in little over a day. The trip had been dull so far. The only perk was the fact that Estel and I had done some major bonding with Rinvil. The three of us were the youngest in our little group as Caleb spent all his time either with Glorfindel or alone, and we generally ignored the others.  
  
But it was the dreams that had ruined the trip. They were the reason why I was up now. I refused to sleep. She always came, talking to me in that sing- song voice and demanding I give her my body. I shuddered. But that wasn't the worst of it. She was constantly taking over my body, making me look at Glorfindel, or more specifically, at Glorfindel's silver eyes. For some reason, she was obsessed with them. Her voice would come into my head, demand that I reach out and touch Glorfindel, bring him closer to me and let her stare deeply into those silver eyes.  
  
This in general pissed me off and did not make me a very pleasant travel partner. Usually in those times Josh and Rinvil talked, leaving me to brood and cuss under my breath.  
  
I threw off the blanket and stood. I stalked as quietly as I could away from the camp into the woods. I had to pee. I paused before a bush.  
  
"Yo, who's on guard?" No answer. I raised my voice. "I'm gonna pee so just don't look." I wasn't really worried about it. Why would anyone want to watch me pee? I pulled my pants up, feeling tons better, and stretched. I wandered back towards the camp and paused as it came into sight again. I didn't want to go back and lay down. I turned a bit and walked into the woods, settling on a clearing where I could view the stars more clearly.  
  
As I stared up at the velvet sky, the trees outlining it in a rough blob, the Pocahontas song played in my head. Why the hell would that happen? The clearing clearly did not look like a bobcat. I tilted my head to the side, though from this direction it did rather look like an ass...  
  
"Are you just trying to get yourself killed?" A harsh voice cut through the silence, making me jump.  
  
"Damn't, Glorfindel." I cursed as the elf stepped into the starlight. "Don't scare me like that."  
  
"Do you have any idea what could be stalking you right now? Evil things roam these forests." I gritted my teeth at his tone. I knew he was right and that only furthered my irritation.  
  
"Well, sorry. I couldn't sleep so I went for a pee and then a walk."  
  
"You could have stopped with 'I couldn't sleep'." Glorfindel said with a roll of the eyes. He placed his bow on the ground next to me and sat down.  
  
"Shouldn't you be guarding the camp?" I asked, looking back up at the velvet sky.  
  
"I awoke Rinvil to do so before I left." I grunted slightly. His face turned to me curiously. "Why could you not sleep?"  
  
"Bad dreams." I answered, slightly annoyed with his nosiness. He chuckled slightly at the tone of my voice.  
  
"Do not worry, I shall not force you tell me of them."  
  
"How horribly nice of you. We didn't get a chance to talk about this last time, but what the hell was up with Galadriel?" Silver eyes rose to the stars.  
  
"I do not know, but that is to be expected. Few save Cirdan and Celeborn ever truly know what Galadriel's motives are."  
  
"And now Caleb."  
  
"Aye, it looks like Caleb is to be added to the list. He is a brilliant young man, very wise for his age." He chuckled. "Then again, what would you expect from the son of Finrod?"  
  
"Just who was Finrod?"  
  
"One of our greatest Kings. I shall tell you about it on the ride tomorrow." Glorfindel stood. "Now come on, we want to get back to the camp. I fear Rinvil will start to wonder what exactly we are doing back here." First the comment back in Lothlorien and now this. I shook my head. It's probably been far too long since he's gotten laid.  
  
"You are a perverted old man." He swatted me on the head with his quiver.  
  
"Show some respect." I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed, his silver eyes full of mirth. Well, at least he isn't pissed at me anymore.  
  
'Silver eyes...oh, just let me look at them!'  
  
No! I shouted back at the voice. You go back to...to wherever it is you go! And then my body was moving without my permission.  
  
"Jack? What-" My hands cupped his face, tugging it down to look at me. I fought against her, trying with all my might to shove her away. It felt like she held the strings that controlled my body and I was fighting in vain to pull them from her.  
  
'Ah. Such beautiful silver eyes, just like his light.' The voice whispered.  
  
"Jack?" Glorfindel asked worriedly.  
  
"Calm down, silver eyes." I jerked at the sound of my voice, cringing as my body didn't jerk with me, then again when it didn't cringe. He froze, his silver eyes widening slightly as she brought my face closer to his. I could almost feel the warmth of his skin.  
  
"So beautiful." She whispered via my mouth. I stood on my tip of my feet, closing the final few inches ever so slowly. My lips had barely brushed against his when silver light filled the clearing.  
  
"We found you, Jack!" Almost instantly I was in controlled and I flung myself backwards so hard I landed on my back, scrapping my elbows against the ground painfully. My breath was ragged and shook my entire frame. Leon's young face floated upside down in front of me.  
  
"Are you okay, Jack?" Leon asked, cocking his head to the side. I took a deep breath and flashed him a grin.  
  
"I'm fine, Leon. I thought you were gonna stay in Lothlorien." I stood up and locked eyes with Galen. He was watching me intensely. I looked away. He knew something; I'd have to bug him about it tomorrow.  
  
"Nuh uh. We just stayed to look around, but we came here now!" Leon cried happily. Then he trotted over to Glorfindel, grinning up at the older elf. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the face. He's gotta be pissed as hell.  
  
'Oh, come on! You know you enjoyed that.'  
  
Fuck you, Lady.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Glorfindel watched as Jack trudged towards camp. She crawled into her bed, pulling the cloak over her head. He sat down. Leon and Galen had agreed to roam the perimeter for him. It was a good chance for him to think. Her eyes just then...they were just like they had been when she went battle mad.  
  
He shook his head, releasing his hair from its braid. He started it anew, chewing slightly on the leather binding. What was that all about? Something was taking over the girl and he wanted to know what.  
  
He'd become far too involved in all of this to be kept in the dark. It made Glorfindel angry to no end that neither Galadriel nor Caleb would fill him in on what was happening. He knew the Valar visited Jack but he was fairly sure one of them wasn't taking over her. Perhaps one of the Maiar. But even that seemed unlikely. Something was going on, and he wanted to know.  
  
Thankfully they would be within the safety of Rivendell tomorrow, and he would have the mind of his greatest friend to help him wonder.  
  
'Then again, perhaps not.' Glorfindel mused grimly. He looked towards the sleeping Estel. The boy was going to have a hard time handling what Elrond was to tell him upon their return.  
  
The boy was to be King of a race he knew nothing about. They had deprived him of his humanity. Unwittingly, true, but they had. And now they were going to pay for it.  
  
It was their fault, all of them, not just Elrond, but he knew his friend would not think of it as that way. They were all the cause, one way or another, for the pain Estel was going to feel. Glorfindel grit his teeth. He thought of the boy as a nephew. The last thing he wanted to do was cause him pain. With a sinking feeling, his teeth cut through the leather band.  
  
With a groan he stood and made his way to his pack. Returning to his perch with a new band he finished the braid. He turned his silver eyes on the still form of Jack. He was surprised to find her fast asleep. Vaguely, he wondered if she had been summoned away. He let his eyes linger on her for a moment.  
  
Leaning back a bit, he brought his hands to his lips.  
  
--------------------------  
  
We road silently the next morning. I ignored Josh's quiet questions in my mind and focused on naming the gray flecks on my horse's skin.  
  
Damn that woman. Damn her. How could she do that? Make me kiss him. Stupid, stupid woman. Did she want me to become weak? Of course she did, so she could take over. Well I'll be damned before I let that happen.  
  
Something hit the back of my head. I glanced up and glared in the direction it had come from. Rinvil rode next to me, but his eyes were glazed over with sleep. I shrugged and went back to naming. Betty, Kyle, Adam, Josephina, Bartharmule, Surgio, Catherine, Duckworth. I glared at Rinvil again as something else hit my head. Still he looked as if he was sleeping.  
  
I went back to naming. Once again something struck me. This time I directed my horse up close to him as everyone else watched, amused. Not a muscle twitched. He was definitely asleep. I glared at the other side of him. Josh watched me, an amused look on his face. I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Stop it, dickwad."  
  
"It's not me!" Josh insisted. I ignored him and went back to my spots. Something else hit my head and bounced off. It's just gotta be Rinvil. Josh's arms aren't moving. I was hit again. I pushed Rinvil off his horse. I started to back my horse up on top of him as his horse continued on.  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" Rinvil cried out as my horse hovered over him.  
  
"Hey, Josh you say this horse will do anything I order?"  
  
"Almost anything." He answered.  
  
"Mofo, crap on this guy's face." I ordered sternly. Laughter erupted as Mofo backed up slightly and lifted his tail. Rinvil cried out and escaped onto his own horse. Mofo snickered slightly and trotted on. I patted his neck.  
  
"Mofo, baby, you are one amazing horse." He neighed.  
  
"Enough of this." Glorfindel said, his voice still containing a hint of laughter. Almost instantly my bad mood took over. Stupid woman. "Look, Imladris." I felt the bad mood lift again as we rounded a side of the mountain and stared down at the Rivendell.  
  
"Ah. It is good to be home." Rinvil said cheerfully. "And away from such dangerous women." He urged his horse forward and started the downward climb. I pulled off my boot and lugged it at his head. "Ow!" He shot me a glare as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's what you get for annoying me." I said with mock fierceness. The company fell into an exhausted silence as Rivendell loomed above us. I had just dismounted and had a pleasant farewell with Mofo when I was pelted in the back of the head with my boot. Sticking my tongue out at Rinvil, I pulled it back on. Chuckling filled the courtyard. I glance up to see Elrond standing at the steps.  
  
"It is good to have you back, Jack." I grinned and stumbled slightly. "Now come here and let my look at your head."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Maiar- Lesser beings of the same race as the Valar. The Valar's servants.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Well, the next chapter is the end for Part 1 of Jack's story so, read on. But remember, review. ---------- 


	55. Running Away

And here is the last chapter for this story. Read at the bottom for more information. Wow, 55 chapters. ::nods:: That's a lot.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
We had been at Rivendell for less then two days when Elrond called for Joshua.  
  
"What could he want to speak with me about?" Josh muttered worriedly as we walked closer to the Lord's study.  
  
"Have you fucked up lately?" I asked, rubbing his shoulder affectionately.  
  
"Not that I can remember." I grinned slightly. He was starting to understand my slang. For some reason, that made me feel fuzzy inside.  
  
"We are here."  
  
"Good luck, buddy." I said as Elrond opened the door. The dark haired Lord frowned as he saw me. Good to see I'm loved. "Don't worry I'm going that way." I said pointing to my left. Elrond rose an eyebrow.  
  
"That is a wall, Jack."  
  
"Eh?" I turned and looked. "So it is. Well, I'm going right then." I flashed them a grin and strolled off.  
  
I'd never been in that wing of Rivendell. It seemed to be older then the rest of the house. I wondered slightly if this was the original portion of the house. I wandered along, ignoring the questioning looks the elves were sending me. I slowed to a stop as I came across a mural. It was very old.  
  
My eyes widened as I saw it was of the two trees, one golden and one silver, in their prime. My eyes locked on the golden flowers and the light that floated from it.  
  
"Gold like my eyes..." I mused softly. And golden like her...I shuddered as I felt the dreaded presence of the woman waking in my body. I could feel her using my eyes to see the mural. My hand rose and stroked the silver one.  
  
'Telperion.' The voice whispered in my mind. I tried to jerk my hand back, to somehow get my body back in my control. The light suddenly disappeared and darkness surrounded me. I turned my back and pressed it against the wall. Whatever is happening, I want my back against the wall.  
  
She's doing this to me. The floor disappeared from under my feet and reappeared as it slammed against my ass.  
  
Why are you doing this to me?  
  
'I want control,' came the simple answer.  
  
I won't let you.  
  
'You can't stop me.'  
  
Can I stop her?  
  
'No,' the slender voice inside me replied.  
  
I guess not.  
  
'You should just give up.'  
  
I should just give up.  
  
'Let me take over.'  
  
Fade away.  
  
'Hide away.'  
  
Drift further from myself.  
  
'Escape the pain.'  
  
But I'd never be content.  
  
'You never will be.'  
  
Like I ever would.  
  
'No one wants you here...'  
  
Nothing's here for me.  
  
'Run.'  
  
I should just go.  
  
'Run far, far away.'  
  
Go far, far away.  
  
"Jack."  
  
Go to sleep.  
  
'Run to me.'  
  
Let her take over.  
  
'I'll take care of it all.'  
  
She can...she'll be able to.  
  
'You don't want the responsibility.'  
  
I don't want this burden.  
  
'It's far too heavy. You're far too tired.''  
  
All I want to do is sleep.  
  
'I'll let you sleep.'  
  
She says she'll let me sleep.  
  
'Give me.'  
  
If I just give her control.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
An untroubled sleep.  
  
'Quiet, I promise.'  
  
No visits from any gods.  
  
'And you can rest.'  
  
Just...darkness.  
  
'This is what you want.'  
  
That's what I want.  
  
'To forever sleep.'  
  
I never want to awake.  
  
'Come to sleep.'  
  
I should just go to sleep.  
  
'Forever.'  
  
And never wake up.  
  
"Jack!" Suddenly the darkness shook and the light flooded back in. Strong hands gripped my shoulders, shaking slightly. Silver eyes peered at me anxiously.  
  
"Glorfindel?" He let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"What was that?" It took me a while to process his question. My mind felt dull, like I was just waking up.  
  
"I...she's in my mind. I can't..." I trailed off as his grip on my shoulders tightened. I blinked as my vision sharpened. He was crouching in front of me, silver eye ablaze with worry. Oh, crap, what if she pulls the silver eyes crap again?  
  
"Is it one of the Valar?"  
  
"No. At least I don't think so." I rubbed my forehead. "I don't know. It's hard to tell." I glanced up as a familiar presence filled my mind. I turned my head down the hall, peering at the end of it.  
  
"What is it?" Glorfindel asked, helping me stand. I gripped his arm as waves of pain, confusion and fear assaulted me. "Jack!" He cried, steadying me as I leaned heavily onto his shoulder.  
  
"Something's wrong with Josh." Glorfindel's brows furled. Suddenly a slamming noise filled the air.  
  
"Estel, wait!" Elrond's worried voice filled the hall. Joshua appeared at the end of the hallway, almost running. He rushed past us. I reached out but he swatted my hand away. I pushed off of Glorfindel and took off after him, all thoughts that didn't have to do with comforting Joshua fleeing.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Glorfindel shut the door of Elrond's study behind him. His beloved friend was sitting in a chair, his head in his hands.  
  
"He did not take it well, then?"  
  
"He hates me, Glorfindel." Elrond moaned, looking up to lock eyes with the elf.  
  
"Nonsense. He's confused, everything he's ever known has been torn apart. Give him time; he will accept it." Glorfindel crouched down next to the Lord.  
  
"But he's always been more elf than human. I admit that is my fault. It is cruel of me to tell him." Elrond managed, his voice choked with pain. Glorfindel rubbed his arm affectionately.  
  
"He had to know, Elrond, he is their only hope." Elrond nodded but still did not raise his eyes from the floor.  
  
"I never let him have prolonged contact with humans...I thought if I made him like us I could protect him. Valar, I'm a fool!"  
  
"You are his father." Glorfindel offered softly, as if those four words explained everything. "And the fault does not fall solely on you." The elven Lord did not take comfort in his words.  
  
"My shame burns me."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Joshua, talk to me." I demanded, grabbing his arm to keep him from racing off again. His gray eyes were clouded with pain. "What did Elrond tell you?" He looked away. "Tell me, Josh! This is me here! Don't shut me out!" Somber eyes locked with mine and the conversation flashed through my mind.  
  
'You are Aragon, son of Arathorn, King of all Men.'  
  
The reason for his fear filled my mind clearly. He didn't want to be King. He didn't want that responsibility, just as I didn't want mine. I gripped his hand.  
  
"We'll face it together." I managed. Joshua pulled me into his embrace, burying his head in my hair.  
  
"I can't stay here." I nodded, my heart breaking at the sound of his aching voice. "Come with me."  
  
"All you had to do was ask. I'll follow you anywhere friend." His arms clutched me, his fear and confusion momentarily overriding my mind.  
  
"Go and get ready. Tell no one. We leave as soon as possible." I nodded to him, watching as he spun on his heel and took off. I followed suit, reaching my room in seconds.  
  
I threw open the door and stuffed clothing into my pack. I felt a bit of a pang at leaving. I'd miss Rivendell. But Estel had to get out of here. Finding out something like that...the best thing for him would be to escape this place.  
  
I remembered how I felt when Orome first told me of his plans for me...I was scared shitless. If I could have run away from it, I would have. Maybe I can now. I'll run far, far way with here. Away from the elves, away from the silver eyes that the woman inside me loves so much. We're gonna run far, far away from here.  
  
It took me barely fifteen minutes for me to pack. I grabbed my hat and turned to face the door. Glorfindel stood there, his arms crossed and his eyes unreadable.  
  
"So you're leaving."  
  
"With Josh."  
  
"I figured."  
  
"How could you people keep something like that from him?" I demanded. Glorfindel looked away from me.  
  
"We wanted to save him the pain." I snorted.  
  
"Didn't exactly work, now, did it?" I pushed past him. His hand grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him. "Let go, Glorfindel." Emotionless silver eyes stared at me.  
  
"Be careful, Jack." I sent him a grin.  
  
"Don't worry, Glory. We'll be fine." Then in one astonishing movement he pulled me against him. The hug was brief, the embrace tight and strong, and then I was released back into the world. For a moment I just stared up at him, my brow furled in confusion.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Jack stared at him, obviously surprised at his actions. For a fleeting moment Glorfindel wondered why his showing affection would take her by surprise so. He pushed the thought away. The two needed to flee before the twins or Elrond found out. He felt bad keeping this from his friend, but he knew Estel had to get away from here.  
  
"You'll find your glaive and blades by your horses, along with food and water." She nodded. Her lips formed another lopsided smile, the cocky air he'd come to recognize as solely hers returning.  
  
She flicked her pointer and middle finger up in the form of a V, pulled her hat down, and then trotted off. As Glorfindel watched Jack disappear around the corner, he wondered quietly if he would ever find out what that signal meant.  
  
------------------------  
  
This is official the last chapter to A Girl Named Jack. I'm going to make a sequel to Jack, because the chapter number would get way to high if I didn't. A few promises about the next story:  
  
- Less cussing-Still there, but the levels going down a bit. Jack's grown up a lot and realized a few things.  
  
- The father/woman guilt trap is still gonna be there.  
  
- The immortally issue will be dealt with in the first chapter.  
  
- She will meet the fellowship, though she's not going to travel with them.  
  
- The true start of all the Glory/Jack love.  
  
- Some major tension between Arwen/Jack.  
  
- And more crap from the trees, gods and various other characters.  
  
- I also promise that there won't be a three month waiting period for the new story, it'll start up soon after the last chapter is posted.  
  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed, hugs to all. And I'll try not to keep you waiting for the first chapter to the next story. It's title is Jack Aldaron. (Aldaron is Orome's Sindar name. As in it was the name given to Orome by the elves, not that it's the actually name translated). Buh bye for now everyone! 


	56. Rewrite!

That's right folks, it's the official Jack rewrite! Huzzah! The link's in my profile, hope to see you there! -


End file.
